


Lost Pet

by Bunee11



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bondage and Discipline, Dom/sub, Drama, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kinks, M/M, Master/Pet, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Obsessive-Compulsive, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, Public Sex, Romance, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 55,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunee11/pseuds/Bunee11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After divorcing his wife, Levi spirals into a pit of bitterness and anger. But with the help of his only 'friend' Hanji he adopts a submissive pet, whose more than eager to please. But Levi's new pet harbors many secrets, some darker than others. Warning: Explicit content</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Master

**Author's Note:**

> B/N: Hello. This is my first Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) fic and I’m pretty excited about it. It’s Levi/Eren AU. Where Levi is an introverted CEO of a very successful finance company and Eren is a ‘lost pet’ who suffers from Dependent Personality Disorder (DPD). Warning this fic contains heavy drug use in some scenes, violence, swearing (mostly on Levi’s part), mentions of human trafficking and psychological disorders. I rarely use OCs, but I couldn’t find someone who would fit the part of Levi’s daughter. At first I thought about using Mikasa but I don’t really like her character in the series (sorry). So the name of Levi’s daughter is going to be Evangeline. Now don’t freak out on me!! She will not hindrance Levi and Eren’s relationship, because one she’s going to be a little girl and two in all honesty she helps it progress. Sorry for the mistakes and my little knowledge of running a company. :p Please enjoy.

“Goddamn piece of fucking shit.” The man grumbled bitterly as he scanned the carpet like a hawk in search of nonexistent particles, lint, or dirt that he might have missed. His knees ached due to hours of crouching and crawling. The handle of a lint roller was gripped tightly between his slender fingers as he ran it rather roughly over the spotless carpet. Rivaille ‘Levi’ Moreau was a man of precision and neatness. Anyone who had the pleasure of knowing him knew he was every sense of the word perfect. Well if you looked past his anti-social personality; his constant use of rude, blunt and vulgar language and that ‘I loathe your fucking existence’ glare he gives to 99.9% of the human population, then yes he was perfection itself. But despite his shortcomings (ha), Levi was the type of man any sane person in the business industry wanted in their inner circle. Standing at 5’3 (160cm), neatly trimmed jet black hair, steel grey eyes, rarely ever seen not wearing a perfectly steam pressed designer suit or showing any expression other than discontentment, Levi was the CEO of one of the largest finance companies in New York. His very presence demanded respect and it was always given.  
  
“Levi~.” Came a cheerful tone. A tanned, spectacled woman carrying a stack of papers that reached under her chin entered the room. With a groan she dropped the load of paperwork onto Levi’s neatly arranged desk before turning to see the man as expected on all fours with a lint roller. His suit jacket was discarded long ago and his pants legs were rolled up over his thighs while the sleeves of his dress shirt were positioned just above his elbows. “Nice ass~” the woman whistled teasingly eyeing her partner’s toned ass cheeks through his suit pants.  
  
Levi made a grunting sound before rising to his feet, the sound of his aching, tired limbs cracking in the process. Damn his old age. “Where the hell have you been shitty glasses? I sent you a message over 2 hours ago.” He then straightened out his pants and shirt sleeves before making his way over to his desk.  
The woman pouted while rolling her neck and shoulders in hopes of relieving some of the tension there. “I was at the meeting with Trost. Remember the one you totally bailed on because of your ‘sudden urgent circumstance’.” She air-quoted the last phrase and received an eye-roll in response. “You know you can’t keep skipping out on meetings with clients Levi, especially the big timers. The little ones yes, but if you keep it up it’s going to give the company a bad rep and you already have such an outstanding image as it is.”  
  
“Spare me the bullshit Hanji. If you just followed directions and told that cross-eyed bastard of a janitor to—“  
  
“To what? He was doing his job. If you weren’t such a clean-freak—“ Hanji ignored the death glare she was currently receiving after using those forbidden words. “—and controlling and angry then this conversation wouldn’t be happening right now. Besides I thought you said you were going to seek help for your little OCD problem.”  
  
“I would if I had it. Which I don’t.” stated Levi simply as he threw himself into his 3 times larger than himself office chair. Hanji sat on the massive mahogany desk with a smirk. “Can you get your sweaty ass off my desk? It’s already bad enough you only bathe 4 times a fucking week. I don’t want to deal with your nasty ass body imprints all over my shit.” The spectacled woman merely laughed at the harsh words.  
  
“You know what you need? Besides a shrink.” Levi continued to ignore his pestering business partner as he began to scan through the mountain of paperwork on his desk. His stern features twisted with a mixture of confusion and deep thought. “Let me take you out. I know a club where the men and women will definitely be all over you, despite your difficult yet charming personality. You’ll be beating them off with sticks by the end of the night. You need to get out more Levi. Just think about it. Nice music, top-shelf liquor, maybe even mingle a little bit. Parenting, Work, Home. Repeat. It’s not healthy. The world isn’t going to fall apart if you have fun for one night.”  
  
“Something isn’t right here.” Levi announced as he flipped through the current spreadsheet. “These numbers. They’re off. We did receive the fixed payments this month. Correct?”  
  
Hanji gave a playful smile while looking towards the ceiling in feign thought. “Correct.” She agreed.  
  
“Then why are the fucking numbers off by 1.2 million? Did those illiterates downstairs fuck up again?” Levi hissed angrily. “Am I missing something?”  
  
“Nope. That’s this month’s profits after Shiganshina, which is our company by the way, donated a large and generous sum to a variety of charities.” Hanji sang happily as Levi continued to listen on in such a stupor. “Shiganshina willingly donated to the following charities: Animal Welfare Institute; 200,000, Wildlife Conservation Society; 400,000, African Wildlife Foundation; 250,000, National Alliance to End Homelessness; 300,000 and finally 50,000 dollars to the National Council on Aging.” The woman removed her glasses for a brief moment to dab at the faint tears daring to escape her eyes. “Dammit. The last one gets me every time.” Silence filled the room as Levi gazed at Hanji in either displeasure or anger or maybe both. She wasn’t sure. It was hard to tell. “But don’t worry all that money came from your cut.”  
  
After allowing this newfound information to sink in, Levi pinched the bridge of his nose before letting out an aggravated sigh. “Get Petra on the phone please.”  
  
“Oh lighten up Rivaille. She’s just making up for one of the many characteristics you lack. Generosity. Compassion for your fellow man. The girl doesn’t have a mean bone in her body. Actually you and Evangeline are like polar opposites. How she actually possesses some of your genetic DNA is beyond me. But anyway. It’s lunchtime. I’m feeling Chinese today or Indian Curry. I can’t decide.” Hanji declared energetically while hopping off Levi’s desk. Levi placed the spreadsheet back onto his desk before grabbing his suit jacket and following the taller woman. He really wasn’t in the mood for Hanji’s endless rambling, but Levi knew if he refused to go, Hanji would politely waltz back into his office with a bag of take out in each hand and make herself at home. She was the type of woman who refused to read the atmosphere. When Levi said ‘Get the hell out’, it was an invitation for her to stay. When Levi told her to ‘shut the fuck up’, she’d merely laugh and continue with whatever the hell she was saying. There was no winning with her. ‘Afternoon Mr. Moreau.’ Surrounded Levi as he emerged from the comfort of his luxurious office. He gave his employees the usual grunt and ‘mhmm’ while making his way towards the elevator. Hanji continued talking animatedly about various topics from food to business affairs to personal in a matter of seconds.  
  
Hanji Zoe, if anyone deserved an introduction it was her. Levi’s partner in crime aka one of the only human beings who didn’t piss themselves in his presence. She was the Chief Financial Officer (CFO) of Shiganshina and although she came off as eccentric and childish at times, Hanji was overqualified when it came to her job. She was not only a hard worker but one of the company’s top negotiators. Once the elevator reached the lobby floor, Levi was more than grateful for an escape. The man hurried out of the semi-crowded box with haste or as fast as his short legs could take him.  
  
Hanji snickered at the man’s retreat and quickly chased after him. “So~ about that drink tonight.”  
  
Levi’s thin eyebrows furrowed in irritation. “I can’t for the last fucking time.”  
  
“Can’t or won’t?” Hanji questioned as her bottom lip stuck out in a childish pout.  
  
“Both! There’s just too much shit on my plate. I don’t have the time to act like some fucking college student with you right now.” Levi hissed in frustration. The man stopped once he realized Hanji was no longer towering over him. He turned to find the woman wearing a kicked puppy expression. An annoying feeling suddenly filled Levi from head to toe. He didn’t know what it was called, but dammit did it piss him the fuck off. It always seemed to come out of nowhere. The last time he experienced it was when he told Evangeline he couldn’t make it to her ballet practice because he had a board meeting that day. Levi glared down Hanji for making such an aggravating expression but as expected she refused to give up. Persistent bitch. Another sigh left his lips. “Listen. I would like to go with you, but who’s going to watch Evangeline?”  
  
Hanji’s eyes immediately glistened. “Petra! I’ll even pay for her overtime.”  
  
Levi’s frown deepened as he walked out the massive double doors of Shiganshina, Hanji waltzing right behind him. “Why are you so fucking persistent when it comes to my sex life?”  
  
The spectacled woman let out a hearty laugh. “It’s fun and besides when was the last time you got laid?”  
  
“Last week.” Levi replied bluntly.  
  
“Exac—Wait! Last week? With who?”  
  
“Some dipshit representative from Karanese. The guy was basically on his knees already sucking my dick so I thought why not. Met up with him at a hotel after work. Got a second-rate blowjob before going balls deep into his surprisingly hairless asshole. Then I left. It was decent I guess. Could have applied himself a little more. It fucking annoys me how some jerkoffs think just because you slobber like a goddamn dog while giving head that it automatically qualifies as a good BJ.” Levi huffed as a particular cold gust of wind blew past him. The small man trembled as he wrapped his suit jacket a bit tighter around himself. “Fuck! I hate autumn.”  
  
“Jeez Levi. I still can’t get over that story. You should take your own advice and apply yourself as well.”  
  
“And what in the hell is that supposed to mean?”  
  
Hanji smiled to herself as she walked down the sidewalk with a little pep in her step. “It means life is short and you’re not getting any younger. How old are you again?”  
“Fuck you. That’s how old.” Levi bit back.  
  
Hanji let out a boisterous laugh that grabbed the attention of some bystanders walking past. “It wouldn’t hurt to try. I mean it’s been almost 5 years since Annie left and Evangeline is way past mature for her age. She’s growing up fast so it would be nice to have some kind of mother figure around and who knows you might actually fall in love.”  
  
Levi rolled his eyes. “Tch. What bullshit. No sane woman is going to put up with me and you know it and the last one that did abandoned me with a kid before running off with some fucking dyke.” A sad look appeared on Hanji’s face. Levi was the type to rarely talk about his personal life especially when his ex-wife was the main topic, but when Annie was brought to discussion Hanji couldn’t help but pity Levi for some reason. Sure he came off as rude and whatnot but deep down he was such a sweetheart once you got to know him. He just chose to express his sweet side in an aggressive and sometimes violent manner.  
  
“H-Hey. You and Annie weren’t that compatible to begin with. You two were too similar in personality. Both of you guys were controlling, stubborn, head-strong, and aggressive. You need someone who can smooth out your rough edges. Someone mellow and sweet. Like Petra maybe.”  
  
“Are you suggesting I fuck my daughter’s nanny?”  
  
“What?! NO! God no. Are you crazy? What is with you and wanting to sleep with everyone? I thought that if I used the promise of you getting laid then you’d go to a club with me and meet someone you’d actually like, but I guess my little scheme failed.” Hanji sighed defeated.  
  
“Obviously.” Levi stated as he and Hanji walked through the doors of a popular Curry restaurant. The two was then led to an available table by the hostess. Levi gave the booth a skeptical and grim look before wiping the seat down with napkins that were accessible on the tabletop before sitting down.  
  
“I was just trying to boost your confidence. You don’t have to settle for one night stands all the time. Besides living that kind of lifestyle can get pretty dangerous. Once I saw a documentary where this guy hooked up with a chick for a night from this club. BAM! He woke up the next morning and his kidney was gone!” Hanji wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. “Still creeps me out to this day.”  
  
“Sounds kinky.”  
  
“I’m serious!”  
  
“So what’s the point of this story and how is it so different from your little scheme? Are you trying to get my organs stolen shitty glasses? Tch. First you want me to fuck Petra now you’re trying to set me up.”  
  
“I never wanted you to sleep with Petra!” Hanji exclaimed. “Besides this club is a bit different. My friend owns the place and trust me it’s like this club was built for people like you. So you have to go. If you don’t have a good time, I swear I’ll do whatever you say for a month.”  
  
At that moment the hostess returned with a pair of menus in her hand. “Sorry for the wait. Can I start you off with something to drink?” Levi snarled in disgust at the woman’s sloppy appearance. Well sloppy from his perspective anyway. As Hanji chatted away about the menu’s choices, Levi began to drift away in thought; venturing to places he really didn’t want to go. He wanted to castrate himself for even thinking this way but what if Hanji was r-r-right? He wasn’t getting any younger and Annie left years ago. Levi would admit he was bitter about the divorce at first, but he and Annie never truly saw eye to eye. They always found something to bicker about. Whether it be what to eat for dinner or what to watch on TV. There was even some cases where things got physically violent. With Annie specializing in the Martial Arts and Levi just as talented when it came to hand to hand combat, things got sort of messy. Even though they fought constantly, Annie was the only person who truly tolerated Levi. Maybe because she was equally psychotic as he was. She tolerated him. Tolerated. But was there ever real love between them? Levi hissed at his own thoughts. But maybe if he tried a little harder, he could find someone who loved him.  
  
[Later that Day]  
  
Legs feeling like jelly, Levi staggered into his condo. The man set his briefcase down on his marble kitchen table before removing his Peacoat that currently felt suffocating and placed it neatly on the coat rack. The second the man turned he was instantly tackled by a pint sized figure with long black hair. Levi lost his balance and toppled onto the floor, falling flat on his back. He groaned with a mixture of agony and exhaustion. His baggy sharp eyes glanced up to see a pair of sparkling clear blue ones staring back at him.  
“Papa~ you’re home!”  
  
“Evangeline. Can you please get off of papa? He thinks you broke his spine this time.”  
  
The little girl giggled before jumping off her father. “I forgot Papa is old.” Levi frowned at the word. Evangeline then walked into the porcelain kitchen and hopped onto a small stepping stool that was placed in front of the stove. “That is why I prepared especially for Papa some lemon and ginger tea with those vanilla tea cakes you like so much. Now too much sugar can be severe for your health so that is why I used imitation sugar, but you can’t even tell the difference. Petra and I went shopping earlier and I saw these vitamins—“  
  
Levi cracked his back before taking a seat on his sofa that currently felt like heaven. “Evangeline. How would you feel if Papa went out with shi—I mean Hanji tomorrow night?”  
  
Evangeline turned her attention from the tea kettle and gave her father a wide smile. “Is Papa and Ms. Hanji finally dating? ~” she cooed.  
  
Levi admitted he almost vomited at that disgusting accusation. “N-No. Never. Not if she was the last living thing on earth. I mean going out as in to a café or hanging out I guess.”  
  
Evangeline’s face scrunched up cutely. She knew her father tended to word things a little differently around her and sometimes she caught on quickly. Other times it took her awhile to realize what he was really getting at. “Is Ms. Hanji taking you on a blind date?”  
  
“What?”  
  
The little girl gasped in excitement. “Are you going to get re-married?”  
  
Before Levi could reply, Petra stumbled out of the guest bedroom in a disheveled state. She yawned while rubbing at her eyes. “I’m sorry Mr. Moreau. Evangeline and I were tidying up and I kind of drifted off. Something smells good. What’s going on?”  
  
“Papa is getting married~~” Evangeline exclaimed happily as she threw her hands into the air.  
  
“What?!” Petra immediately became fully conscious. “That’s great Mr. Moreau!! When’s the wedding? What’s her name? How long have you guys been dating? Is it Ms. Hanji? Oh God. I’m asking such personal questions! I can’t help myself. It’s just all happening so fast! This is just my opinion but spring weddings are the best. I know it’s a ways off but my cousin got married to her husband in the spring. It was one of those fancy beach weddings. The guests didn’t even have to wear shoes. Oh God. It was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”  
  
“Yay~ beach wedding! Can I be the flower girl papa?” the little girl’s eyes lit up at the thought. Levi’s eyebrow twitched in frustration as he watched his daughter and Petra swirl around the living room while chanting ‘Beach wedding’. Loud noises usually annoyed the fuck out him, but Levi had to admit there was nothing he loved more than seeing a smile on Evangeline’s face. Without a word, the man stood up on aching legs and headed towards his bedroom. The two girls continued their colorful conversation about wedding ideas and failed to notice Levi’s absence.  
  
Once he was safely in the confines of his room, which was mainly decorated with solid colors of black, white and greys, Levi loosened his tie before sitting on the edge of his California King sized bed. He contemplated the pros and cons of the decision he was about to make as he fished his cell phone from his pocket and held it tightly between his fist. Was he ready for such a big step? A new face? Before he could completely think it through, his body was already ahead of him and dialing Hanji’s cell. It only took 2 rings before Levi got an earful of a happy-go-lucky hello.  
  
“Yea. Uh. About that club—“  
  
Hanji gasped with a mixture of excitement and shock. “You’re going? OhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygod.”  
  
Levi narrowed his eyes. “Tomorrow night. I’ll pick you up around 8 so be ready shitty glasses and I swear if I’m not shitting rainbows or getting head by the end of the night. You’re gonna fucking regret it.”  
  
Hanji laughed. “I assure you Levi. You will not regret this. Wear something nice, but not too nice. Go for a casual look.”  
  
“Hmph. Bye.” Levi quickly hung up and fell back onto his bed. What has he done?  
  
[Next Night 6:49pm]  
  
Levi analyzed his appearance in the full-length mirror embedded in his wall. Casual. Did he even own anything casual? His frowned deepened as he gazed at his crisp white long sleeved button down. His dark toned jeans and black Versace Leather Loafers. He even went the extra mile and slicked his hair back in some sort of Casanova style. Goddammit. Evangeline pranced into the room after giving the door a few taps. “Papa. ~ If you don’t decide soon you’re gonna be late for your date. It’s not nice to keep a lady waiting.” She then gasped at Levi’s appearance. Her doe eyes glistening in admiration. “Oh Papa. You look so handsome.”  
  
“I was going for sexy.” Levi groaned. “I’m changing.”  
  
“No! Don’t. You look great Papa really.” Evangeline commented with a genuine smile. The little girl then walked over to her father’s bed where a mountain of rejected clothes were piled. “Besides I don’t think your bed can take anymore abuse.” Levi grunted in response before adding a touch of cologne. After freaking out about the mess he unknowingly made (which Petra insisted she didn’t mind cleaning), grabbing the necessities such as his wallet, coat, etc., and telling Petra that Evangeline was to be in bed no later than 9:15, Levi kissed his daughter goodbye and was on his way. The car ride to Hanji’s was indeed an emotional one. Levi didn’t know how he felt about this sudden situation. First he was nervous a bit, then angry, then pissed off, then nonchalant, then pissed off again. Until his car was in front of Hanji’s place. The petite man grimaced as he saw Hanji running out of her house wearing a tanned cashmere sweater over a collared dress shirt, charcoal leggings and knee-high boots.  
  
“Getting chilly outside.” She laughed while embracing the beautiful warmth of Levi’s car. Hanji then turned to look at Levi as he took off and couldn’t help but snicker. “Oh Levi~~”  
  
“If you say one fucking word, I swear I’m driving us off a bridge.” Levi threatened simply. Hanji pouted before agreeing with a disappointed sigh. About 30 minutes later, the two pull up at a rather impressive building. It was a black and white 2 story high brick building and very wide in width, but what stood out the most was the neon hot pink sign that seemed to make the dark sky non-existent. “Pink Handcuffs.” Levi read before narrowing his eyes at Hanji. “You brought me—NO. You made me dress up for a fucking strip club?” The woman shrunk in her seat.  
  
“This is not a strip club. Well it kinda sorta is and kinda sorta not. It’s a private joint. No one can get in unless they’re a member.” Hanji struggled to explain as Levi exited out of his car and slammed the door behind him. The man then trotted towards the entrance where he was immediately stopped by an over-grown steroid looking bastard with blonde hair.  
  
“You a member?” he questioned. His deep booming voice would seem intimidating to any human being excluding the sharp eyed man that was glaring intensely up at him. Hanji quickly intervened before the poor security guard ended up tasting pavement.  
  
“It’s ok. He’s with me Reiner.”  
  
“Ms. Hanji. Ymir’s been expecting you. Please go in.” Levi gave the man a final snarl before pushing past him. Once he entered the building, Levi was instantly greeted with a strong scent of vanilla crème and strawberries. It wasn’t on his top list of favorite scents but at least it wasn’t the ass sweat and foot order he was expecting. As they then made their way down the hallway, Levi took the time to analyze the décor. The walls were a passionate scarlet red, the floor was made out of a stainless marble. It was scarcely decorated. A little picture or plant here and there but it was enough and at the end of the narrow pathway was a black door. Hanji gave the man a smirk before throwing the door open, revealing to him a crowded dance floor. Levi watched as a parade of people moved wildly to a techno remix version of ‘Clarity by Zedd’.  
  
“Oh God! This is my song.” Hanji squealed loud enough for Levi to hear her through the booming music. “If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love’s insanity, why are you my clarity? ~~” the woman sang as she moved her hips to the beat. Levi rolled his eyes as he took in the dimly lit and crowded room. He couldn’t figure out why Hanji was making such a big deal about this place. It was like any other club, except the place actually smelled good. Loud annoying techno music, random color lights bouncing off the walls, people drunk, high or both grinding on each other like monkeys but he had to admit the bar setup was pretty impressive. It was built on a pedestal in the middle of the dance floor and took on a sort of concave shape. It reminded Levi of a clam. Even though it was the same old club atmosphere there was something particularly different about this place. At that moment two women, one with blonde curly hair wearing a leather corset (which made her perky Double Ds look absolutely delicious), a matching G-string, fish net stockings and panther black stilettoes led her accomplish along the floor by a dog leash and studded collar. Levi cocked an eyebrow at the tamed woman’s appearance. Her body was completely bare, except for the black X tape covering her nipples and the leather mini skirt. The woman’s eyes were blindfolded, her hands bound in cuffs and a ball gag placed beautifully between her plump lips.  
  
“Wait a minute.” Levi’s steel grey eyes did a run around the room. Almost everyone was dressed in similar clothing. From men to women. Some were wearing nothing at all. Levi grit his teeth before turning and placing an iron grip on Hanji’s arm, which caused her to jump from fright. The spectacled woman turned from her current conversation with a couple to talk to the clearly enraged man. “You brought me to a fucking sex club?!!”  
  
“It’s not a sex club! It’s an S&M club.” Hanji pouted.  
  
“Same fucking thing!”  
  
“Actually it isn’t. No sexual conduct of any kind is allowed here, but from time to time we do allow some couples to put on a playful show.” A tanned woman with shoulder length hair intervened. Her eyes were slightly slanted and narrow and her face was lightly covered in freckles. Behind her was a small timid looking woman with straight blonde hair, sky blue eyes and gorgeous pale skin. Around her neck was a pink diamond embedded collar.  
  
“Levi. This is the friend I was telling you about. This is Ymir. She owns this place and that shy cutie behind her is her pet Krista.”  
  
A smirk graced Ymir’s lips as she placed a hand on her hip. “Ah. So this is the infamous ole’ bulldog you’ve been telling me about. By the seemingly permanent piss off expression on his face, he’s clearly the type who likes to be in control.”  
  
Hanji beamed at her friend’s words. “You assume right. I was actually thinking maybe you could introduce Levi to tonight’s auction.”  
  
“Auction?” Levi questioned.  
  
“First timer eh? No worries.” Ymir assured. “Please follow me to the bar. I’ll explain everything. Drinks on me.” Levi was a bit skeptical about this whole thing but his curiosity got the best of him. He willingly followed the women through the dance floor. Dancers parted like the Red Sea as Ymir made her way towards the bar. Hanji took a seat on one of the plush bar stools while Levi grimaced at them. “Something wrong stud?”  
  
“Oh. He has OCD.” Hanji explained with a chuckle.  
  
“You want some plastic or a blanket or something?” Ymir offered.  
  
“I’ll stand.” Levi replied.  
  
“Alright. Krista my perfect little angel can you break out a pack of fresh glasses for our guests?” Ymir ordered in a sing song voice. The petite woman nodded before walking behind the bar. “So what will it be? Krista makes one hell of a Cosmo.”  
  
“Oooo~ I’ll take that.” Hanji sang.  
  
“White Russian.” Levi answered.  
  
“You heard em baby. A Cosmo, White Russian and for me a Long Island Iced Tea.” As Krista began to take out the ingredients, Ymir took the opportunity to lean over the bar and place a sweet kiss to the woman’s cheek. Krista’s face lit up in embarrassment as she then nuzzled against the tanned woman’s cheek and neck. “Haha. My perfect little angel.”  
  
Levi scowled at the sight. “Is this why you brought me here shitty glasses? To watch a couple of Lesbos eye fuck each other.”  
  
Hanji laughed off the man’s statement and turned to Ymir and Krista. “Don’t worry about him. Levi’s just upset because his wife left him for another woman 5 years ago.”  
  
“I’m so sorry.” Krista suddenly piped up. It caught everyone (except for Ymir of course) off guard. Her voice was as smooth as silk and sweet music to the ears. She was indeed an angel in every sense of the word.  
  
“I’m not.” Levi stated bluntly.  
  
Ymir chuckled as she watched Krista mix the drinks. “So Levi. What do you consider to be the perfect mate? And please let’s be honest. You don’t have to be afraid of judgment here. If you could have anyone and I mean anyone in the entire world? How would they look? What would be their characteristics, traits etc.? Let your desires be known.”  
  
Levi’s mind suddenly raced. He never really thought about what he considered to be a perfect partner. Maybe because something as silly as perfection didn’t exist. But if he could have someone who was perfect just for him. Who would it be? Heh. Even if he told this freak of a woman his preferences it’s not like she could create this woman or man out of thin air. This conversation was nothing but fun and games so why not play along. Krista placed Levi’s White Russian in front of him and the man immediately took a swing. The vodka hit him hard but Levi was always a man who was in control.  
  
“Submissive.” The man suddenly blurted. Ymir smirked as she cocked an eyebrow and Hanji listened on with interest. “Obedient yet feisty. Trust me to the point where they put their very life in my hands. Trust me financially and emotionally as well. I want them to give me their everything. Mind, body, soul. When I’m near them, that’s when they’re happiest and when I’m away they yearn for my return.” Levi then took another swing of his drink while Hanji awed in amazement. “But nobody like that exists. People these days with their stupid fucking kinks and trends of being controlled just because it’s something new and different. But there’s always a line. A boundary you can’t cross. Bedroom only nothing more. Stupid shit like that.” Before Levi realized he finished off his drink and gave the bar counter a few knocks. “Oi. Princess Peach I’m dry over here.”  
  
Ymir began to play with her drink as her eyes twinkled from Levi’s words. “How much?”  
  
“How much what?” Levi questioned as Krista placed a fresh White Russian in front of him.  
  
“How much are you willing to pay for such a person?”  
  
The smallest of smirks graced Levi’s lips as he took a sip of the strong bitter liquid. “Are you referring to human trafficking?”  
  
Ymir smiled like a Cheshire cat while playfully running her finger around the rim of her moist glass. “Not necessarily. That would be illegal in a sense, but willing participates or pets as we call them here being sold by their owners to the highest bidder well now that’s different matter.” Ymir could tell she was getting to the man and continued her explanation. “You see. Some dominates at times grow tired of their pet unfortunately. Most pets are very clingy or dependent and can’t really function on their own. So instead of throwing them away, they come here and put them up for sell to make a quick buck. The pet gets a new master. The previous owner gets his money. Everyone is happy.”  
  
“I’d do it if I were you.” Hanji suddenly pitched in as she finished off her Cosmo with glee. “God. That was delicious. Hey Angel face. Pina Colada ASAP please and thank you~~” the spectacled woman giggled childishly and Levi rolled his eyes. Hanji always sucked at holding her liquor. After having one she was already gone. “Just think of it as pet shopping. Ha get it. Pet shopping.”  
  
“You can at least attend the auction. Check out what we have to offer and if you don’t like it you can leave, but you will always be a valued member of Pink Handcuffs.” Ymir stated with a smile. Levi hesitated before finally agreeing to give it a try. Ymir’s eyes lit up as she clapped her hands. “Krista. Please give Mr. Levi his membership bracelet and auction supplies.”  
  
“Please hold out your wrist Master Levi.” Krista spoke so softly it was barely audible due to the music. Levi somehow caught on and held out his arm. Krista then secured a black chained bracelet around Levi’s wrist. “When Master Levi chooses a pet that fits him best, that pet will be rewarded with a collar of your choice. I hope Master Levi finds a pet that will make him happy.” A light blush painted Krista’s cheeks as she then placed a small remote in Levi’s hand.  
  
“Follow me.” Ymir ordered Levi with a cheeky smile. “Hey watch after lightweight while I’m gone. I’ll be back soon.” Krista nodded her head before Ymir claimed her lips in a soft kiss. “That’s my girl.” After saying her goodbyes, Ymir guided Levi towards a door hidden in the back of the club. The woman pulled a ring of keys from her pocket before unlocking the door and allowing Levi to step through first. The wild music from the dance floor immediately disappeared once they entered the room and Levi was thankful. He glanced around and noticed a small scarlet sofa accompanied with a table and lamp on either side placed in the middle of the floor and that was it. “After you.” Ymir insisted. Levi grunted and took his seat and at that moment a mirror he failed to notice spawned out of nowhere. It covered every inch of the wall before him. “Two way. Don’t worry they can’t see you.”  
  
“How many other rooms do you have like this?”  
  
“If you’re asking how many other bidders there are, it’s prohibited to give out that sort of information, but since you’ve grown on me I guess I don’t mind telling you. There’s twenty bidders tonight. Well a little over. Quite a lot of competition but don’t let it get to you.” Levi watched as a young girl with black hair styled in twin tails stepped onto the pedestal. She was completely naked from head to toe, but she wasn’t ashamed of her lack of clothing. She stood there proud while turning every now and again as though putting on a show. “The pets are naked so the bidders know exactly what they’re paying for.” The girl then sat down and with a coy smile spread her thighs apart. Levi growled in disgust, which drew Ymir’s attention. “I thought you wanted someone feisty.” She laughed.  
  
“There’s a big difference between feisty and vulgarity.” Ymir smirked.  
  
“You think so? I always considered that there was a thin line between the two.” Levi didn’t respond as his remote suddenly vibrated. He glanced down at the forgotten device in his hand and read the flashing words ‘Winner: Bidder 12’. “Oh how unfortunate.” The woman teased. “Maybe the next one will be more to your liking.” The night lingered on and with each passing minute Levi was introduced to more candidates. Men and women from a variety of ethnic backgrounds, body types and ages (mostly from late teens to early 30’s) were thrown before him. None of them seemed to peak his interest. They all were insufferably bland and used the same lewd tactics to get a higher bid. It was as though they were acting off a poorly written script. Levi eventually grew restless and checked his cell to read 1:13AM. Fuck. Has he really been in this room for 3 hours?  
  
“I better go check on shitty glasses.” Levi suddenly announced, breaking the intense silence.  
  
Ymir nibbled on her bottom lip, before letting out a defeated sigh. Hanji wasn’t joking when she said this guy was a tough nut to crack. Never has she faced a man who weren’t interested in any of her pets. They were usually jerking off around the second candidate, but Levi kept the same stoic face the entire time and if that wasn’t bad enough he didn’t even attempt to make one bid. Usually she jumped at the sight of a challenge but now she regretted agreeing to the whole thing. Either this guy was way too much of a stick in the mud or his standards were way high. Maybe both. “Alright. We usually save the best for last, but since you don’t seem interested in the least. I guess we can end things early.”  
  
Levi jerked his head as he rose to his feet, clearly pissed for having 3 hours of his life wasted. The man trailed behind Ymir silently when something stopped him. Levi became paralyzed from head to toe after taking a glance at the mirror one last time. The disgusting display from before was replaced with something more appealing. “Wait.” He ordered before walking straight up to the mirror. Ymir immediately paused and took her attention away from the door. She turned to see what the fuss was about and a mixture of dread and excitement filled her. The two watched as a restrained boy about 17-20 was dragged rather roughly onto the pedestal. His beautiful chestnut colored skin was littered with light bruising and marks from constantly being bound and disciplined. His equally brown hair or maybe a shade darker was moist and matted against his forehead. A bit gag was secured between his teeth but for some reason a person could tell that a smirk hid behind the device. But what captivated Levi the most wasn’t this boy’s slightly toned body or his gorgeous being, but his eyes. They were the strangest color of blue and green. Soft yet held some fire to them. Levi wasn’t the type of man to believe in all that love at first sight bullshit, but now he heavily reconsidered his beliefs.  
  
“Who is that?” Levi questioned impatiently.  
  
Ymir gulped as she debated whether or not to tell this guy the truth. He was a first timer and it would be unfair for him to purchase a pet from her establishment without knowing what he was getting himself into. “E-Eren. His name is Eren.” She grabbed the controller from Levi and pointed the device at Eren’s collar and the device’s screen instantly lit up with a full profile. “He’s 19 years old. There’s not that much info concerning his education and background. But he possesses average intelligence but comes off as very dense at times. He’s very clingy and cannot be left alone for too long. Even though he can be stubborn, he’s moderately obedient and highly territorial. So I recommend you don’t…get another pet. Other than his many downfalls, he likes to cuddle and is very open-minded when it comes to the bedroom. Oh and he suffers from DPD…”  
  
“DPD?”  
  
“Dependent Personality Disorder. Ah. He can barely do anything by himself. He basically needs assistance doing everything. From getting up in the morning to eating to decision making. So he won’t be much of a help on chores or running errands. He’s been returned 10 times in the last 2 years for biting his owner, disobeying, or simply running away.”  
  
Levi stared down the boy in front of him and Ymir immediately regretted her decision. Maybe she should have kept her mouth shut. “How much?” Levi questioned, his monotonic and intimidating voice pierced the room, catching Ymir off guard.  
  
“W-What, for Eren?” Ymir asked. Levi sent the woman a glare and she shrunk. God this guy was scary. “I’m sorry, but to ensure that everyone gets a fair chance, you’ll have to b—“  
  
“Enough!” Levi barked, his growing anger relevant in his tone. Ymir began to sweat bullets. “I have no time for this childish bidding bullshit. How much for the fucking dog?”  
“W-Well the highest I ever got for Eren is 10 million.”  
  
“I’ll double it. Pack him up now.”  
  
“D-D-Double??!! Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel as though you were charged unfair—“ Ymir insisted as she watched Levi pull his checkbook from his coat pocket. The woman was cut off as the shorter male shoved a check for 20 million in her face. Ymir instantly drooled and saw nothing but dollar signs as she held the slip of paper between her fingers. “Th-Thank you for your patronage. I’ll have my people clean him up a bit before bringing him around.”  
  
“You do that.” Levi stated simply before making his way to the door.  
  
“W-Wait.” Ymir yelled hesitantly. “Are you sure this is what you want?”  
  
Levi paused, his hand on the doorknob. “If the brat’s what you say he is then he shouldn’t be disappointing in the least.” The man then gave Ymir a wicked smirk over his shoulder. “I always found challenges fun. No matter how fucked up they are.”


	2. Hello Brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B/N: Wahh~ Thank you all so much for the support. I would like to thank the ones who took time out to comment also. I really enjoyed reading them. Warning: This chapter contains graphic scenes, violence and swearing (Levi). Enjoy~

“AH!!” Eren released a blood curdling scream as scorching hot water was suddenly poured mercilessly down his back and head. He growled in anger or what he thought was a growl, but it was far from intimidating. A mocking laugh pierced the room as the weak and somewhat sedated young man had no time to catch his breath before his body was harshly scrubbed with an old Luffa sponge. The room was unbearably bright, it made his head throb to the point where he thought it was going to explode.  
  
“What a high class lil bitch you are.” Eren groaned with a mixture of exhaustion and pain as he was forced onto his back, agitating some of the bruises there. Fire burned within his eyes as he was forced to gaze at the dick who caused him to be in such a pitiful state. A sneer crossed the man’s features at the death glare he was receiving. “What’s with that look? Do you want to hit me Jaeger? Huh?” Eren hissed as the man’s nails dug viciously into his inner thighs while attempting to part them. “Answer the fucking question. You’re usually so vocal but today you surprisingly aint got shit to say.” Thin trails of blood seeped from the punctured wounds as the man refused to let go. Eren bit onto his lower chapped lip, struggling to repress the scream that hung from the tip of his tongue. If there’s one thing he wasn’t going to give this asshole, it was the satisfaction of hearing him in pain. The sadistic man laughed as he squeezed a bit harder. “You always were a stubborn lil bitch.” Eren’s body trembled out of pure exhaustion. When was the last time he slept? Hours? Days? His mind in a haze and without hesitation the ocean eyed boy gave his abuser a face full of saliva. Eren grinned mischievously as the man’s hands retreated from his thighs and a bone chilling expression painted his face. “You. FUCKING BITCH.” The man hissed through caged rage as he wiped the spit from his face.  
  
Eren merely laughed weakly in amusement. It hurt like hell, but right now he didn’t give two shits about his mangled body. “What are you going to do? Hit me? Huh Horseface?” he challenged. The man saw nothing but red as he grabbed a handful of Eren’s hair, almost tearing it from the roots. The ocean eyed boy’s smile refused to waver as he watched the enraged man cock back a tightened fist. What’s another bruise among many? In all honesty Eren never really minded them. He took pleasure out of being hit, abused in every way possible and most importantly controlled, but with every cut or blow he received there was always one ingredient missing. The most important one: Love. Eren adored being the center of attention when it came to his owner and when they yearned for his body, but he always could tell they never really loved him. He was nothing but a mere toy and this realization always ended with him rebelling or being thrown out. How pathetic. Before the seething man could unleash his wrath on Eren’s face, the door opened.  
  
“Jean!! That’s enough!!” Ymir barked, causing the man to stop in his tracks. “I ordered you to fix him up not make em worse. What would we look like if we handed over overly damaged and mutilated merchandise to a customer? Eh?! A high paying one at that.” Jean clenched his teeth together before pushing Eren back onto the floor. “Go get the paperwork ready. I’ll handle things here.”  
  
“Tch. Whatever.” Jean murmured bitterly as he left the room.  
  
Putting Horsefa—I mean Jean aside, Eren’s face lit up in a way after hearing Ymir’s words. “I—I’m being bought?” The young man’s face beamed with such innocence and excitement, Ymir almost fell for it. Eren has been here for how long? God she should be used to his tricks by now.  
  
“Cut the crap Jaeger.” She ordered in a stern tone as she began to unlock Eren’s restraints. “Don’t try to act all surprised. You already know the drill.” The innocence Eren showed earlier faded so quickly it was as though it never existed. The young man gently licked at his bruised wrists from the cuffs being too tight. He chuckled at Ymir’s accusation. “Up on your feet.” Eren willingly obeyed. Ymir then handed him a simple pair of jeans, a white shirt, a light jacket and sneakers. Silence build between the two as Eren slipped a slender leg into his jeans, no underwear needed. It was probably going to be ripped from his ass in the car anyway. “Why don’t you look pretty Jaeger?” Ymir teased after the young man stood before her fully clothed. “You’re the only pet here whose clothes we have to lay out like a mommy does her 5year old.” Eren’s tanned cheeks instantly turned a bright red as he grit his teeth in anger. “Now. Now. Now. Don’t be going savage on me or we’ll have to give you another dose of medicine.” The ocean eyed boy instantly calmed down. He remembered the last time he went berserk. It was during his time on kitchen duty. Eren never admitted it but he loved cooking for others, but cleaning up after was another matter. He had just finished making a stew for the other pets when Jean waltzed in and took a sample right from the pot before spitting it back in. Let’s just say Jean ended up getting 12 stitches on his arm and Eren was stuck with the muzzle. God he hated the muzzle. That’s one thing he won’t miss about this place. At that moment Jean walked in carrying the requested paperwork. Still clearly pissed off. “Ah. Thank you. Go tend to the pets that weren’t purchased tonight.” She then turned to Eren. “Jaeger. Follow me. This guy isn’t like the other bozos that bought you. So I want you on your best behavior. Stand up straight. Do not speak unless spoken to. No direct eye contact unless given permission. You will address him as sir or master unless he gives you a preferred alternative. He will receive nothing but respect from you. Are we clear?”  
  
Eren smiled in a sickly manner. “Of course.” Ymir grumbled to herself as she opened the door, revealing the empty dance floor of the club. It had to be around at least 3am or 4. The club was always cleared out after the auction was finished. Eren looked around and saw a few pets leaving with their owners on leashes. He suddenly began to feel nervous at the thought of a new master. It’s been a couple of months since his last one. Eren’s imagination went wild. His thoughts roamed on what his new master would look like. Probably handsome or decent looking. Eren’s masters were always decent at best. Definitely smart and wealthy. How much did he pay for him anyway? Maybe blonde, with a killer smile and a body to die for. Still stuck in his daydream, Eren’s body automatically came to a complete halt after hearing Ymir’s voice. “Hello Levi. This is your new pet Eren. Eren this is Levi.”  
  
‘Tall and Sexy.’ Eren thought with a light blush gracing his cheeks. The young man instantly snapped out of it and gazed up with smiling eyes. “H-Hello Master. Th-Thank you fo—“ After realizing no one was there Eren’s eyes began to scan left and right in a panic but the only thing he could see was a drunken unconscious woman near the bar, Krista and Ymir. “Umm.”  
  
“Why the fuck is he looking around like that? Is he retarded or something?” The sudden hard voice scared Eren half to death. His beautiful blue-green eyes travelled downward to see a man (or boy) umm…person wearing the most terrifying expression on his face. Damn if looks could kill Eren would be a bloody heap right now. Eren gave the stranger a skeptical look. All his previous dreams of a tall and handsome master was instantly grinded into dust.  
  
The young man frowned in disappointment. “I can’t believe you sold me to a fuckin imp Ymir. Couldn’t you fin—“ It happened in an instant, before Ymir could scold the boy for his rudeness and before the remainder of his insult left his lips, every little ounce of Eren’s breath left his body. His eyes widened to unimaginable lengths as he doubled over in excruciating pain. Time stood still as Levi gave the boy a devilish knee to the stomach. Krista covered her mouth in shock. Ymir began to internally cry as she heard the sound of her bank account draining in the distance.  
  
“I am terribly sorry Levi.” Ymir apologized in a haste. “If you want a refund th—“  
  
Levi ran his hand through his silky black hair while looking down at the boy withering on the floor in agony at his feet. The boy was stubborn all around. Any normal person would have passed out instantly after a hit like that. Levi silenced Ymir’s rambling with a motion of his hand. “Get up.” Steel grey eyes bore holes into Eren as he struggled to stand on imbalanced feet. The sound of this man’s voice, it oozed authority yet at the same time it was sexy. Eren couldn’t help but tremble in excitement. “Paperwork.”  
  
Ymir blinked stupidly before handing Levi the documents. “Ah. Yes my apologies.” She laughed nervously. Levi scanned through the paperwork, notorious for his speed reading skills before signing on the dotted line. He then shoved them back into Ymir’s hands who was obviously on edge about the whole ordeal. “Thanks again. Would you like a complimentary leash and collar for your pet?”  
  
“Not necessary. If the brat even takes a step in the opposite direction as me I’ll break both his fucking knee caps.” Levi threatened so casually it sent a wave of fear (and pleasure) throughout Eren’s body. The petite male then turned to leave with an eager Eren right behind him but he suddenly stopped as though realizing something. “Another thing. Can you make one of your goons useful and put that piece of shit in the backseat or trunk. Whichever.” Ymir turned to see a sleeping drunk Hanji snoring loudly and drooling on the bar with an empty glass in an iron grip.  
  
Ymir sighed. She was too old for this. “Alright.” Levi then continued his journey outside with Eren chasing after him. Damn was he fast for a guy with short legs. The cold early morning air greeted them to Levi’s displeasure as he made it to his car. Eren’s eyes lit up at the jet black Rolls-Royce Phantom. It seemed to fit Levi’s personality in every way. Classy yet cool, bold and mature. Eren slid in the passenger’s seat and gazed around at the even more impressive interior that was decorated with various silvers, blacks and greys.  
  
“Seatbelt.” Levi stated simply as he started the car, but his tone of voice made it seem as though he were annoyed. He then watched as the young man became flustered and clicked the safety device around himself. Levi sneered in disgust after taking in the boy’s appearance. He was undoubtedly cute in the face, but his hair and clothing. Levi’s eye visibly twitched as he stared at Eren’s messy thick straw-like shoulder length hair. When was the last time he ran a comb through it or better yet washed it? And his current attire. Dingy jacket with faded ripped jeans and old sneakers. Levi then looked at the boy’s hands and couldn’t help but shudder. His nails were dirty and unkempt. He was afraid of what his feet were like. If this kid wasn’t the epitome of a hobo, Levi didn’t know what was.  
  
Eren noticed Levi’s unwavering stare and how he seemed to be checking out his body. A beautiful dark blush crept on his tanned cheeks as he began fidgeting shyly in his seat. “D-Does master want to play with me?” he questioned in embarrassment. Levi’s eyes doubled in size as he literally fought down the urge to vomit. He didn’t know whether to be pissed off, disgusted, insulted or all three. The petite man’s skin literally crawled at the thought of Eren’s filthy appendages touching him. Eren cocked a bushy untamed eyebrow. “Master?” he called gently after noticing Levi’s strange behavior. At that moment the backdoor opened, drawing Eren’s attention. He watched as the drunken woman from before was placed in the backseat where she curled up in a ball, a huge smile on her face. God was she a heavy sleeper. Ymir then waved them off with Krista at her side. Eren smiled but sneered when he saw Jean behind the couple. He politely flipped the guy off as the car drove away. Silence filled the lavish ride, nothing but the snores of Hanji could be heard as Eren headed to an unknown destination. He hated awkward silences. It was almost as bad as being alone. “Master is there any rules I should know about?”  
  
Levi visibly tensed as he gripped his steering wheel tightly. “Rules? How about ‘thou shall shut the fuck up and speaketh when spoken to’.” Eren frowned. He didn’t like that rule. He folded his arms across his chest as they suddenly pulled into a parking lot. The car then came to an abrupt halt and Eren stopped pouting long enough to notice he was in a McDonald’s drive thru. A too cheery voice (well too cheery for 3am) seeped from the intercom. “Yeah. Can you give me one Big Mac, a large fry and a large sweet tea?”  
  
“Alright. Anything else sir? ~”  
  
Levi took a moment to look at Eren who gave him a weak gentle smile before turning his attention back to the menu. “And a happy meal. No toy.”  
  
Eren’s body became paralyzed with shock. ‘Happy Meal??! This guy is Satan.’ He cried internally. Eren didn’t realize how hungry he was until he actually held the food in his hands. The young man basically drooled as he quickly opened the Happy Meal box, revealing its contents. “Th-Thank you, master.” Levi replied with his normal grunt as he took tedious sips of his sweet tea. A slight frown crossed Eren’s lips. This guy was so hard to figure out. He was so different from his other masters. Every word that leaves his mouth is a threat. It seems he can’t show any emotions other than boredom and anger and worst of all he hasn’t come on to the ocean eyed boy at all. Eren wouldn’t say it out loud in fear of pissing off his new owner, but playtime for him was a must.  
  
“For every crumb I find in my car, I break a finger.” Levi warned as he took another sip of his drink. Eren’s face turned grim as he slowly began taking small bites of his burger, making sure to hover his meal over the happy meal box in case any stray crumbs were to fall. As expected, the rest of the car ride ended like this. Silence, Eren cautiously eating his food and Hanji snoring like a grizzly bear in the backseat. Levi’s car soon pulled into his condo’s parking garage. “Get out.” The sharp eyed man ordered after parking in his assigned spot and turning off the car. Eren didn’t waste any time and did what he was told, making sure to take his trash with him. He stood idly by and watched as Levi opened the back door and without any effort whatsoever threw Hanji over his shoulder. Eren’s eyes widened in shock. That woman had to be at least 5 or 6 inches taller than him and just as heavy and yet he threw her over his should as though she were nothing. “Hold this and follow me.” He ordered, shoving the Big Mac and fries into the younger male’s hands.  
  
Butterflies erupted in Eren’s stomach as the trio walked towards the garage elevator. He never felt so nervous in his entire life. What if this guy was some sort of psycho? In 2 minutes of meeting each other, the man kneed him in the stomach, no telling what else he was capable of. Eren took a deep breath as he felt the elevator ascend upward. Nervous ocean eyes glanced down to his side to find Levi looking straight ahead, that stern hard expression still present. ‘He is handsome and s-strong even though he’s a midget. I wish he wasn’t so rude though.’  
  
“You got something to say brat?” Eren’s heart leapt in his throat at Levi’s sudden question. The young male sweat bullets as he was now in the spotlight of those gorgeous steel grey eyes. Eren immediately panicked and began fumbling stupidly over his words. Unable to form a coherent sentence. This seemed to annoy Levi even more and with an irritated sigh he stated “Get on with it brat? What are you a fucking mongoloid or what?” Heat rose to Eren’s cheeks faster than a bullet train.  
  
“I-Is master going to stay with me here?” The words fell from his lips like water, but his posture said ‘please don’t kill me’. Levi cocked a thin eyebrow.  
  
“Why wouldn’t I? Where the hell would I go?”  
  
“It’s j-just. My other owners never let me live in their main house b-because their wives or something was there. So I always stayed in a summer home or private studio and when they were free they’d come spend time with me—“  
  
“You mean fuck you?” Levi questioned bluntly. Eren’s body tensed at his master’s straightforward personality. He was still far from used to it. The boy cast his eyes downward while digging his unkempt nails into the McDonald’s bag. Eren never felt ashamed of how his master’s treated him. It was expected since he was a pet, but the way Levi said it made him feel as though he were the most vulgar and disgusting thing on the face of the earth. “No. This is where we will live.” Levi assured. “I’m not like those clowns you were with so don’t put me in the same category.” At that moment the elevator stopped and Levi departed. Eren’s thoughts ran a mile a minute while his heart thumped loudly within his chest. Ymir’s words from before replayed in his head as he stared at the figure in front of him. ‘This guy isn’t like the other bozos that bought you’. A timid smile painted Eren’s lips. “God you’re one fat fuck.” Levi groaned as he balanced Hanji with one hand while fishing out his keys with the other. The man pushed open the door as quietly as possible and as expected was greeted with darkness. “Lights on. Level 3.” Eren jumped in surprise as the lights suddenly flashed on to a particularly dim setting. Levi then threw Hanji none too gently on the couch, but even that wasn’t enough to wake her from her drunken slumber. “Leave that bag on the coffee table, she’ll eat it when she wakes up.” Eren followed orders and watched as Levi left in the back hall only to return seconds later with a blanket. The man threw the item over Hanji before turning his attention back to Eren. With a sigh, he grabbed the Happy Meal trash from the boy who appeared to be holding onto it for dear life and discarded it in the trash bin. “Follow me, brat.”  
  
Eren gazed around in amazement at how spacious and clean his new master’s place was. Never has he seen anything like it. He was afraid to touch anything for the simple fact he might destroy it. Various paintings covered the walls, all framed in silver. “Master likes art?” he questioned after admiring a particular painting of a beautifully colored red rose placed in a white cracked vase under a spotlight. The background was faded in black and grey and yet the rose shined as though it bathed in sunlight.  
  
“No. My daughter.” Levi answered. Eren’s eyes narrowed. A daughter? “She’s obsessed with fine art. All the walls in her room are covered completely so I let her use the rest of the house for her paintings.” Eren couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous. He’s never met this girl and yet he knew she was better. Eren struggled to do everything by himself and he only possessed one useful talent. Spreading his legs and sucking dick.  
  
“How old is she?” Eren questioned in a somewhat cold tone. Levi grew skeptical of his tone of voice but quickly brushed it aside.  
  
“Eight.” He answered before opening a random door in the vast hallway. “This is where you’ll sleep for today until I get everything else prepared.” Eren walked past his master into the room. It was simply decorated but had a bit of charm to it. Queen sized bed against the wall with velvet bedding, a table and lamp beside it, a dresser on the far wall and a full length mirror in the corner. “How much money do you have on you?” Eren looked over his shoulder at Levi, giving the man a cute confused expression. “It would be wise of you to not play fucking games with me. Freckles said pets who don’t get homes find jobs around the club and get paid for it. The money you made at the club, where is it?”  
  
Eren gave the man a devilish smirk and pulled a wad of cash from his pocket and shoe before handing it over. “I got some hidden in the crack of my ass too master. Do you want that as well?” the boy winked playfully.  
  
Levi counted out the money, ignoring Eren’s attempt at seducing him. If he didn’t look like shit, trust me the petite male would be all over him but since he looks like a garbage dump Levi highly doubt he could even get it up. “Three Thousand. Well aren’t you a busy slut?”  
  
Eren licked his lips. “I love your bedroom talk master.”  
  
Levi remained stone-faced. Thank God he was blessed with a lot of self-control, because this brat was really begging for it. “Good-night. And don’t be trying to roam around and shit, I’ll know.” Eren stuck out his tongue as the man turned and left, closing the door behind him. The young man analyzed his room a bit more and noticed it had no windows. So much for a quick escape. How boring. He’d probably die anyway since he was on like the 19th floor or something. And Mr. Hardass took all his money so he wouldn’t be able to pay for a ride even if he did make it out. He should have just lied like he did with all the other imbeciles, but Levi was far from an imbecile… In the end Eren would just end up with a broken limb.  
  
[Saturday: 12:14pm]  
  
“Papa~~ Papa~” Evangeline chanted before opening Levi’s bedroom door. She giggled after seeing a small lump in the massive bed. “Papa. It’s time to get up. I made some lunch.” Levi murmured something along the lines of ‘not now’ as he pulled the blanket under his nose tightly. Her sleek raven hair bouncing with curls, the little girl pranced over to the window before throwing the curtains open. Levi hissed like a wild animal at the brutal sunlight. Evangeline pouted cutely. “I know it’s your day off, but staying in bed all day is not okay Papa.” Levi remained motionless, causing Evangeline to resort to walking over and tug at the blankets. “Up. Up. Up”  
  
“What the fuck is all the noise?!” Levi’s eyes instantly shot open and Evangeline released the blanket, causing her to topple backwards and fall on her bottom. Eren yawned loudly as he stretched out his tired limbs until he heard a pop. He then scratched at his hair, making it look even more untamed and wild. “I’m so hungry. Feed me master, I want pancakes. ~” Eren pouted cutely as he wrapped himself around Levi, ignoring the current ‘I’m going to fucking kill you’ look he was receiving from the man.  
  
‘Master? Why is this boy calling Papa, master? And most importantly what is he doing in Papa’s bed?’ thought Evangeline in curiosity. “O-Oh um. It’s not breakfast time anymore, but if you want I made some Spicy Beef Stir-Fry for lunch sir.”  
  
“Don’t call him sir Evangeline.” Levi scolded while trying to pry the clingy male from his body.  
  
“Then what should I call him Papa?”  
  
“Mama.” Eren answered wickedly, earning him a painful punch to the head from Levi. Ocean eyes filled with tears as he rubbed at his new wound that would surely leave a bump. “Sp-Spouse abuse!!” he wailed.  
  
“Who the FUC-HECK ARE YOU CALLING YOUR SPOUSE?!!” Levi growled with uncontrollable anger. “And how did you get into my room?!! I locked your bedroom door behind me!”  
  
Rivers flowed from Eren’s eyes as he wrapped himself around Levi once more. Agitation reached new heights as Eren’s bare skin touched his own and it took Levi a while to realize the boy wore absolutely nothing under the blankets. His skin crawled at the thought of Eren’s unclean being touching his fresh linen sheets. The dirt, the body grease Levi slept in for an entire night. “Master! Why would you lock me in that scary room? Don’t you love me?”  
  
Too shocked and amazed for words, Evangeline watched as this boy held (and slobbered) on her Papa as though his actions were normal. Evangeline knew her Papa was a nice guy, but with his intimidating attitude and rough nature it was hard for people to see it. Levi couldn’t say one word without people running for the hills. The only friend Levi has is Ms. Hanji, but Evangeline believed if people gave her Papa a chance he could make many more. “M-Mister!” Eren stopped crying for two seconds to turn her attention to the little girl. Porcelain blue eyes twinkled above a blinding smile. “P-Please be Papa’s friend.” Eren was thrown off guard at the request. Even Levi himself was at a loss for words. “Papa is a nice guy. He might be a bully sometimes but he means well. He’s super kind and smart a-and fun!”  
  
Eren blinked a few times in disbelief before an evil glint emerged in his eyes. The young man chuckled and caressed Levi’s cheek, ignoring the shudder that emitted from the older male. “Is that true Papa? Are you super fun?” Evangeline’s bright eyes grew in size and a blush took over her cheeks as Eren inched closer and closer to her father’s lips.  
  
Levi turned his head towards his daughter, successfully dodging the boy’s attempt. “Go play Evangeline. Papa will eat lunch with you in a second then we’ll go to the mall.”  
“Okay.” The girl squeaked as she backed out of the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
“Finally she’s gone. Is she going to be here all the time?” Eren whined. Levi grimaced at the young man’s presence.  
  
“God when was the last time you brushed your teeth or combed your hair?”  
  
Eren rolled his eyes. “I forget.”  
  
“Christ you’re fucking nasty.”  
  
The younger male quickly pushed his master’s constant insults aside and pretended as though they didn’t even happen. “We’re going shopping today?”  
Levi grunted in response before opening his side table to pull out a cigarette and lighter. Eren watched as the man placed a single stick between his perfect thin lips before setting it ablaze. Inhaling the smoke before releasing it in an intoxicating cloud. The ocean eyed boy gulped as he felt a tingling sensation in his nether regions. He was never the type of person to get turned on by something as stupid as watching someone smoke but damn was Levi so cool. “Before you go bat shit crazy let met set some ground rules for you. Rule 1: Don’t ever fucking hide something from me again. Rule 2: You will treat my daughter with the same respect as you do me. No smartass remarks or little mumbles under your breath. If she’s nice to you, you will return the favor. Rule 3: When I tell you to do something, fucking do it. Rule 4: Never leave my side for any reason, unless I give permission. And the final and most important rule: Trust me you shitty brat.”  
  
Eren blinked mindlessly. “T-Trust you?”  
  
Levi sighed. “Did you go from a brat to a fuckin parrot? What did I just say?” Eren blushed deeply and nodded his head. “Alright. On today’s agenda, for one a bath. That you are in desperate need of, a haircut and body grooming, clothes shopping and we mind as well buy your dirty ass some toiletries. We don’t share those here believe it or not. I’ll schedule a dentist appointment and enema for tomorrow. Clean out all that cum, piss and shit out of your ass and whatever else’s up there.”  
  
A light bulb lit up in Eren’s head. “Is that why you didn’t sleep with me? Because you think I’m dirty?”  
  
Levi took another hit of his cigarette before releasing another toxic cloud. “I don’t think you’re dirty brat. I know you are.” Eren puffed out his cheeks at the rude remark and Levi would deny he found it a bit cute. “Now get up. The elder male stood to his feet and took one last swing of his cigarette before putting it out in an ashtray on his nightstand. He then led Eren to his private bathroom where the boy stood nervously in the doorway. Just like the rest of the condo, not a speck of dust could be found in the bathroom. The cold tiles below his feet shined like diamonds and the room smelt of vanilla. Levi rolled up the sleeves of his night shirt before bending over the tub to turn on the faucet. Eren took this opportunity to drool at the male’s perfectly shaped ass. Oh~ how he couldn’t wait till they could finally have playtime.  
  
“M-Master has such a nice bottom. ~” Eren sang as he drooled shamelessly with hearts flying around him. Levi ignored the comment and walked to his bath cabinet. The man pulled a bottle from the shelf before returning to the tub and poured a decent amount of the clear oil-like substance into the water. Eren watched in curiosity, trying to figure out what it was. Was it some kind of bubble bath? Once the tub had filled up, Levi shut off the water.  
  
“Get in.” he ordered. “The organic bath oil should help your bruises a bit.” Eren hissed a bit as he slowly sunk into the tub, but soon relaxed completely. Levi took in the random bite marks, cuts and splotches on the young man’s body. Some were worse than others but he was sure with the proper care, they wouldn’t leave any nasty scarring. The elder man brought out a fresh bath cloth and dipped it in the warm water before gently gliding it across Eren’s skin. The young man hummed in approval. “Tilt your head back.” Eren looked towards the ceiling as Levi brought out the shower head and began to gently rid his hair of any dirt. “Tch. I should cut that freckled bitch in two for selling me something so filthy.”  
  
Eren rolled his eyes. “It’s not her fault you know. It’s…mine. Until pets at the club find suitable owners, we are left to fend for ourselves. We’re assigned jobs, make our own money and even given our own rooms. It’s a pretty sweet setup. I just hate it when people who aren’t my master touch me, plus with me being the way I am…well let’s just say the way I look is my fault. Don’t blame my family. I don’t care who you are or how much money you spent on me. I won’t forgive you.” The pet stated in a malicious tone of voice. Eren knew he was crossing a dangerous line and talking back always left him with a split lip, a black eye or a couple of broken ribs, but he always found it hard to control himself when someone badmouthed his family at the club.  
  
A faint smirk graced Levi’s lips. “Is that a promise, brat?” Eren frowned heavily before looking upward to gaze into the eyes of his new owner’s and to his utter disbelief found no hint of hostility in them. “Calm down. I didn’t mean anything by it. Fucking Christ.” The shorter male grumbled to himself while continuing to wash Eren’s hair thoroughly.  
  
“I don’t think any of my masters has ever been this nice to me.” Eren whispered, but the words couldn’t escape Levi’s ears. “You told me before to never hide anything from you again. So I just thought I should tell you what I was thinking.” Levi allowed the boy to talk as he poured a decent amount of shampoo in the boy’s hair before lathering it in. “My other masters always treated me as though I were nothing but an object for their entertainment. They’d beat me over things I thought was my fault at the time. But then I learned there was no reason. There was never a real reason. They were always frustrated or mad about work, their family or life itself and would vent it out on me. They were miserable people with more money than they knew what to do with. When you’re weak, it’s only natural to find someone weaker. And I’m too much of a coward to do anything on my own. I’ve always been useless. I’m afraid of being abandoned or ending up all alone, so when one master leaves me I immediately try to attach myself to someone else. Pretty pathetic huh?” Eren questioned as he forced a weak laugh from his chapped lips.  
  
Levi ran his soapy fingers through the boy’s hair, admiring the beautiful red-brown hue it was illuminating. “Yes.” Eren gasped at the man’s blunt answer. He immediately looked up at him with tear stained eyes. “Tch. Who do you think you are giving me that kicked puppy bullshit, brat? We’re all pieces of shit deep down inside, screwed up beyond repair. Especially me. The flaws some people possess are a blessing in fucking disguise to others. So don’t come trying to give me some half-assed sob story.” Levi barked as he scrubbed Eren’s hair a bit harder than intended, causing the boy to flinch. “Tilt your damn head back.”  
  
With a smile, Eren did as he was told. A strange warmth filled his body as Levi rinsed the shampoo from his head. Ocean eyes met steel grey and Eren couldn’t help but to think they were the most beautiful color. For some reason it reminded him of a snowy night. Cold yet welcoming. “Master why did you buy me?”  
  
Levi’s eyes widened a bit in shock before returning to their normal narrow intimidating mood. “Because I’m a miserable bastard with a shit ton of money that I don’t know what to do with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter finished. Please tell me what you think. Sorry if it seems as though things are progressing a bit slowly, but I want Levi and Eren’s relationship to go from lust to love. In the next chapter, more on Eren’s disorder will be mentioned, Eren gets a makeover and we might have a little kinky office action. See you then :D


	3. The New Tenant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diet mountain dew, baby, New York City. Never was there ever a girl so pretty. Do you think we’ll be in love forever?  
> Do you think we’ll be in love? -Diet Mountain Dew by Lana del Rey

Evangeline Nicolette Leonhart-Moreau was what some would call a golden child. At the tender age of eight, the French-German American managed to accomplish things some adults even struggled to achieve. Not only was she one of the youngest philanthropists in New York, but she also had the brains and talent that would shock any normal human being. With a passion for music, theater, dance and fine arts, Evangeline attended one of New York’s most prestigious academies and excelled in almost everything that crossed her path. She was able to play a number of instruments beautifully from piano to violin to the cello. Embracing her European heritage, she quickly learned German (though have difficulty at times with pronunciation), French and a bit of Italian (but only simple phrases). Her paintings were nothing short of admirable; having won a number of competitions. But what would you expect? When you were the daughter of a man and woman who were equally feared and respected in the business industry. Perfection came natural. Evangeline couldn’t take a stroll down the bustling streets of New York without stumbling past a building her mother or father were contracted with. Her father never pressured her to become ‘perfect’, but Evangeline always felt as though she was obligated to. It was her duty in a sense. In presentation and mannerisms. Like her father, her appearance was never out of place. Hair sleek and styled in loose curls, blemishes absent from her porcelain skin, large doe like eyes that would leave anyone in awe. You rarely if ever caught Evangeline not wearing a dress with her signature hair bows. She was a doll. Beautiful yet fragile. Even though she possessed the mind and intelligence of someone 3 times her age, Evangeline’s curiosity was that of a normal child’s. She always considered the world to be a puzzle. Confusing and challenging yet exciting to solve.  
  
“Papa’s naked in bed with some guy.” Evangeline announced bluntly with a straight face, causing Hanji to spit out the coffee that she was currently enjoying. The spectacled woman beat on her chest, struggling to catch her breath while choking on her beverage. Evangeline took a seat beside the woman and offered a few comforting pats to the back. “He’s young. Maybe in his late teens or early 20’s. Too young for Papa. I’m afraid he might be some gold-digger using Papa’s vulnerability to sneak into his wallet.” A downhearted sigh left her lips. “I asked him to be Papa’s friend. Maybe he’ll feel guilty since Papa has a kid and approach him with good intentions now. Then he’ll see what a kind and warm-hearted person my Papa is.”  
  
After managing to pull herself together, Hanji removed her glasses and rubbed at her eyes with her thumb and forefinger. Her brutal hangover due to her wild night of endless drinking was still in the process of vanishing. Only a small portion of Evangeline’s words managed to penetrate her currently mangled brain but the keywords ‘naked’, ‘guy’, ‘bed’ and ‘gold-digger’ seemed to grab her attention with no problem. “Did you say some gold-digger is in Levi’s bed?” she questioned in uncertainty.  
  
Evangeline nibbled on her bottom lip. Maybe it was wrong to label this guy without any proper evidence. “N-No. He’s just really young. Papa is twice his age and I just don’t want him to get hurt.”  
  
Hanji scratched at the back of her head, trying to figure out a way to cheer up the dejected little girl while at the same time attempting to remember what the hell was going on. Last night was a huge blur. All she remembered was going out to Ymir’s club with Levi, they talked, had a couple of drinks, Levi disappeared with Ymir, she blacked out, woke up on Levi’s couch, a tasty (cold) Big Mac waiting for her and that’s all. ‘Wait a minute. Levi never brought home his booty calls. He always had his one night stands in hotels before blowing them off and leaving. Could he had possibly taken Ymir up on her offer?’ the woman questioned mentally.  
  
“Then he told me to call him Mama.” Evangeline huffed cutely, drawing Hanji out of her train of thought.  
  
Hanji laughed off the remark, embarrassed that she drifted out of the conversation so quickly. “I thought you’d be happy at the idea of your dad settling down again.” the woman gave the little girl a sly smile while raising her coffee glass to her lips. “Could it be you want Papa all to yourself?”  
  
Evangeline’s cheeks flushed heavily at the accusation. “Th-That’s ridiculous. I just don’t want Papa to be taken advantage of!” she exclaimed. “I mean I never met this guy before. He fell out of the sky and now acting all lovey-dovey with Papa. P-Papa hasn’t even mentioned him before and yet he acts as though he’s known Papa for years!”  
  
“Oi. What’s with all the noise?” Evangeline squeaked after hearing her father’s voice. The two girls turned to see Levi walking towards them with a strangely attractive young man wearing a blue shirt and jeans trailing behind him. Hanji became at a loss for words as the two males sat at the table. Evangeline instantly rid herself of any suspicious auras towards Eren as she watched her father casually make him a bowl of beef stir fry.  
  
“Hungry~” Eren chimed as drool shamelessly fell from his lips. He hasn’t eaten anything since last night and it was already noon. The boy pouted as he pulled on Levi’s sleeve, urging him to hurry up with the bowl.  
  
“Shutup.” Levi barked and Eren immediately fell silent except for a few whimpers that escaped every now and again. The man’s sharp eyes then turned to Hanji who currently stared at him with the creepiest look on her face. It was the kind of look an obsessed fangirl gave when she finally met her idol. She even topped off her creepiness with a couple of moans and uncomfortable wheezing. “And what are you still doing here?”  
  
A knowing grin crossed Hanji’s lips. “Was I not invited?”  
  
“You overstayed your welcome.” Levi stated harshly, but Hanji didn’t take it personally. She never did. It was just the way Levi was.  
  
The woman chuckled. “Thanks for the McDonalds. I always get so hungry after a night of partying.”  
  
“I was hoping you’d leave after you ate it, but apparently you couldn’t take the hint. Instead you do the complete opposite.”  
  
Another laugh filled the air from the woman as she turned her gaze towards Eren who was currently wolfing down that stir fry as though he haven’t eaten in days. “Petra had an appointment so I thought I’d take it upon myself to keep Evangeline company. You know, have a heart to heart between us girls.”  
  
Levi rolled his eyes. “You a woman? Don’t make such lame jokes. Hermaphrodite maybe. But a woman that’s going a bit too far. Besides what kind of talk are you having with my daughter that she can’t come to me about it?”  
  
“Boys.” Hanji answered simply while taking a sip from her coffee. An embarrassed yelp came from Evangeline as Levi sent his daughter a firm glare. “Yeah she was telling me about this hottie at her school named Ciel Phantomhive. And how she was nervous to talk to him, but I told her she should just be herself ya know.”  
  
“H-H-Hanji!” Evangeline screeched as her entire body burned with embarrassment. “W-We’re just B-Biology partners nothing more!” the little girl insisted desperately.  
  
“And that’s all he ever will be.” Levi stated in a firm tone of voice, leaving no room for debate. Already finished his meal, Eren began to gently nuzzle against Levi’s shoulder begging for seconds. Hanji looked on in endless amusement as Levi tried to swat the younger male away but failed miserably. “You’re annoying me brat.”  
  
“So who’s this?” she questioned and Evangeline felt as though she could finally take a breath of fresh air. She’s been dying to question her father about this boy but the guy seemed to make her father happy and she didn’t want to ruin that. Besides it wasn’t her place to question her father’s judgment. She might have been intelligent beyond her years, but in the end she was still a child. Despite that she was Levi’s daughter and an occupant of the condo, she had the right to some answers.  
  
“His name is Brat and he’s going to be renting out the guest room for a while.” Levi lied without hesitation. Evangeline frowned heavily at the blatant lie, but chose to stay quiet about it. “Brat this is Evangeline and woman who refuses to get a life.”  
  
“Hello.” Eren greeted, brushing off the nickname his owner gave him. The young man adverted his eyes to Evangeline whose sweet expression disappeared instantly and was now replaced with skepticism and irritation. Eren smiled wickedly at the little girl before wrapping himself around Levi’s arm and shamelessly burying his lips into the man’s neck. Evangeline’s blood boiled at the sight. She didn’t know if her body was so heated due to the boy’s shameless display of affection or the audacity behind it all and Levi was too busy arguing with Hanji to really notice or care. Its official, this guy was no good. Evangeline had no choice now but to pretend she was happy with this little arrangement but keep an eye on him from the sidelines. First and foremost where the fuck did he come from?  
  
“So Papa. W-Where did you two meet?” Evangeline questioned nervously. The two adults ceased their bickering and turned their attention to the cherry faced little girl. Levi cocked an eyebrow and pressed his hand to his daughter’s forehead in concern.  
  
“You’re burning up and your face is red. Are you sick?” the man asked in a worried manner or as worried as Levi’s monotonic voice could ever get. “Tsk. It’s already Fall. I forgot how ill you get during that time. Shall I make you an appointment?”  
  
“No. Papa I’m fine. I-I’m not a baby anym-OW!” the girl howled as a sharp pain suddenly shot through her foot. She instantly sent a glare Eren’s way, but the boy feigned ignorance and put a tighter hold on Levi’s arm.  
  
“Are you hurting?” Levi was shocked a bit by the girl’s sudden outburst, but knew his daughter all too well. She had an independent spirit and would normally bottle her problems until they were no longer in her control. Evangeline shook her head dismissively before pushing her chair back.  
  
“I’ll go wash up for the trip.” She announced with a smile on her face. Once Evangeline left, Levi signaled Hanji to meet him on the veranda. Eren rose to his feet in unison with the duo, refusing to let go of his master.  
  
“You stay here.” Levi ordered.  
  
Eren simply giggled defiantly at the command. “I’ll go.”  
  
Levi growled at the remark and Eren pouted before jerking away from the man and stomping towards the living room. Hanji laughed at the scene the two were causing. It takes balls to disobey a man like Levi. It was like begging for a death wish. Once the two made it outside, the cool air surrounding them Levi lit himself a cigarette. Hanji smiled silently while leaning over the rails, unafraid of the massive height difference between her and the ground below. “You gonna jump or somethin?”  
  
“Hmm?” the woman hummed, despite her hearing the question perfectly. Levi briefly glanced in her direction before looking back at the endless sea of luxury buildings before him. Silence filled the chilling air once more and if Hanji hated anything, it was unnecessary and awkward silences. “No.” she answered. “I was never really a big fan of suicide. I really enjoy the surprises life throws at me. Ya know. Driving idly down the street. Everything’s normal. No heavy traffic, the sound of the radio playing some dumb mainstream song when BOOM, you’re T-boned by an 18 wheeler. You never expected it. It happened in an instant. I find that to be more of a beautiful death than the people who purposely shove pills down their throat.”  
  
Levi grunted in response, exhaling a cloud of smoke around them. “I didn’t ask for your personal opinion, I just didn’t want a fuckin crime scene at my place. If you’re gonna kill yourself choose another balcony.” Another monstrous laugh escaped the spectacled woman. She never knew why, but Hanji always enjoyed the talks her and Levi shared. “So what do you think?”  
  
Hanji furrowed her brow in confusion. “About?”  
  
Levi rolled his eyes in irritation. “The fuckin—the brat. What do you think about him? I know he looks like shit right now, but I gave him a bath and gonna cut his fuckin hippie hair, but what do you think so far?”  
  
‘Cute.’ Is the only word Hanji could think of calling the small male, because if she ever called Levi that to his face he would surely give her a Columbian necktie (look this up at your own risk). “He’s handsome, I’ll give ya that. A bit young though. Don’t you think?” Hanji grinned mischievously, noticing the sudden tension in Levi’s body. “How much you pay for your new toy? Pets his age usually run around a couple hundred thousand easy.” Levi flicked his cigarette butt over the rails before holding up two fingers. “Two? Two what? Two hundred thousand? Not bad.”  
  
“Higher.”  
  
“Eh?” Hanji asked with a raised eyebrow. “More? Um ok. How about five?”  
  
“Multiply that by 4.”  
  
“Twenty?” Hanji answered in a form of a question. Levi nodded and it soon dawned on the woman what the man was getting at. A shocked gasp left the woman before she checked the veranda, making sure her and Levi were indeed alone. “Levi. You spent 20 million on that kid?? Are you crazy?!”  
  
Levi graced his friend with another eye roll. “I make more than that in a fuckin month. Who cares?”  
  
“That’s still pretty expensive for a sex toy.”  
  
“I didn’t have sex with him.” Levi corrected bluntly.  
  
Hanji looked the man up and down, making sure this was indeed Levi she was speaking to. “…So you’re serious about em?”  
  
Levi’s tired eyes gazed up at the cold blue sky littered with white. “Who knows.”  
  
Evangeline scowled as she bandaged her aching foot with such precision you might think she was a certified nurse. After doing a quick once over, making sure the bandages were in fact secure, the little girl slipped on her black stockings before heading to her shoe closet. ‘Just wait. That jerk is going to regret he ever messed with me or my Pa—‘ Before Evangeline could finish her mental threat, her bedroom door kissed her face with such force, it caused her tiny figure to fly to the floor. Stars flashed all around her as the girl struggled to comprehend what happened. At that moment, Eren popped his head in the room.  
  
“Where the hell is s—“ Eren casually invited himself in and whistled at the lavish room. Just like Levi said, every inch of his daughter’s bedroom wall was covered in beautiful artwork. So much so, you could barely make out the lavender paint behind the frames. Her room was decorated with deep purple, black and white and just like her father’s room (and the rest of the house) it was clean and well-organized. Even the huge cushy bed looked as though no one’s ever slept in it. “Spoiled runt.” He bit out. Evangeline grit her teeth at the insult before jumping to her feet, ignoring the pain in her face and foot.  
  
“CAN I HELP YOU?!” she unwillingly shouted, but quickly covered her mouth at the noise. Never has she raised her voice in the house or at anyone for that matter. It was as though the voice she just heard wasn’t her own. She blushed at the childish act, but her displeased expression did not waver. Eren yelped at the sudden sound and immediately swung around.  
  
“What the hell was that?” he questioned to no one in particular. The young man then looked down to see Evangeline glaring up at him with such resentment it would cause any person to drop dead instantly. But Eren was far used to Levi’s crude facial features (or somewhat use to) and there was no way in hell he would be intimidated by this little Pomeranian. She was actually kind of cute (just kind of). “Oh. You’re so small I didn’t see you there.”  
  
Evangeline’s blood boiled, but she tried her best to keep it under wraps. “What do you want?” she hissed.  
  
Eren gave the girl a smile, wondering why was she so mad but quickly dismissed the thought. “Oh yeah~ the remote. I want to watch TV. Go work it for me. I can’t do it.” He basically demanded.  
  
Evangeline was stunned speechless at the audacity of this guy. First he steps on her foot, then hits her in the face with a door and now he’s barking orders as though he has the right. “You can’t possibly be serious and who do you think you are barging into my room like that without knocking? I don’t care if you’re Papa’s boyfriend or—“  
  
“He never said I was his boyfriend.” Eren corrected with a sly grin.  
  
“Oh yeah right. You’re a tenant who’s renting our guest room. Papa’s nice but he was never gullible enough to let a complete stranger into his home. Besides how old are you? Twenty? Maybe even younger. Do you know how much Papa paid for this place? No offense but its way beyond what a guy like you can afford. Plus what kind of person sleeps with their landlord in the same bed? Topless at that. Nice try. I might be a kid but I’m not stupid. So don’t play me for a fool.” Evangeline bit back.  
  
Playful ocean eyes met angry clear blue. “Wow. You’re a real talker when the adults aren’t around.” The duo turned their heads when a knock was heard in the doorway. There Levi stood with his arms folded across his chest, a very displeased expression painting his face. Eren’s eyes lit up as he rushed over to the man. “M-Master. I got so lonely waiting for you.” He whimpered. Evangeline rolled her eyes at the fuckery. “So I decided to spend some time with Angelica.”  
  
The little girl sighed, too far done with this guy to even get angry. “My name is Evangeline.” She whispered. Evangeline squeaked as a hand suddenly lifted her chin. A pair of familiar grey orbs analyzing her facial features.  
  
“Your forehead. You have a bump there. What happened?” Damn, Evangeline hated when her father became worried like that. She put on a cute pout.  
  
“I wasn’t paying attention when walking and accidentally ran into the wall. S-Sorry.”  
  
Levi remained silent at the excuse, before letting out a tired sigh. “You look very pretty today.” Evangeline blushed at the compliment before mumbling out an embarrassed ‘Thank you’. Eren sneered with jealousy.  
  
“M-Master. Don’t I look nice too?” he questioned ‘shyly’.  
  
“Uh-huh.” Levi answered in a quick uninterested tone. Not even bothering to look the ocean eyed boy’s way. Cheers erupted inside Evangeline’s head. She literally fought down the urge to make a face at Eren. ‘Ha! In your face.’ She gloated mentally as Eren gave her a fierce glare. “Hurry and finish up so we can go.” Levi instructed to Evangeline before taking Eren by the wrist and dragging him out of the room. The man made sure to close the door behind him, then proceeded to force the young man a great distance from his daughter’s room. “What the fuck did I tell you to do?” Levi bit out angrily.  
  
Eren gulped but managed to put on a stubborn façade. “I got lonely like I said so I decided to play with Yvette.”  
  
Levi’s eyes narrowed dangerously as he took Eren’s face between his thumb and forefinger. “Tch, looks like that pretty little mouth of yours isn’t just useful for sucking dick. It spouts bullshit as well.”  
  
Eren shuddered with pleasure at the insult before gently taking Levi’s hand and placing it against his lips. “Dick isn’t the only thing I love to put in my mouth, Master.” Levi watched as the boy boldly kissed each one of his knuckles lovingly before grazing his lips across his middle finger. A light kiss was then placed at the tip of the older male’s perfectly manicured nail. Levi’s blood ran south as Eren gazed at him behind lust filled eyes as he sucked the appendage between his plump lips in such a sultry manner. Gentle teasing moans vibrated against Eren’s throat as he took in his master’s finger, pulling back a bit, only to engulf it again as though it were a tasty treat. “My master taste so good~” he moaned shamelessly, his body trembling wantonly. Levi’s free hand tightened into a fist as he was slowly being pushed towards the edge. The brat was fully aware of what he was doing. Since day one he’s been on a mission to get Levi’s undivided attention. Plus when was the last time Levi had a good fuck? Not the half-assed quickies he had to endure recently, but a real nice long shag through the night. With his lips still wrapped around his master, Eren allowed his hands to trail between his inner thighs where an obvious bulge was forming. “Mmm~” the young man whimpered as he began to stroke the sensitive area.  
  
‘Dammit Levi. Pull yourself together. You’re letting this little fucker have his way. If you give in now, he’ll start acting out more than he already is. Damn he has no shame. I never met someone who likes to get off from deep throating a fucking finger. I bet if someone were to walk in on us, it wouldn’t faze the brat one bit. I know I should stop him, but dammit those eyes. Those fucking eyes. They should be a sin. Such a unique shade and his voice drives me insane. I don’t know whether to love it or knock his goddamn teeth in. Even the texture and color of his skin despite the fact it’s littered with bruises is beautiful. I want to sink my teeth into that tainted flesh. Claw at his back. Hold him so tightly to the point where he cannot move. Make him mine. Erase any previous traces of ownership until he cannot live without me.’ In an instant Eren found himself hoisted up against the wall, Levi pressed against his hardened groin as the smaller male dug his nails none too gently into the younger’s ass cheeks. A scream almost ripped from Eren’s throat at the erotically painful sensation. “The second you bark, I rip your damned tongue out. Got it, mutt?” Eren nodded obediently before wrapping his arms around Levi’s neck, struggling to keep quiet. “What a bold little shit you are. Having the audacity to disobey my instructions then slobber all over my goddamn hand.” Eren’s entire being shivered as the smaller male began to rotate his hips between his parted thighs. “Your obedience training begins tonight.”  
  
Tears formed in Eren’s eyes. He was so confused. The brunette didn’t know whether to be turned on out of his mind or afraid. But goddamn did he love it. His erection throbbed painfully as his denim jeans rubbed against it, causing Eren much discomfort. “M-Master please...” he begged desperately. Warm shallow breaths kissed Levi’s skin and yet he remained stone-faced. Without a word, Levi carried the young man effortlessly down the hall. Eren snaked his legs around his master’s waist, his heart thumping in anticipation and excitement. The smaller male kicked open his bedroom door and tossed Eren onto the mattress. “M-Master?” Eren questioned innocently. Ocean eyes watched as Levi walked to his closet and the young man’s ears instantly perked up. ‘Ohhhh~~ He’s getting the toys. We’re finally gonna have playtime. And this entire time I thought he was an impotent jerkoff. Yay~’ Clothes flew in every direction as Eren prepared himself for the awaited moment.  
  
“Alright brat. Put th—“ Levi became paralyzed as he emerged from the closet only to find an eager butt naked Eren posing in a very seductive manner in his sheets. Silence engulfed the room and Eren mistook it as the man being shy, but in fact Levi was currently having a mental breakdown. The older male’s mind raced at the thought of the various bacteria that now consumed his sheets. His eyes lingered to Eren’s wild untrimmed pubic hair, his shaggy locks were cleaner than they were originally but still shedding, leaving numerous strands in the sheets. Not to mention Eren failed to receive his enema, so now his dirty used ass was yet again rolling in Levi’s blankets. There’s no way in hell he can save them now. He’d have to buy new bedding and burn his current ones. That was the only way. “What.the.FUCK do you think you’re doing?”  
  
Eren frowned at Levi’s words. “Getting ready for playtime. I wanna play. Let’s play.” He knew it was forbidden to disobey and talk back, but Eren was growing really tired of his master’s selfishness and neglectful behavior.  
  
“Put your clothes back—“  
  
A full blown scowl now crossed Eren’s face. “NO! I SAID I WANNA PLAY! LET’S PLAY!” Levi’s eyes widened for a mere second, one might even question had it ever occurred. “You’ve never spent any time with me since I got here! All you do is lock me in rooms and boss me around and tell me to follow dumb rules!! Then your daughter and that lady is still hanging around!! WHY DO THEY GOTTA BE HERE?! WHY CAN’T IT JUST BE YOU AND ME?!”  
  
Levi’s eyes grew sharp and deadly. “Enough!” he warned in a stern, frightening tone. Attempting to control the situation. But this didn’t faze Eren one bit.  
  
“You’re gonna leave me huh?” Eren questioned in a faint whisper. “You were gonna take me to some place and leave me there. Y-You’re a liar. You don’t want to live with me. You’re just like all the rest.” It was like the calm before the actual storm and Levi refused to admit he was afraid.  
  
Levi watched on in horror as Eren’s eyes darted every which way while the boy mumbled in a fast incoherent manner. So this was it? This was the disorder Ymir was talking about. Fear of being abandoned or forgotten. Despite his loud and stubborn persona, Eren was nothing but a broken insecure brat, possibly beyond repair. Levi cautiously approached the young man as he watched tears fall from those eyes he found so beautiful. “Eren.” He called out softly, hands out in a non-threatening gesture. “It’s okay. I won’t leave and if I do—“ Levi cupped the boy’s face in his hands and Eren avoided eye contact. “Look at me.” Eren hiccuped as tears continued to fall. “I said look at me you brat.” Flooded ocean eyes turned towards the older male after much hesitation. “What’s Rule 4 of the five rules I told you? Say it.”  
  
“N-Never leave your…side.” He answered in a cracked voice.  
  
“And if you ever leave my side, what will happen?”  
  
“Y-You’ll b-b-break my legs.”  
  
Levi then brought the boy into his embrace as Eren took the opportunity to use the older male’s shoulder as a tissue. Eren sniffled as he nuzzled into Levi’s warmth, enjoying the secure feeling it surrounded him with. “…If you ever feel ‘lonely’ or afraid, I should immediately come to mind. Don’t take it out on Evangeline or anyone else. If I ever catch you doing that shit again, I’ll kill you.”  
  
“She was mean to me first.” Eren insisted. Levi growled, he was definitely too old for this bullshit. But a part of Levi knew he wouldn’t regret this decision in the long run. Or he hope he wouldn’t. Oh well. Too late to turn back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Pls leave a comment below. I would love to know your thoughts about this chapter. In all honesty i crave the commentary more than anything else. I really enjoy reading them all despite them being good or bad. Anyway, stay chill and til next time. :D


	4. The Insufferable Brat and the Impotent Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darling, darling, doesn't have a problem  
> Lying to herself 'cause her liquor's top shelf  
> It's alarming honestly how charming she can be  
> Fooling everyone, telling them she's having fun
> 
> She says you don't want to be like me  
> Don't wanna see all the things I've seen  
> I'm dying, I'm dying- ‘Carmen’ by Lana Del Rey

[8 years earlier]  
  
‘If someone were to ask me where I saw myself a decade from now, I’d probably sneer and question “why the fuck’s it matter?” If the same asshole were to ask me what I thought about my present self: 30 years old, jumping into a marriage with a woman just as irrational, quick-tempered and cold-hearted as myself and said woman just so happened to be pregnant, then I’d have no choice but to accept it wouldn’t I? I say I have no choice, because I literally have no choice in the matter. To have an illegitimate child while carrying the Ackerman name is nothing less than a sin. Since crawling out of the fucking womb, my life has been planned out for me. My childhood consisted of pleasing daddy and living up to family standards. Disobedience was not tolerated. Violence was usually the solution. If I stepped out of line in any way, my face was met with the back of my father’s hand and let me tell you. Pops was a big motherfucker. His bite was just as bad as his bark. My mother…Jesus my mother was the sweetest woman to ever walk this rotating shitball we call Earth. Small framed, timid and way too passive to go against my father’s rule. Heaven-sent. She was an angel. My father never raised his hand to my mother, but I’d rather him take out his frustrations on me than her. Don’t get me wrong, I have no regrets. Shit just happens. And like every multi-millionaire living in New York, I deal with my problems with one shot glass at a time.’  
  
Levi downed what had to be his twelfth shot of tequila that night. He was usually a man of endurance but even he had his limits. The rambunctious and drunken crowd around him cheered with glasses in the air. Some empty, others re-filled as old-school rock music blared in the background. As if on a timer, they always howled in unison every time Levi took a shot or asked for another drink. The room reeked of liquor, various overused fragrances and perspiration. The intoxicated vibration of laughter and limitless chatter echoed around Levi as he struggled to comprehend what was going on. “Rivaille!” a familiar voice called out to him in a sea of unknown faces. Pale skin flushed, eyes hazy, the man turned to see Hanji taking a seat beside him. “For a man who’s getting hitched tomorrow, you sure don’t look too excited.”  
  
“Che.” Levi remarked before emptying his current glass. “Oi. Another. Make it whiskey this time.” He ordered the barkeep. That’s right. He remembers now. This was supposed to be his bachelor party. A party he didn’t even want, but Hanji insisted. Saying over and over that it was tradition. Levi basically agreed to this ridiculous arrangement to shut her up. The busty attractive barkeep placed Levi’s order in front of him and just as fast as it appeared, it was gone. The man winced at the bitter taste as it burned his throat so beautifully. “What’s so fuckin’ great about it?” he questioned in a bit of a slur.  
  
Hanji simply smiled in sympathy. “Hey. Can I get a glass of water over here?” the bartender nodded her head with a polite smile. “Thanks.”  
  
“And another whiskey.” Levi added as he drummed his fingers irritably against the counter.  
  
“I think you’ve had enough. Seriously are you trying to break a world record or something? Christ.”  
  
“Mind your fuckin’ business…dumb glasses bitch.” Levi cursed. Despite his drunken stupor, Levi was fully aware of how irrational he was being. Hanji was the closest thing to a friend he’s ever had. She didn’t deserve such treatment. Especially from a pathetic egotistical piece of shit like Levi. But in the end she remained by Levi’s side through thick and thin. No matter what harsh words left his lips, no matter how degrading, Hanji’s smile never wavered.  
  
“So you come up with a name yet?” Hanji questioned as she took Levi’s momentary distraction to switch her water with his whiskey the moment the glasses hit the counter.  
  
“…For what?” A heavy frown crossed Levi’s lips after realizing instead of his requested whiskey, a glass of iced water was placed before him. Instead of making a scene and possibly risk being thrown out he downed the beverage and sighed in content at the cooling sensation. Hanji gave the man a look of disbelief. A part of her praying it was just the liquor talking.  
  
“Your unborn child. What are you going to name her?”  
  
Levi shrugged his shoulders. He’s honestly never given it any thought nor did he care to. “Little cunt. I don’t know. Why the fuck do you care what’s it name?” Hanji shot her friend a disapproving glare. It wasn’t as intimidating as Levi’s. Not by a mile, but a person could tell she was upset or at least effected by Levi’s comment. A tired sigh left Levi’s lips as he gulped down more of his water. “I honestly don’t know. Annie will probably decide it all in the end anyways. Fuckin with that bitch, I wouldn’t be surprised if I’m not allowed to step foot in the goddamn hospital during the delivery. But the ole’ man’s happy. That’s all that matters.” He murmured into his drink.  
  
Hanji gave her friend a much needed sincere pat on the back. “You can’t always live the life your father wants Rivaille. You only get one chance to be here, live it the way you want. You think you got to where you are today because of your father? I mean he had some part in it, but it was mainly your hard work. Your blood, your sweat, your tears. Not his. You were destined to be something great, even if your father played a part in your life or not. You’re the main reason I decided to transfer to the Shiganshina department.”  
  
“Ew. I could do without the disgusting love confession. Especially from you. Revolting.” His dark eyes narrowed to emphasize his level of detest. Hanji laughed as expected.  
  
“Well. I’m just giving you a few words of encouragement. You can ignore them if you want. Your choice. But allow me to make one selfish request.” Levi grunted, urging the woman to continue. “Don’t…don’t let your hatred for Annie or your father reach that little girl…” Steel eyes widened a bit in shock. “…she’s the most innocent one in all this madness. A crazed mother, a crazed grandfather. The least she could have is a loving father.” The music—the wild atmosphere that seemed to fade away in that instant resurfaced, engulfing the two friends back into a world of delirium and carelessness.  
  
[Present]  
  
‘If someone were to tell me that almost a decade from that moment, I’d be cruising around the streets of New York with a broken (and filthy) brat I dropped 20 million on, shitty glasses Hanji and my gifted daughter, I would have seriously laughed in their face.’ Levi focused on the road ahead, his usual discontent expression present as his car was consumed with a mixture of off-key singing and laughter. ‘Tongue tied’ by Grouplove started playing on the radio a minute before and Hanji took it upon herself to start a fucking concert, eventually urging Evangeline and Eren to join in. The singing trio didn’t annoy Levi as much as it should have, despite the obvious ‘shut-the-fuck-up’ vibes he seemed to emit. The man didn’t like it nor did he mind it, he just basked in the moment. Levi took the opportunity to steal a glance at Eren who was singing happily beside him, clapping his hands to the beat. A bright smile decorating his slightly chapped lips. After a while of staring, Eren could feel eyes on him and instantly turned the older male’s way. The song soon ended and Hanji cheered in the backseat. Evangeline noticed the staring contest that seemed to take place between her father and Eren and she narrowed her eyes. There’s no way her Papa could be in love with this guy. A lightbulb then went off in the little girl’s head and her pretty lips was painted with a mischievous smirk.  
  
“So umm Brat—“ Evangeline called out in a polite tone she usually used when speaking to adults.  
  
Eren shot the girl a glare. “My name is Eren you twit.”  
  
“Hey!” Levi yelled sternly, giving Eren a warning. Eren jumped at his master’s tone before sulking in his seat. “Behave.” Evangeline snickered inside her head at her victory. Eren jerked his head towards the window, idly watching the bustling sidewalks of New York, but Evangeline wasn’t done. Far from it actually. She was going to pick at Eren until he was revealed as the two-faced little hussy that he was. Hanji watched silently in amusement as Evangeline leaned forward a bit, attempting to move closer to the seething young man.  
  
“So Eren. What university do you attend?” Evangeline questioned politely. Eren rolled his eyes at the ridiculous question.  
  
“I don’t go to a university. Obviously.” Eren replied in an annoyed tone of voice.  
  
Evangeline gasped as though she were shocked. “Why not? You look as though you would be in your first or second year of university by now.”  
  
“Because I just don’t.” Eren sneered. ‘Now shut the hell you. You annoying Chihuahua!’ he cursed mentally.  
  
“Oh. Is it because you’re incompetent—“ Evangeline questioned bluntly.  
  
“Evangeline!” Levi yelled, a bit shocked that his daughter said such a thing. She was never the type to cause trouble, even as a newborn she rarely if ever cried or threw a fit unless there was a valid reason behind it.  
  
“What~” Evangeline pouted in feign innocence. “I was just wondering why Eren doesn’t date someone his own age. I mean you’ve never mentioned him before so he must not be that important. Then he just barges into our home and eat all the food and does what he wants.”  
  
Eren gave the agitated little girl a wicked grin as he nuzzled his cheek against Levi’s shoulder. “And as your future Mama, I will continue doing as I please. I was thinking about talking to Papa about sending you to a nice boarding school. Maybe in Europe.”  
  
“Boarding School?!” Evangeline shouted with rage, face a scarlet red.  
  
Eren laughed sadistically at Evangeline’s reaction. “It’ll teach you some manners. Besides me and Papa need the alone time if we’re going to wed soon.”  
  
No one could have predicted what happened next as Evangeline quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and lunged at Eren like a wild animal. All she could see was red as her and Eren tussled in the passenger’s seat, shouting hateful insults towards one another. Hanji struggled to control the situation from the backseat while Levi attempted to do the same. The car swerved violently as Levi gripped his daughter’s dress, trying desperately to pull her from Eren while at the same time trying to keep control of the vehicle. The honking of car horns filled the road after almost being side swiped by the Rolls-Royce. Levi had reached his limit. Enough was enough. The man parted his thin lips, ready to shut everything down but before a word could get out, a tiny foot collided harshly with his cheek. Eren screamed as Evangeline bit down on his arm after the young man attempted to push her away. Hanji gasped at the sight and quickly plugged Evangeline’s nose. A technique she saw on TV when young children formed a habit of biting. The car was filled with complete chaos and mayhem, it was a miracle they managed to make it to their destination. Upon their arrival the car grew dead silent, except for Eren who was whimpering over the deep bite mark embedded in his arm. Levi pulled into an available parking spot and cut the engine with an exhausted sigh. His cheek ached like hell and he was no longer in the mood for shopping.  
  
The tense silence made Hanji shift in her seat. She really didn’t know what to say and that was a first coming from her. The woman knew Evangeline since she was born and she’s always been so well-behaved. Hanji didn’t think there was ever a time Evangeline actually needed to be disciplined. Levi was probably just as stumped as she was. “Ah. Th-The weather’s really nice today. I mean it’s a bit chilly but what do you expect right?” Hanji gave a nervous chuckle at her attempt to lighten the mood.  
  
“Four-eyes. Take the brat and bring him to the usual salon. Tell Rico to fix him up and try her best to make him look less like shit.” Eren frowned at being made fun of. Hanji nodded obediently at Levi’s dark tone of voice, before getting out of the car and opening Eren’s passenger door.  
  
“C-come on Eren. We’ll make you look extra pretty for Levi.”  
  
The young man slapped the woman’s hands away. Refusing to go anywhere his master wasn’t going. “Get away from me! I don’t want to go with you.”  
  
Hanji laughed nervously. How could this kid be so stubborn? Can he seriously not read the atmosphere? Now’s definitely not the time for this crap. Not wanting to piss off Levi even more and risk causing her own death, Hanji placed a firm grip on Eren’s arm before ripping him out of his seat. The teenager thrashed about, screaming and wailing how Hanji was apparently hurting him. And how his arm hurt and how he now has rabies. Evangeline watched Hanji and Eren disappear into the vast parking lot and the car was yet again left with an eerie silence. Evangeline had to admit she was pretty frightened at the moment. This was the first time she heard her father use such crude language. The girl can’t remember the last time she heard her father curse. Probably two years ago when he got into an argument with Grandpa Kenny. But that was expected since the two are on bad terms. Evangeline sat properly in the seat Eren just left from and stared down at her shoes that now held creases and marks. A sigh left Levi’s lips, causing his daughter to tense. The girl’s small palms gripped onto her dress tightly, her bottom lip was sucked between her teeth and her large doe eyes stung with forming tears.  
  
“I-I’m sorry Papa…I embarrassed you.” Evangeline hiccupped as tears rolled down her rosy cheeks in large quantities. Her small frame trembled violently. How could she let that idiot get the best of her? She behaved so childishly and unrefined. What if someone were to witness her actions? She would not only tarnish her reputation but her parents’ as well.  
  
“I’m so proud of you.”  
  
Evangeline became paralyzed, lost in her own self-discipline to fully comprehend what was happening around her. The girl looked at her father in absolute bewilderment. “W-Wha?”  
  
“I’m proud of you.” Levi repeated, letting the smallest of smiles grazing his lips. “You handled yourself well. I won’t always be around Evangeline. To watch over you as much as I would like to, but at least I know when I’m gone you’ll be able to handle your own. I know that brat’s been giving you a hard time since he’s gotten here, but I didn’t want to embarrass you by asking you about it. It’s okay to rely on me Evangeline. It’s okay to cry when you want to, scream when frustrated and be selfish. It’s okay Evangeline to be a kid. I won’t love you any less. You’ll always be my pride and joy.”  
  
“A-A kid...”  
  
Evangeline, we’ve recited this together numerous times. Why can’t you get it right?! Are you purposely trying to embarrass me?  
  
The circus? Evangeline don’t ever mention something so ridiculous to me again. Instead of begging to see a bunch of freaks in a tent, you should be practicing for your recital. Your grandfather will be there and it’s crucial that everything goes perfectly.  
  
Your father was always a piece of shit. Only ever cared about himself. When he found out I was pregnant with you, he laughed and told me he didn’t have time for my bullshit. You were considered a burden to him since day 1.  
  
“Evangeline.”  
  
Evangeline boldly swallowed the lump in her throat, but the tears refused to waver. “Th-Then why are you dating such a horrible person?” Levi cocked an eyebrow in his daughter’s direction. “That guy! Eren.” She hissed through clenched teeth. “—is rude and lazy and immature and a bully andandand STUPID!”  
  
Levi fought down the urge to laugh. Words couldn’t describe how adorable this was. “Yes. He is all those things. And not to mention dirty.” A faint smile decorated Evangeline’s lips. “But no one’s perfect. Even I possess flaws, Evangeline.”  
  
Evangeline frowned heavily. “P-Papa is the best. Papa can do anything!” Levi felt a pang of guilt in his chest as his daughter’s eyes filled with admiration. If only Evangeline knew what a sick twisted fuck he really was. Would she still gaze at him with such eyes? Would she still put him on such a ludicrous pedestal? Would she still love him? Levi wet his lips before running his hand through his raven hair.  
  
“No. I’m not. I wish I could do anything, but I can’t. All I can do is my best, but that’s what makes us human.”  
  
[Meanwhile in the salon]  
  
Hanji was officially at a breaking point. She now realized why she was 36, single with no kids. And she now realized why she was grateful for being 36, single with no kids. After basically dragging Eren into the mall as he screamed like a rape victim, she managed to coax the young man into the hair salon with the promises of sweets after he successfully got his haircut and Levi cuddling with him later. One of those promises will most likely go unfulfilled. She’s not going to say which, but we all have a pretty clear idea of which one. Eren grumbled to himself as Rico wrapped a thin sheet around his neck to catch excess hair. “Who’s this? One of Levi’s illegitimate kids?” Rico questioned while inspecting Eren with sharp eyes behind thin frames.  
  
Hanji managed a hearty laugh, despite her sudden exhaustion. “Levi’d rip your throat out if he ever heard you say that.”  
  
“Wouldn’t be the first time he tried.” The blonde pulled her scissors and comb from the disinfectant with a sigh. “So judging by this guy’s appearance, I guess he wants me to go all out.”  
  
Hanji gave the woman a smile and nod. “His exact words were “Make him look less like shit”. Give him something Levi will accept but nothing too mature for his age. His hair is pretty dull, so give it a little sheen if you don’t mind and his eyebrows need a little trimming. Also Mani and Pedi. Facial scrub. The works. Thanks you’re a peach.” Rico rolled her eyes, but got to work on Eren’s hair.  
  
“Where’s master? You said he’d meet us here. It’s been over 5 minutes.” Eren glared.  
  
“He’s going to be here don’t worry. Besides do you want him to come now while you’re in the middle of your makeover?” Eren gave Hanji a skeptical look. “Just think how happy he’ll be after seeing how well you cleaned up. His eyes will be on you 24/7.” Eren’s tanned skin turned a beautiful shade of red.  
  
“R-Really?”  
  
“Definitely!” Hanji assured with no remorse. “Not only that but his hands will wander as well if you catch my drift.” She winked. Eren’s heart pounded in his chest. The teenager felt safest when his master was around or at least in his line of vision, but his master’s happiness did matter most to him. Eren pondered his thoughts. Was he strong enough to be away from Levi for that long? He didn’t trust himself, but he did want Levi to be happy. Plus Hanji was here. A familiar face, so maybe he could.  
  
“O-Okay. I’ll do it for my master, b-b-but you’re not going to leave. Are you?” Eren looked at Hanji behind pleading yet scared eyes.  
  
Hanji’s shoulders dropped, no longer finding this situation amusing. ‘This kid…he’s absolutely terrified of being alone.’  
  
“Yeah. I’m not going anywhere.” She promised with a sincere grin. Rico eavesdropped on the conversation in curiosity. She could tell something was going on, especially the way certain words were used but decided it was none of her business in the end. It wasn’t her job to venture into her clients lives, especially someone as powerful as Levi and Hanji. Instead the blonde made a wise decision to turn a blind eye on the situation and continue her work. “After this we can go to any store you want and pick out an outfit to complete your transformation.” Eren visibly flinched at Hanji’s words. “Don’t worry if Levi bitches about it, I’ll take the fall.”  
  
“I-It’s not that. It’s just…I really don’t trust myself with making decisions. M-My owner always makes the decisions for me.” Eren replied in a tone that was barely comprehensible.  
  
“H-Hey. I’ll make sure Levi gives you a nice reward tonight. Where do you feel most comfortable? Besides with Levi.” She quickly added.  
  
Eren gave the question some thought. “Well. I always liked living at Pink Handcuffs.”  
  
“Done! I’ll contact Ymir and request a private room for you and Levi.”  
  
Eren blushed madly. “P-P-P-Private room?! With my master? So early? N-No! He’s too inexperienced.”  
  
Hanji held her sides in uncontrollable laughter. “W-What do you mean?”  
  
“W-Well…” Eren checked his surroundings as though making sure a certain someone wasn’t around to hear what he was about to say. “He…doesn’t know what he’s doing. It’s painfully obvious that I’m his first real submissive. He’s nothing but a bunch of empty threats. Any other master I’ve had would’ve put me in my place on the spot. I disobeyed how many times since I’ve been living with him? At first I thought he was the real deal when he kneed me in the stomach that night, which kinda turned me on, but when his annoying lil twit of a daughter is around. He’s nothing but a hopeless old man. Even his mannerisms change. I want to be man-handled. I want to be punished. I want him to talk dirty to me and put me in my place! Goddammit I want him to be my master.”  
  
“Preach honey.” Hanji and Eren watched as fellow female patrons began clapping in unison.  
  
“I can’t remember the last time my husband went down on me. Ever since the baby was born, he’s a dead fish. Don’t get me wrong I love our child but a woman has her needs.”  
  
“Tch. Back then me and my man used to screw wherever our backs touched, but now he comes home from work and not even a glance in my direction.”  
  
“At least you don’t have to hear ‘I’m tired’ or ‘I’m not in the mood’ all day, every day. Please! You’re not so tired to go cruising around with the boys at some third rate titty bar downtown!”  
  
Eren nodded fiercely in agreement. “Earlier. He held me against the wall thinking we were going to have playtime, kissing my neck and getting me hot, but when we get to his room—I’m naked and waiting and guess what he does?” The women gave Eren their complete and undivided attention. “He calls me dirty. Looks at me as though I’m a piece of garbage. Tells me I’m disgusting and says I have to do a list of things before we get to have sex.” The women twist their face in disapproval and shock at Eren’s words. Some mumbling things like ‘that bastard’ or ‘oh no he did not!’ “Now I’m here, trying my best to look ‘appropriate’ for him.”  
  
“And I bet it’s all on your dime!” one woman hissed with the shake of her head.  
  
“That’s how they are. Complain, complain, complain about your appearance but doesn’t put anything towards it. Do they think being a beauty queen is cheap?!”  
  
“And doesn’t say a damn word when you went through the trouble of getting it done.”  
  
“You should dump the son of a bitch honey. You’re young. You don’t need him.”  
  
“I would if I could.” Eren insisted. “But it’s more complicated than that. Plus he said if I ever left he’d break my kneecaps.”  
  
“WHAT?!!” the women shrieked in unison. Sensing that this was now getting a bit out of hand, Hanji took it upon herself to quickly intervene. This kid was seriously dangerous. It’s like no matter where he went, trouble hovered over him like a friggin guardian angel. Only by the grace of the Gods above was Hanji able to calm the raging wealthy housewives of New York. The woman then sent her friend a warning text, telling him maybe it was best if he just avoided the salon and spent time with Evangeline and they’d meet up later. And to her surprise, after only 15 minutes of arguing Levi reluctantly agreed. 30 minutes turned into an hour and an hour turned into 2 and without realizing Hanji drifted off to sleep in an abandoned styling chair adjacent from Eren’s. Rico rolled her eyes at the obnoxiously snoring and drooling woman. She was so going to charge Levi extra for this.  
  
“Wake up.” The blonde ordered in a hard tone while giving Hanji’s chair a firm kick. Hanji awoke with a start, struggling to figure out where she was. “I’m done. Levi’s precious little boy toy is ready.” With a heavy blush painting his cheeks, Eren stepped in front of Hanji and her jaw instantly dropped. Gorgeous wasn’t even worthy of what to call Eren at that moment. His long, wild and shaggy hair was replaced with a short cut that reached his ears. It glistened beautifully under the salon’s lighting, showing it’s now silky texture of milk chocolate hue. His bushy eyebrows were trimmed and tamed to perfection. Hanji then looked into Eren’s eyes that were no longer hiding behind a fringe. A deep ocean of blue and green. “His finger and toenails has been cleaned thoroughly and cut upon request and just so I wouldn’t have to hear short stacks mouth later. I went ahead and did a bit of manscaping for the kid.”  
  
“Y-You’re…You’re…You’re so…CUTE!” Hanji squealed while embracing the boy in a sudden bear hug. “Oh~. So adorable, but with the sexiness of a model. Damn kid. We need to talk to Levi about getting you a modelling contract.”  
  
Eren blushed harder if that was even possible. “Y-You really th-think I look that good? Will master like it?”  
  
“Are you kidding? You’ll be beating Levi off with a stick with looks like this! Now let’s go get you a sexy outfit that he can’t resist then go show you off.”  
  
“O-O-Okay.” Eren agreed with a shy smile. “Goodbye ladies.” The young man waved off to the female patrons in the salon. The group of women bid the boy farewell while throwing in various comments about how he was too good for Levi, etc etc.  
  
Levi checked his phone for what had to be the umpteenth time and just like the last 2 hours there was still no response from that four-eyed bitch. The man took another sip of his green tea, which usually succeeded in calming his rigid nerves but not today. Evangeline silently took a bite of her strawberry cheesecake, which she ordered from Phantomhive Sweets. She was kind of hoping to see Ciel there, but when his family owned over 60 exclusive cafés and high-end restaurants in New York alone, then the chances were very slim, but a girl can dream right? For the past two and a half hours she and her father jumped from shop to shop, buying clothes for not only herself but things that were obviously for Eren until Levi was unable to carry anymore bags. Evangeline loved spending time with her father, since he was a busy man but hated how his attention wasn’t solely on her, despite the fact she was right in front of him. Her father promised she will always be his first priority. But she believed that one day, that might change.  
  
“He’s fine. It’s not like he’s going to die in a mall. Besides Ms. Hanji is with him.” Evangeline implied with another bite of her cake. Sharp grey eyes looked her way before facing downward. “What he said. You’re not going to marry him. Are you?”  
  
“…If I ever planned to marry that brat, you’d be the first to know. But it’s highly unlikely that I will. If I wanted to get re-married then I would have done it ages ago.”  
  
“Then why don’t you?” Evangeline questioned simply. Levi’s eyebrows creased with a mixture of curiosity and disbelief. “Papa. It’s okay if you love him…”  
  
“I don’t.” Levi stated in a hard tone. “When you’re older. You’ll understand.”  
  
“Then why are you buying him clothes? Why are you so anxious about Ms. Hanji not picking up the phone? Why were you two sleeping in the same bed? Why were you feeding him and coddling him during our meal earlier? I mean he is just a tenant right?” Evangeline accused as she stopped to catch her breath. Levi’s eyes widened in total shock. What was he supposed to say? I bought the brat from an underground sex club because I’m a domineering fuck who gets off at the thought of someone licking my boots…literally? Evangeline’s large eyes suddenly went from spiteful to awe in a matter of seconds. Hanji approached the table clearly out of breath and a bit disheveled.  
  
“Where the fuck have you been?” Levi spat silently through clenched teeth once noticing the woman’s existence. Hanji simply gave the man an exhausted chuckle. The raven haired man then proceeded to inspect Hanji’s surroundings to notice something was missing. “Where’s the brat?! Shit you let him run away?”  
  
The spectacled woman gave her friend a pout. “Of course not. The kid almost got kidnapped like 3 times while getting here. Thank God I saw you before things got risky.”  
  
“Risky?” Levi hissed, not in the mood for this shitty woman’s mind games. “What the fuck you mean ‘risky’? Where is he?!”  
  
“Cool it. He’s over there.” Hanji pointed out with a shit eating grin. Levi followed the direction in which she was pointing to see a tall young male with chocolate brown hair wearing a pair of faded grey jeans, a black pea coat, and combat boots. He was surrounded by a group of giggling girls, occasionally sharing a few laughs with them. Levi narrowed his eyes in disbelief. Was that really the brat? He looked like something straight out of a fashion magazine. In that moment, the steel-eyed man watched as one of the girls took it upon herself to brush up against his property in a flirtatious way. “He’s sucha cutie right? Girls been chasing him ever since we left the—“ Before Hanji could finish her sentence, she watched as Levi marched angrily over to the unsuspecting group, pushing anyone who happened to block his objective to the side. When he was a few feet away, Eren’s blood ran cold at the infuriating expression on his master’s face.  
  
“M-M-Master?” he whimpered shamefully with his head down. The girls ceased their giggling and turned Levi’s way.  
  
The silence that rose amongst the group was heavy, tense and uncomfortable. Levi took a deep breath through his nose, an attempt to calm his rising anger. “Now. I remember distinctly—“ he began softly in a frightening voice. “—giving permission for you to stay with that four-eyed bitch until you were returned to me. While I’m waiting for over 2 fucking hours for you to return, I eventually see Hanji but not you. I turn my head and I find you instead cackling like a fucking hyena with a bunch of cock hungry cunts!” Eren trembled at the rise in tone at Levi’s voice. “Now I admit, I do tend to over exaggerate so I will give you the benefit of the doubt and allow you to tell me what exactly is going the fuck on.”  
  
Sensing how truly dangerous this situation was, the girls took the opportunity to retreat into the crowded mall as Levi’s anger was solely focused on Eren. Eren had to admit he was scared shitless, but there was no way Levi was going to hurt him. They were in public. There were witnesses and what was wrong with a little harmless fun? After coming to this little realization, Eren mustered up the courage to shoot Levi a cocky grin. “It was just a little flirting ole’ man. Fuckin chill.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Were the only words Levi could think to say. The brat had balls that’s for sure.  
  
“I told you to fuckin chill. You barely pay any attention to me once you bring me home then you have the nerve to rip me away from people who actually give a fuck about my existence.”  
  
Levi let out a mocking chuckle. “Let me tell you something you lil bitch. I put those clothes on your back, the shoes on your fuckin feet and food in your goddamn belly. I am the reason for your fucking existence you lil shit. You should be groveling at my feet right now, thanking me for rescuing you from the life of a two bit whore and allowing you to live like a civilized human being instead of a goddamn animal. But I guess the saying is true “You can’t turn a ho into a housewife.”  
  
Eren narrowed his eyes in complete disdain. “Is that what I am to you? A ho?”  
  
Levi ran his fingers through his raven locks. Arrogance painting his usually stoic facial features. “I don’t know, brat? What would you consider yourself to be? On second thought, a ho is giving you too much credit. You’re more of a toy if anything. An overpriced one at that.” Eren’s heart twisted painfully. He bit harshly onto his bottom lip, trying desperately to conceal the pain. He thought Levi was different. He is. Isn’t he? He said so himself. He’s not like the rest of those bastards. But why is he saying this? He doesn’t mean it. He can’t mean it. “I mean just earlier you were on your back with your thighs apart, begging to be fucked. What is it that you call it? ‘Playtime’? And my daughter and shitty glasses were in the other room too. Such a lewd bitch huh?” That was the final straw, it was as though all the fear and sadness from earlier disappeared and was replaced with untamable anger. Without a second thought, Eren gathered all the resentment he currently held for this man and spat it right in his master’s face. Onlookers gasped at the disrespectful and disgusting act. Time stood still for Levi. He didn’t know whether to be pissed or shocked by what happened. The man even questioned the reality of it all. His body then cringed and shivered as he felt the spit slide down his nose and lips.  
  
“FUCK YOU, YOU IMPOTENT FUCKER!” Eren screamed; no longer caring about the consequences he will surely suffer later. “You think you’re so much better than me just because you live in a big fancy place and drive a nice car?!! Well fuck you! I hope you choke on your silver spoon and die, you Versace wearing hobbit!!” The brunette then turned on his heel and took advantage of Levi’s stupor to escape through the equally shocked shoppers.  
  
At that moment, Hanji managed to push her way through the crowd, whispers surrounding her on every side. “Levi, what’s going o—“ She was cut short after seeing the telltale signs of what occurred. The fresh wad of spit still tainting Levi’s face, the man’s otherworldly daze, his sudden paralysis. The woman has seen this before. Levi has officially shut down. It happens when the raven witnesses something so ungodly unhygienic that no emotion can express it. The last time she saw Levi shut down was during Evangeline’s 5th birthday party. One of the kids attending had really bad allergies and would sneeze literally every other minute. His mother would always be there to dutifully wipe away the excess snot, but Levi continued to watch over him like a psychotic germophobic hawk. The day carried on thankfully without incident until it was time to cut the cake. The woman had abandoned her kid momentarily to chat away with fellow parents, unable to stop the impending disaster. After singing the traditional birthday song, Levi began cutting the cake. All the kids gathered anxiously around as expected, all wanting to snag the first piece. Then without warning the snot nosed brat from earlier inhaled deeply before unleashing hell, not only on the cake but on Levi as well and to make matters worse, it didn’t faze the other kids one bit, because as Levi stood there frozen in time, the youngsters took it upon themselves to claw at the dessert like animals. There wasn’t really a time limit for when he would snap out of it. Last time it took a good three hours.  
  
Worry painting her face, Evangeline rushed to her father’s side. “Papa! Papa, are you ok? What did he do to you?” The little girl turned to Hanji, her eyes flooded with tears. “Ms. Hanji, call an ambulance!” The red head roughed up her already disheveled hair while letting out an exasperated sigh. Today was indeed going to be a long day. Evangeline let out a blood curdling scream. “I don’t think he’s breathing! Hold on Papa, help will be here soon!!” Too long…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. Please comment. Me love comments. Until next time. See ya! LOL


	5. A Twink Named Armin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BN: Hello, welcome to Chapter 5 of Lost Pet. In this chapter there will be cross-dressing. Armin is comfortable being addressed as male or female. So when he comes into contact with someone who isn't a close friend and knows nothing of his lifestyle, I will refer to him as 'she', but I don't want any confusion so other times he'll be called 'he'. Now Armin is still a boy. There is no sex change. He's just too fucking cute to dress like a man. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It took me longer than what i wanted, but hey school, work you know the drill.
> 
> I can't wait to get away from you  
> Unsurprisingly you hate me too  
> We only communicate when we need to fight  
> But we are best friends, right?
> 
> You're too good at pretending you don't care  
> There's enough resentment in the air  
> You don't want me in the flat when you're home at night  
> But we are best friends, right?
> 
> -Best Friends by Amy Winehouse

“What happened? What happened?”  
  
“I think it was a lover’s spat.”  
  
“That guy totally spit in his face.”  
  
“No way.”  
  
“Yeah. It was so gross.”  
  
‘Crap. This is getting a bit out of hand.’ Hanji thought as she watched the unwanted audience around them pull out their cameras and phones, ready to record Levi’s utter humiliation. The last thing any of them needed was for this to go viral on the internet. Hanji quickly ushered Evangeline to the side so she could take over. Every ounce of strength she possessed was used to pick up the boulder that was Levi. Christ how can something so tiny be so heavy. “Stick close to me, Evy.” Hanji stressed as she forcedly pushed her way through the crowd, Evangeline holding onto her coat tail.  
  
“I-Is Papa going *hic* …be okay?” The red head looked into the dead soulless eyes of the man in her arms; the wad of spit long dried away then to the teary crystal orbs of Evangeline and at that moment she began regretting her decision. Nothing, absolutely nothing could have prepared her for this. Hanji has always been an open-minded person. She was the type to actually believe in that ‘YOLO’ (You Only Live Once) bullshit, plus she was very charismatic in her own eccentric way. So when she met Ymir and Krista for the first time, she was instantly intrigued by the BDSM community. A culture that was misunderstood and shunned by society, but when others saw something horrific, she saw nothing but unconditional love. It was beautiful yet amazing at the same time. How someone could turn pain into pleasure, pick up a broken individual and make them feel whole and the love. It was different somehow. She couldn’t really put it into words, but the ability for someone to voluntarily put their heart, mind and soul into the hands of another and trust them to protect it was ****. For as long as she’d known him, Levi was never successful in the love department. He always managed to rub people the wrong way, but his intentions were always good. He wasn’t meant for partnerships but to lead, provide and protect, so she knew normal relationships would never work out. Hanji has seen a lot of pets in her day, anxious to please, always obedient, but none were like this. None were like Eren Jaeger.  
  
Thankful that they had finally reached the parking lot and out of the chaos of the mall, Hanji began scanning the array of cars in search of Levi’s. “Crap. Do you remember where we park--?” The woman stopped short after hearing a commotion nearby. She approached the group of bickering teenagers circled around what appeared to be a pile of broken glass. “H-Hey what’s going on here?”  
  
One of the teenaged girls looked at Hanji as though she had grown another head or maybe held an unconscious man in her arms. “It was so bizarre.”  
  
“Real bizarre.” Her friend emphasized.  
  
“A hot guy with a tan was having trouble with his car, said he had lost his keys. We offered to help, but he declined.” The girl explained. Hanji didn’t like where this was going, but urged her to continue. “Then suddenly out of nowhere, he picked up a rock or something and smashed the window in. The car alarm started blaring and we were suspicious about it, but he just gave us the cutest smile and said: Don’t worry this is my husband’s car. Then he hotwired it and sped off.”  
  
“I think we witnessed a robbery.” One of the girls whispered to her friends.  
  
“He hurt Papa, then he stole his car!” Evangeline shouted, no longer able to control the rage she felt. “Ms. Hanji we have to call the police. This is theft! He is a criminal!”  
  
“Calm down, Evy. Breathe. I’ll handle this. We’ll get the car back and Levi some help, but first we have to find a ride. If you would dig into my coat pocket for me and pull out my cell, it’ll help me a lot.” Evangeline’s eyes narrowed, she was never the type to disobey especially an adult, and so the little girl reluctantly obeyed and fished out Hanji’s phone. ‘Shit. Where would he go? Eren’s not that bright, but he’s not stupid enough to steal the car of his owner then head back to his house. Wait…’  
  
“Should I call Petra?”  
  
“No I—I need for you to call a friend of mine.”  
  
[Meanwhile]  
  
Ymir lit what had to be her 5th or 6th cigarette as she listened to the horrendous performance that was transpiring on the stage before her. If she had to listen to another dried out version of some mainstream pop song, she was going to blow her brains out. The woman rubbed at her temple, before finally deciding to dismiss the singer. “That’s enough. Please. Thank you, we’ll be in touch if you make the final cut.” Once the singer was out of sight, out of mind Ymir shook her head at Krista, who in response marked the contestant off the list. This was slowly running on the club owner’s nerves. She has to find a replacement for that little psychopath before Friday. Call Eren what you want, but the bastard was talented. Whoever had the luck of hearing him sing, heard the voice of an angel. So every Friday night, Ymir made it a habit of allowing Eren to put on a show for the club patrons. Not only being a gifted singer, but a natural on the pole attracted people from all around. So much so that it became a tradition at ‘Pink Handcuffs’. At first Ymir was a bit worried about her new cash cow receiving so much attention. She always despised men, but Eren was without a doubt, unearthly gorgeous, so putting him in the spotlight was like putting a diamond in a display window. But it was completely up to a pet whether or not he/she was ready for a dom. After leaving a relationship at times submissives wanted time to ‘heal’ before putting themselves back on the market. So being the ill-tempered, rude piece of shit he was, Eren refused any and all doms after his 11th one (who truly knows how many, Ymir lost count). This news was a breath of fresh air for Ymir, which was of course short lived. Eren’s emotions were like a current. Sometimes he was like a gentle stream, other times he was a brash river and then he was like a fucking tsunami, ready to destroy everything and everyone in his path. But despite it all, men and women alike still wished to tame him, so the brunette being purchased after deciding he was ready for a new owner didn’t surprise her in the least. It was the waiting game that irked her the most.  
  
Growing a bit worried by her domme’s dejected mood, Krista offered Ymir a bright smile. “Don’t worry miss, I’m sure we’ll find someone soon.” Ymir gave her pet a chaste kiss on her soft lips, causing Krista’s skin to blush an adorable pink.  
  
“Let’s face it. Eren was a pain in my ass, but he was a valuable part of this family. It’s going to be hard to find a replacement so suddenly.” She stated, before glaring in Jean’s direction, who was currently having a beer with Reiner, Marco, Connie and Sasha. “If this were a fucking circus, I’d be a billionaire by now.” The woman then let out an exasperated sigh. “Those idiots are going to be the death of me.”  
  
At that moment, Ymir’s cell phone went off and feeling as though her miss wasn’t in the mood for business, Krista was ready to reject the caller. “Hello? –O-Oh hello Ms. Hanji…” Ymir’s attention instantly shot back to her pet. “…Uh no Eren isn’t here. Why, is he okay? ---He’s missing? Oh no.” Krista looked over to Ymir who motioned her to hand over the phone.  
  
With another heavy sigh, the domme answered with a reluctant ‘hello’. “He did what?!” Ymir shouted while shooting out of her chair, successfully grabbing her employee’s attention. “Wait til I get my hands on that green eyed cock sucker! No he isn’t here—I have no fucking clue where he’d run off to, usually when he pulled this bullshit, he’d come crawling back to the club. Yeah…I see. I see…well we’ll keep up the search on our end and if anything comes up, I’ll call you. –Bye.”  
  
“What’s going on?” Connie questioned as he ran over with the others in tow.  
  
“E-Eren is missing.” Krista announced sadly. Everyone suddenly erupted into cheers, giving each other high fives and claiming how they had won the bet. Krista frowned. This was a serious matter. Eren was a sensitive pet with special needs and now he was out in the street unsupervised. “This isn’t funny. We have to find him before he gets hurt or worse...”  
  
Jean rolled his eyes. “Christ, it’s only been a fucking day since he left. He literally pulls this bullshit every time. The bastard has nowhere else to go. I say we stay here and wait til he comes crawling back to the club like always.”  
  
“He spat in his owner’s face before hotwiring the guy’s car and driving off.” Ymir informed simply, leaving Jean speechless for a brief minute.  
  
“Goddammit.” He mumbled.  
  
“That’s so hardcore.” Connie chuckled, Sasha nodding her head vigorously in agreement.  
  
“I wasn’t aware that Eren even knew how to drive.” Marco said with obvious worry in this voice. “I agree with Krista, we have to find him before something happens that we’ll regret.”  
  
Jean threw his hands into the air in surrender. “Fine, I’ll help find the little ingrate, but I still think at least a couple of us should stay put just in case he comes home.” Everyone smiled at the last word that left Jean’s lips. Home. No matter how you put it ‘Pink Handcuffs’ was indeed their home. Inside these walls was no fear of being ridiculed or judged. It was a safe haven for pets and freaks alike. “So how are we going to do this?”  
  
“It’s hilarious how the guy who could never talk to Eren without it ending in a fist fight is anxious to look for him.” Reiner teased.  
  
“Fuck you, man!” Jean admits he has his moments, but he’s not that much of a heartless asshole.  
  
“Enough with the arguing.” Ymir drawled out but everyone went quiet nonetheless. “We’ll be splitting up into teams. Krista and I will go speak with Eren’s owner and try to clear this bullshit out. Connie, Sasha, Reiner I want you out in the streets, hitting up Eren’s usual hideouts and Jean and Marco will stay here just in case he shows up. Is everything clear?” Everyone nodded. “Great. Let’s move people!”  
  
{Later that Day: 6:45pm}  
  
“Eren. Sweetie, are you ready to go?” Big emerald eyes peered shyly from behind the kitchen entrance. The woman greeted the little boy with a gentle smile, before wiping her hands on an awaiting dish cloth. She just finished packing a boxed lunch for two and planned to fulfill her promise of taking her son to the park. “Look at you, so handsome.” The mother cooed while bending down to one knee to pull Eren into a loving hug. Full tanned cheeks turned a beautiful shade of red as Eren squirmed in his mother’s embrace at a halfhearted attempt to escape. She knew her son secretly loved their moments of skinship despite his endless rants and stubborn protests, but that’s what made her son so charming, so easy to love. “The streets are gonna be busy today Eren. Remember stay close to mommy and hold her hand tight, so we don’t get separated.”  
Eren awoke with a start and like every other day he was confused and scared. Teal eyes looked up to the dark autumn sky and tears suddenly came to his eyes. The brunette looked around and noticed that for some reason he was at a park. It was vacant, except for a few people who was taking an evening stroll. ‘What happened? How did I get here?’ He immediately went into a panic. “P-Papa?!” Eren called out desperately in hopes that the shorter male would magically appear and scold him for being such an idiot. “PAPA!” Eren called louder, tears streaming down his cheeks but it proved to be fruitless. “S-Scared. I-I’m---phone. I gotta find a phone.” Without a second thought, the pet made his way across the massive terrain. A particularly harsh gush of wind blew past, causing Eren to hug himself and tighten his coat around his slender form. He fortunately soon found himself in a convenience store, warm and safe from the New York weather.  
  
“Wel-come.” The store attendant stopped short after taking in Eren’s appearance. “Are you okay?” she questioned in concern. The brunette cocked an eyebrow in her direction. “Your cheek is bleeding a little.” The woman explained as she motioned towards her own face. Eren pawed at his cheek and was a bit shocked to see his fingers were in fact covered in blood. “Do you want me to call an ambulance for you?”  
  
Ocean eyes darted in every direction as he struggled to process what was going on. He then did what he always did after an episode and smiled brightly. “Uh no. I just need a phone…and a Band-Aid if you don’t mind.” The woman nodded and quickly handed Eren the store’s phone before leaving to go search for a first aid kit. Eren smiled at her in thanks before placing the phone to his ear only to realize he had no idea what Levi’s number was. Who else could he call? The club? No. If Ymir found out he had another episode, she’d put him back on the medicine or worse; deem him as unfit as a pet. The pet nibbled at his bottom lip nervously, before dialing a number he had been memorized but was too much of a coward to use. It felt as though his heart had leapt into his throat as he listened to each agonizing ring.  
  
“Hello” came a soft timid voice.  
  
“A-Armin? I-It’s me, Eren.” The brunette knew Armin was processing all this and gave him a moment. It’s been almost a good year since his best friend left the club. The two promised to stay in touch, but Eren didn’t want to ruin Armin’s chance at true happiness with his bullshit.  
  
“Eren..? I-Is it really you?” he asked in a heavy voice, obvious that he was on the verge of tears.  
  
“Yeah. It’s me. How ya been? It’s been months. Ya new owner treating you right?”  
  
“Yes. He’s a wonderful man. Smart, understanding and level-headed. He’s everything I wanted in a Dom.” Armin exclaimed while ridding away some of his tears. “W-What about you? Are you still performing? How is everyone at the club? Master’s schedule is always hectic and unpredictable since he’s a doctor, but the holidays are coming and he said he’d allow me to come visit everyone.”  
  
“…That’s great.” Were the only words Eren could muster as the familiar feeling of insecurity washed over him.  
  
“Eren…is something wrong? You know I’m always here no matter what. You don’t have to go through this alone…” The blonde was met with silence and this only increased his anxiety. He then heard quiet hiccups and sobs. “Eren?!”  
  
“I’m sucha *hic* fuck up. I always do bad things. I’m so scared Armin….I want to go home.”  
  
“Ok. Alright. Breathe honey. I promise I will get you home. Just stay where you are and I will come and get you. Do you see any landmarks or a street name?”  
  
At that moment, the cashier returned with the first aid kit in hand and was taken aback by Eren’s saddened state. “W-Where am I?” After the woman explained the situation to Armin and gave him an address, she began dressing the minor scrapes and bruises on Eren’s face and neck. A few customers would intervene every now and again and she would stop to take care of them before coming back to tend to the downhearted young man in the corner. Soon the amount of customers began to wither away and the air became heavy with silence. As time passed, the woman found herself glancing back and forth between Eren and the floor and noticed how eerily quiet he was as though he were in a trance. His eyes were what only could be described as dead as he stared blankly into nothing. Temptation itched at her, begging to ask the brunette how he had gotten so shaken up, but he refused an ambulance so she thought it would be disrespectful to pry. But this didn’t prevent her mind from wondering. Despite being a simple cashier at a convenience store, she’s seen a lot of unimaginable things. Eren was gorgeous. His large teal eyes, oval face, full lips, slender, delicate frame and glossy brown hair. He was something to marvel at, but beautiful things aren’t meant to be touched. For even one touch can ruin its value.  
  
The sudden sound of the bell grabbed the woman’s attention and as usual she was ready to greet the customer with a smile, but fell short yet again. In the doorway stood a girl with lovely shoulder length blonde hair. Her eyes were a sinful blue and skin a porcelain white. She wore a shiny white collar around her neck with a matching petticoat (jacket) and beret. She looked around in a panic as if in search of something and her breath hitched when her eyes landed on Eren. “…E-Eren…” she whispered as though the brunette was a dream. “Eren!” she ran to him with open arms, fresh tears pouring down her cheeks.  
  
“Armin.” Eren said in pure bliss, before wrapping his arms around his friend, making up for all the lost months. “I missed---“ Before he could finish, a pair of familiar lips connected with his own and Eren didn’t hesitate to sink into that loving feeling. The innocent kiss suddenly turned passionate and Eren shivered as he parted his lips willingly, allowing his best friend’s tongue to sink into his mouth and wrap around his. The two eventually broke away from one another, leaving a string of saliva between them. “Armin—so bad.”  
  
The blonde chuckled. “I can be.” Armin then grabbed hold of Eren’s hand, forcing him onto his feet. He then looked towards the kind stranger with a blinding smile and thanked her before leaving. Eren shivered at the chilly night as Armin ushered him towards a sleek white Porsche. Once they were both safely inside, Armin started up the luxury car that was thankfully already a bit heated. Eren fidgeted a bit in his seat, for some reason feeling out of place. “We don’t have to talk about it now. We can talk about it whenever you’re ready.” The blonde assured and the brunette looked away in shame. It was nothing less than a miracle that Eren and Armin became friends. They were polar opposites in every sense of the word. Armin was intelligent, Eren was not. Armin always thought things out logically while Eren tended to act solely on emotion and jump in head first. Eren could remember the time when they were younger and how he used to tell Armin that he could take over the world if he wanted to. Then they would laugh, because despite all their differences, one place had brought them together. Armin began working at ‘Pink Handcuffs’ shortly after Eren. He wasn’t the typical twink, everyone at the club was used to. He wasn’t some rebellious, beaten, strung out junkie like most—like Eren. Even Krista had a few skeletons in the closet. But not Armin. He was an angel that stumbled upon a devil’s den. The blonde was 16 when he first started, but age was a mere number within those walls. Eren soon learned that his grandfather had died and his parents disowned him due to his crossdressing lifestyle, so Armin hopped on the first job that would take him. Armin was small, yet was undoubtedly the hardest worker in the club. He not only did everything quickly and efficiently, but he was loved by everyone, especially the guests. Like many, the blonde became immersed in the BDSM community and after graduating high school decided to become a pet full-time. He could choose between finding a suitable dominate on his own or off to the auction. Most chose the auction because there was a higher chance of finding a financially stable partner, plus it helped out the club and if the partnership didn’t work out, the pet could return to the club and receive 10% of the bidding income. It was to ensure the pet was well taken care of after the fall out. Not being a big fan of being put on display because he was awfully shy, Armin decided to look for a Dom on his own. Men had come and gone, but three years later, the pretty and shy pet had finally found his soulmate in a tall, stunning, blonde stranger. Eren was utterly heartbroken, but decided it was for the best.  
  
“Y-Your master lets you drive his car?”  
  
Armin gave his friend a teasing pout. “This is my car.” Eren’s eyes doubled in size, causing Armin to laugh. “Yep, Erwin gave it to me as a present for my birthday. That man really spoils me sometimes, but he’ll never be on the same level as Ymir is with Krista. I don’t think Krista received one punishment since submitting to Ymir.”  
  
“How often do you get punished?”  
  
Armin looked up briefly in thought. “Umm maybe every other month. To be honest I enjoy them and he’s ridiculously good at aftercare. Sometimes I misbehave on purpose just to get a reaction from him.” Eren gave his friend a skeptical look. Was this really Armin? The shy, reserved guy from a year ago. The same guy who always fumbled with his words and could barely stand in the middle of a crowded room without having a mini panic attack. Armin caught the weird look he was getting from the brunette and decided to question it. “What’s up?”  
  
“Just trying to figure out if you’re really Armin is all?” The blonde filled the car with a boisterous laugh. “I don’t remember Armin being a mischievous, attention-seeking twink.”  
  
Armin gasped in feign offense to Eren’s comment. “I dare you call me a twink, when you’re the one who likes to squeeze his ass into tight leather every chance he gets. It’s surprising how many layers of clothes you have on right now.” Eren shrugged his shoulders. It was hard dressing like a hooker during the fall and winter months in New York. “I bet you’re not even wearing underwear.”  
  
Eren licked at his lips in a seductive manner. “Wanna come over here and find out?” The two friends spent the remainder of the car ride laughing, reminiscing and a bit of playful flirting. Before the brunette even realized, the lavish car was pulling up into the driveway of an equally lavish mini-mansion. Eren had to admit, he was a bit impressed. The house looked like something cut straight of a magazine. Armin laughed at his friend’s gawking and ushered him out of the car and towards the huge yet welcoming entrance. The blonde unlocked the door and stepped aside to allow Eren in first.  
  
“Home sweet home. My master isn’t here right now so you can put yourself at ease.” Armin shimmied off his coat and revealed a very promiscuous silk lingerie that left little to the imagination. It was gorgeous, but the brunette couldn’t help feeling a bit jealous how it fit him so well. Armin was a couple inches shorter and slimmer with flawless white skin, while Eren was slim yet a bit thick in the ass area. The tanned pet had never gotten any complaints about it, but Eren despised how fickle his weight was at times. One summer he had gained so much weight, Ymir had cut him off from club activities and placed him on a strict diet. The blonde’s cheeks turned pink at his friend’s obvious staring. “Sorry I came right after I hung up.”  
  
Eren rolled his eyes. “You once sucked me off in the bathroom of a grocery store. You can stop the innocent bullshit act.”  
  
Armin’s face couldn’t help but turn a cherry red. “W-Why you gotta make me sound like sucha hussy?!”  
  
“Because you are. Duh.”  
  
An hour or so had passed and the two found themselves settled down in Armin’s room, which was ridiculously big for one person. It was around the same size as Levi’s at the condo. The blonde kept insisting Eren get comfortable and knowing Armin wasn’t the type to give up, he eventually gave in and stripped down, before changing into one of the blonde’s oversized night shirts. The two friends then found entertainment by watching random internet videos and eating sweets. It was like they were back at the club and for the first time in a long time Eren had felt normal. Armin didn’t unnecessarily drown him in questions and judge him behind worried eyes like everyone else. Telling him he was sick, threatening to cut off all contact until he accepted help. But even though this was all a game of pretend, Eren gladly played along with a bright smile and ignored the war within his mind.  
  
[Sunday: Morning]  
  
Groggy grey eyes peeled apart and reluctantly greeted the dim morning light that managed to seep through the dark curtains of the room. The man groaned as he then slowly sat up against his headboard, feeling the usual urge to dry heave. His entire body was tense and drenched in sweat. Levi glanced around his bedroom with a heavy scowl etched in his face as he tried to comprehend what was going on. The last thing he remembered was going to the mall with Evangeline, Shitty glasses and the Brat, the Brat and Evangeline had gotten into an argument so they split up, teary teal eyes and… “Fuck. God fucking dammit.” The older man cursed himself while throwing his duvet from his body and forcing his tired limbs out of bed. He then pulled on a pair of black sweat pants and a tank top that was oddly waiting for him on top of his dresser (most likely Evangeline’s doing), before heading towards the living room and for the first time forgetting completely about his dirty appearance.  
  
“Here you are.” Evangeline said sweetly as she placed a beautifully made plate of biscuits on the table, officially capturing Ymir’s heart. “The bacon and eggs are almost done. May I get you some orange juice or perhaps a cup of coffee, Miss Ymir?”  
  
Obvious hearts fluttered around the freckled woman at the little girl’s cuteness. “Some coffee would be nice. Hey Evangeline, how would you feel about coming to work for me when you’re a little older?” Krista rolled her eyes at the invitation, while Hanji laughed at the obvious jealousy.  
  
“Excuse me.” Questioned a sudden hard voice, causing everyone especially Ymir to jump out of their skin. The freckled woman visibly gulped when meeting the bone-chilling glare of Levi. “Are you asking for a death wish?”  
  
Ymir filled the room with a loud yet obviously nervous laugh. “W-We were just goofing around. Nothing s-s-serious. Right my beautiful Krista.”  
  
The blonde girl simply took a sip of her juice. “Really? I thought you were being serious what with all the ogling.”  
  
“What?! Krista doesn’t know what she’s saying. W-why would I ogling Mr. Moreau’s daughter? C-Crazy.” Ymir exclaimed, desperate to get out of this situation.  
  
“I thought her being eight would stop you, not because she was Mr. Moreau’s daughter, but apparently not. I guess I no longer fit your preferences anymore. It’s fine.” Krista announced nonchalantly while continuing to eat her breakfast.  
  
“K-Krista, my sweet, what are you saying?!”  
  
“That’s enough. What are you doing in my house—“ Levi questioned before sinking in an available chair at the table. Tired eyes searched for a particular ill-mannered brunette. “—And where’s the Brat, I would like to speak with him.” Everyone’s gazes instantly shifted from the raven haired man to elsewhere as an eerie silence washed over the room. A growl filled Levi’s throat at being ignored. “Where is he?” he questioned yet again with a little more bass in his voice.  
  
“That’s the thing…we don’t know.” Hanji explained. “After you guys’ argument he ran away…”  
  
“I checked in with my guys and he hasn’t made it to the club yet, which is odd. Eren has no other family, so we have no idea where the hell else he’d go.” Ymir added. “We even checked at the usual places he’d run off to after spazzing out, but nothing.”  
  
“We found your car—“  
  
“My car?” Levi interrupted, still trying to process this newfound information. “What do you mean: You found my car?”  
  
Hanji forced out a sigh before roughing up her already disheveled hair. It was more than obvious the red-head was more than exhausted. She hadn’t had a wink of sleep since yesterday. Between searching for Eren and preventing Evangeline from calling the cops, there was no time. “Eren—“ she began with much hesitation. “—stole your car. After he—did what he did, Evangeline and I headed to the parking lot, but your car was nowhere to be found. Apparently Eren had broken into it and told some bystanders it was his husband’s car before speeding off. I activated the GPS and tracked down your car and found it abandoned and a bit busted up on a corner eight miles from the mall. There was no sign of him.” Hanji received nothing, but silence from Levi and she couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous. It was her idea for Levi to get a pet, but she didn’t want this for her friend.  
  
“W-We’ll find him.” Krista suddenly promised. “Eren’s not really good with directions. He’s most likely holed up somewhere, trying to find his way home. It’s happened before.”  
  
“Eren has absolutely no relatives? Distant aunt or something? A friend?” Hanji asked. Any information would do at this point.  
  
“As far as we know Eren was an orphan when he started working at the club. Who knows if that’s really true or not since the fucker is a habitual liar.” Ymir groaned.  
  
Krista tapped her chin in thought as though she finally stumbled on to something. “What about Armin?”  
  
“Eh? What about him?” Ymir asked in a bored tone.  
  
“Who’s Armin?” Levi said in a way that came out more as an order than a question.  
  
“Just this blonde haired twink that Eren used to fuck about a year ago.” Ymir answered bluntly. Grey eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
“YMIR!” Krista shouted at the audacity of her domme.  
  
“What? It’s true.” Ymir looked over to see a cute, confused expression on Evangeline’s face and immediately became swooned yet again.  
  
Hanji cheered. “Do you have any idea where this guy lives?”  
  
“If I remember right, Armin submitted to this doctor. He was very tall, very charming and very handsome. There was a lot of jealous pets when he had chosen Armin. We should have all the info on file at the club. I can call Marco and tell him to look it up for us.”  
  
“That’ll be PERFECT!” Hanji exclaimed no longer able to contain her excitement. She then looked in Levi’s direction and saw the man wore a very dangerous expression on his face.  
  
“Evangeline go to your room now.” Without a word, the little girl trotted off to her room. The room fell silent once more as Levi focused his piercing eyes on Ymir. The freckled woman visibly flinched at the attention. “Freckles, tell me everything you know about this fucking twink and please don’t spare me the details.”  
  
**************************  
In the midst of his sleep, Eren felt around for any type of warmth. It was a habit he hand longed picked up on and could never really shake. The brunette knew it was foolish, but the thought of someone beside him in bed was like a security blanket and never failed to put his mind at ease. Unable to feel any sign of Armin, ocean eyes slowly peeked open. Nothing. “Armin?” Eren called out in a slight panic while still struggling to wake up.  
  
“Ah. You’re awake.” Stated a deep and smooth voice. Eren’s eyes doubled in size as he quickly jerked in the direction of the unfamiliar voice. Sitting in a chair a few feet from the bed was a blonde man with stunning blue eyes. He was tall, obviously well-built under that perfectly pressed dress shirt and had a certain classy aura that Eren couldn’t explain. It was like if this man walked into a room, he would possess everyone’s attention in an instant. He also was ridiculously neat from his hair to his clothes, just like a particular short asshole. Despite all this, the pet became self-conscious and began to instantly create distance between himself and this stranger. The man smiled as though he expected this reaction before slowly closing the book he was reading and putting it on an awaiting table. He then cautiously placed his large hands on the arm rests as if letting Eren know he possessed no malicious intentions. “Sorry I must have startl—“  
  
“Armin!” Eren cut off, unable to calm the trembling in this voice. “W-Where’s Armin?”  
  
“He is in the kitchen making breakfast. You and I will be joining him momentarily, but for now let’s get to know each other. My name is Erwin Smith.” The man introduced with a smile so beautiful Eren couldn’t help but to blush. “And this is my home. Now it’s your turn.” The pet’s eyes naturally shifted downward. “Eye contact.” Erwin ordered, but his polite tone did not falter. Ocean eyes immediately met blue. “You are not being punished. During your stay here I expect you to look me in the eye when speaking. Now, your name please.”  
  
Eren couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous. Chivalrous, but stern and understanding. It’s been awhile since the brunette witnessed a Dom like this. “M-My name is E-Eren…” he replied in a whisper, but loud enough for Erwin to hear.  
  
“Eren.” The brunette shivered at his name rolling off Erwin’s tongue so naturally. “Such a pretty name for a pretty pet.” Eren’s tanned skin immediately grew hot and it was getting harder and harder for him to keep the desired eye contact this man wanted. “I see no sign of ownership on you Eren, are you a stray?” The pet nibbled at his bottom lip, but shook his head no after much hesitancy. This reaction didn’t escape Erwin. “I see. Are you perhaps a run away?” The man was greeted with silence. It wasn’t surprising in the least. From the first time he laid eyes on Eren, Erwin knew he was damaged. Damaged pets result from weak inexperienced Doms. He’s seen it all before. Prosperous men and women looking for a new hobby because their bored, so they purchase and take advantage of Subs in search of a Dom. They beat, use, and throw away these pets without batting an eye, before moving on to a new ‘toy’. Sickening. “Alright. Let’s say you do have an owner, are you looking for him or her?”  
  
“Papa—is mad at me. I was a bad boy…” Tears flooded Eren’s eyes. “Now he’s going to throw me away…”  
  
“Hush pretty pet. No tears.” Erwin then moved to the edge of the bed before placing a large hand gently on Eren’s slightly bruised cheek. And without realizing the brunette leaned into that wonderful touch. “These bruises; did your Papa do this to you? Don’t be afraid to answer. I can assure your safety here.” Eren shook his head no. “Who then?”  
  
“I—I don’t remember.” Eren answered honestly. He had no idea why he suddenly found salvation in this man, but he did.  
  
Erwin simply smiled. “That’s fine. It’s too early to be upset anyways.” Eren then watched as the blonde man walked over to the closet before pulling out a silk baby doll dress. “Sorry I hope Minnie’s (Armin) clothes are okay for you. I’ll run you a nice milk bath and get you into some new bandages before breakfast. You can relax in the meantime.”  
  
“…Thank you…”  
  
Erwin let out a hearty chuckle. “No problem.” Eren’s heart began to thump violently within his chest. He quickly hid his embarrassment under the blanket in hopes that would calm him down, but it proved to be fruitless. It was official he had to get out of here and back to Papa. If he stayed here any longer with this man, he’d surely burn to a crisp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I am so fucking tired. Please leave your thoughts. That would be great. I honestly love Armin and Eren's relationship. It progressed to a level where its more than sexual or emotional. Its the type of relationship where you can separate from a person for years and get back together and pick up like you never left. I am not going to get sappy over this. LOL til next time bye.


	6. We had Fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my man was fighting  
> Some unholy war  
> I would be behind him  
> Straight shook up beside him  
> With strength he didn't know  
> It's you I'm fighting for  
> He can't lose with me in tow  
> I refuse to let him go  
> At his side and drunk on pride  
> We wait for the blow  
> -Some Unholy War by Amy Winehouse
> 
> BN: This chapter contains Erwin x Armin x Eren. It’s mainly harmless flirting. LOL

After making sure that Eren was comfortable with his new surroundings, Erwin began making his way back to the kitchen, the macabre injuries that littered the brunette’s body still plaguing his mind. This wasn’t the first time the blonde witnessed the results of brutality from abusive Doms. Eren’s weren’t as severe as they could have been, but it didn’t make it any easier to swallow. Being the overly observant man that he was, nothing escaped Erwin’s sight despite the pet being partially covered by a night shirt. The slightly fresh and mysterious scrapes and bruises on his cheek, neck and arms. The faint series of old thin scars on his inner thighs and the tattoo on his wrist that initialed ‘LA’, engulfed in a heart with a very thick and aged scar running through it. Thankfully the advancement in medicine could erase those scars to non-existence, but no type of medicine can fully erase the scars within. Erwin let out a heavy sigh, but his pessimistic attitude didn’t last long after seeing a tempting sight standing at his stove. The blonde man licked at his suddenly dry lips as Armin stood before him with his naked back in his direction. Nothing covering the smaller male, but a pair of crème laced panties, a ruffled apron that stopped mid-thigh and the white leather choker with the attached bell that Erwin loved so much. This was indeed torture. Two appetizing beauties in his home. If the day continued on like this he’ll suffer from blue balls for sure. Armin turned from the stove to acknowledge his master’s obvious staring.  
  
“Take a picture why don’t you?” The blonde pet teased while striking a pose.  
  
“Don’t tempt me, I’m 5 seconds away from bending you over the table.” Erwin warned, before taking a much needed seat at the kitchen island. “This is the first time I’ve seen someone taking over 30 minutes to make eggs and bacon.”  
  
Armin rolled his eyes at the taunting remark. “I just wanted everything to be perfect.”  
  
“Riiight. So that wasn’t you I caught eavesdropping on Eren and I’s conversation earlier.”  
  
“Nope. You’re mistaken.” Armin assured with a mischievous grin. “But I assumed you’ve had a very fruitful chat with him. What do you think?”  
  
“I think—he’s a very beautiful pet with a lot of history, but he means well. It might take some time for him to heal, both physically and emotionally, but once he overcomes his demons, which I believe he will, he’ll make his Dom a very happy man.”  
  
Armin nodded in agreement as he placed a clean mug in front of his master, before filling it with freshly brewed coffee. “S-So it’s decided.”  
  
“It is not.” Erwin knew the following words would break his pet’s heart, but he needed to hear the truth. “He is not mine, Minnie. Eren is looking for his owner. We must respect his wishes and—“  
  
“BULLSHIT!” Armin screamed uncontrollably, tears slowly beginning to form. “You see what kind of state he’s in. Sending Eren off like that would be like killing him oursel—“  
  
“Calm down now.” Erwin ordered in a hard tone, and Armin immediately grew silent, eyes shifted towards the floor in submission. Erwin was always a patient man, but the blonde pet knew he was far from a pushover. “His wounds aren’t caused by someone beating on him. It’s clear he was in some kind of accident. What kind; that is unclear and I’ve seen neglected pets before. He’s clean…in every aspect of the word. Besides the minor scrapes and bruises he’s fine.” Armin continued to look down with a dejected expression. The man sighed and lifted his pet’s chin to see teary blue eyes. He then placed a chaste, yet comforting kiss on his pet’s lips. “I understand you’re concerned about him. I understand you are scared for him, but we cannot and will not treat him as though he doesn’t have a choice.”  
  
“B-But the scars…” the smaller blonde whimpered.  
  
“--Are old. Years old. You know this Armin—If we take away everything from him, including his free will we’re no better than they are.” Silence fell between them. The two rarely had disagreements, let alone arguments, but Erwin always found it best to give Armin his space and wait for his pet to come back around. Erwin watched as Armin retreated back to the stove, while he decided to give his coffee much needed attention. “The coffee tastes wonderful as expected.” Armin simply shrugged in response, but Erwin didn’t miss the unmistakable evidence of a blush reaching the blonde pet’s ears. “If it brings you any type of solace, I promise I won’t allow any harm come to Eren.”  
“You know when you first asked me to submit to you; my original answer was going to be ‘no’.” Armin confessed. He didn’t know why he felt the need to say this. Was it some juvenile attempt to hurt his master? Who knows, but at this moment, for some reason it just felt necessary. Erwin cocked a bushy brow in interest. “When I first arrived at ‘Pink Handcuffs’, I was a total mess. The only family I ever had, the only person who truly ever loved me…was gone. I never felt so alone…and vulnerable in my entire life. I was socially inept in every sense of the word, so while working at the club I preferred to blend into the background. Despite being surrounded by outcasts, I felt as though no one really understood me. They accepted me, but didn’t understand me. Then one night a pair of beautiful emerald eyes noticed me. Me…a clumsy wallflower. Eren always carried himself in a way where you couldn’t help but notice him. I was envious. Everyone knew him, yet he was a complete enigma.”  
  
“How so?”  
  
“Everyone at the club had a story. No one knew Eren’s.” Armin explained as he allowed a faint, sympathetic smile to grace his lips. “Not even Eren knows about himself and yet he flows through life unconcerned. As though if he remembered his life before Pink Handcuffs, it would destroy everything.”  
  
“Have you ever decided to look into it..?”  
  
Armin gently shook his head, while turning off the stove once again. “You undoubtedly saw how bad the scars were. Why would you want to dig something like that up? Besides, Eren’s taught me a lot of things. In and out of the bedroom.” The blonde let out a weak chuckle. “But the most important thing was: ‘let the past be the past and the present, the present’. Because life’s just too short to be miserable.”  
  
“You said you were originally going to decline my offer of submission. May I ask why?”  
  
“Do you see me in a whole new light now?”  
  
“My opinion could never change. This is purely curiosity.”  
  
“…Eren and I were planning to run away together. We were going to save up and live on a beach somewhere. Something silly like that, but I failed to realize how one-sided that plan was. Eren understood me, but I could never fully understand him. No matter how high my IQ or how much of a prodigy people make me out to be, I’m—ignorant.” Armin then let a pitiful smile grace his lips, tears slowly welling in those blue eyes and Erwin sat and looked on in awe. Paralyzed by it all. Since living together, Armin has shown many emotions from sadness to contentment, but never has the blonde pet appeared so emotionally vulnerable.  
  
“Something smells awesome.” The two blondes quickly turned their heads to see Eren appearing from behind the corner with a bright smile on his face. “S-Sorry if I took so long. It’s the first time I had a bath that good. I was even tempted to drink the milk.” The brunette blinked in confusion as he was getting strange looks from Armin and Erwin. Eren then looked down at the baby doll dress that hugged his slim figure. Did he put it on wrong? Maybe he just looks silly. Feeling self-conscious by the pairs’ stares, Eren wrapped his arms around his body protectively, trying to desperately to hide himself. “U-Um I…should I change?”  
  
Armin immediately snapped out of his stupor at the ridiculous question. “Are you insane?! Don’t you even dare think about it!”  
  
Tanned skin turned a cherry red. “It doesn’t look that good!” Eren shouted in embarrassment.  
  
“You’re so stupid it’s adorable.” The blonde smiled. “Commander, doesn’t Eren look absolutely edible?”  
  
“Please stop testing my patience.” Erwin begged monotonically while sipping his coffee. It was amazing how a room’s mood can easily shift with the presence of one person.  
  
“D-Do you really think it looks…good?”  
  
Armin giggled before boldly grabbing a handful of Eren’s plump ass. “How about I show you later tonight?” The blonde pet suggested with a seductive lick of his lips. Eren shivered at the feeling of his friend’s body flushed against his own and his ass being shamelessly fondled with. “Maybe we should give the Commander a little show.” Eren became flustered and hot at the offer. It’s been ages since he’s had a good fuck. Usually he’d give in to Armin’s attempts, but something just didn’t feel right.  
  
“What about my P-Papa?” Eren whimpered. “He’d be upset with me if another man used me, before he did.”  
  
Armin frowned and slowly backed away. “What? You’re joking right? You haven’t even played with him yet?”  
  
The brunette reddened in embarrassment. If he got any hotter, he’d surely pass out. “You don’t understand. My Papa is shy and a perfectionist. He just wants it to happen at the right time.” Armin rolled his eyes. “I’m serious! He didn’t jump me in the car after meeting me like all the other dick holes I’ve been with did. He bought me clothes, took me out in public and I-I have my own room, even though I hate it. He might come off as cold-hearted but he means well. Papa isn’t ashamed of me…I’m not his dirty little secret or some dried out fuck toy to him. I know this might sound strange to you Armin since you literally struck gold with your first Dom, but he’s special to me.” Blue eyes widened a bit in shock. Has Armin really been that inconsiderate and blind? No, impossible. Armin didn’t want misery for Eren. He wanted nothing but happiness for his friend and the brunette could find that happiness at his side. “He treats me nice and accepts me for the dumb piece of screwed up shit that I am and I just….just want to make it right. Apologize for starting that argument.”  
  
Armin was about to retort, utterly refusing to accept defeat, but was interrupted when Erwin cleared his throat with obvious discontent. “That’s enough. No more. Now sit. The food is getting cold.” The blonde pet nodded weakly and he reluctantly trudged over to his master, who was unmistakably far from displeased with his behavior. It would surely result in a stern talking to and a punishment later. Armin looked at the empty table besides from his master’s coffee and was a bit surprised at himself. He’s never become so absent minded before. He quickly made his way to the cabinets to retrieve clean plates and glasses while Eren stood there awkwardly trying to figure out what to do with himself. “Is there something the matter pet?” The brunette jumped a bit, ocean eyes worried. Eren then gently shook his head before walking over to the kitchen island, but instead of taking an available chair he sat on the floor a foot from Erwin. This action concerned the blonde man. “Eren.” He called out gently. The brunette slowly looked into the Dom’s piercing blue eyes. “You are a guest here. Please sit at the table.”  
  
Eren nibbled at his bottom lip. “I-I don’t want to—“  
  
“You’re not. Please sit.” Erwin motioned towards the chair beside him and Eren immediately took the offer in fear of agitating the much larger man. A gentle smile then graced the blonde Dom’s lips as though telling the brunette that everything was fine. “Am I really that frightening, pretty pet?”  
  
Eren blushed madly at the constant nickname, but managed to muster up a pout. “Stop calling me that. Papa will get pissed off if he hears you say that.”  
  
A good hearted chuckle filled the room. “Is that so? Your Papa sounds like an easily angered individual.”  
  
“It’s not his fault. He has little man syndrome.” At that moment, Armin placed a plate of food before the brunette and Erwin and Eren nodded a polite ‘thank you’. “My Papa isn’t a bad guy. He’s just misunderstood.”  
  
**********************************  
“Wait til I get my hands on that scheming little fuck!” Levi paced the floor of the balcony in a desperate attempt at trying to calm his frayed nerves. Hanji yawned while watching the man start up what had to be his 6th cigarette that morning. Any other time, she would try to talk some sense into her friend; telling him both himself and Eren were equally to blame, but the red-head simply lacked the strength. She just prayed Eren was indeed safe. “Je vais tuer la baise toujours vivant hors de lui. Puis le ramener dans le monde des vivants putain juste pour que je puisse battre son cul!” (*I’m going to kill the ever living fuck out of him. Then bring him back to the world of the goddamn living just so I can beat his ass)  
  
“Listen Rivaille—“ Hanji began while bracing herself for the unavoidable headache. “—God only knows what happened before I got there, but the kid really likes you. He despises being away from you. Even in the salon, I had to coax him into not running off, because he wanted to be near you.”  
  
Levi sneered at the woman’s words. “Then he spat in my fucking face. Oh yeah that’s a whole lot of fucking love. It reminds me of home.”  
  
Hanji frowned. Levi’s stubbornness was really beginning to wear on her nerves…and sanity. “You’re being unbelievably irrational and childish!” Steel grey eyes widened a bit in surprise at the sudden rise in tone in his friend’s voice. No one but Hanji was bold enough to speak to this pride filled and rage fueled man in such a manner, unless they were begging for a death wish. “If you care about Eren—“ Care, because Hanji believed Levi’s feelings for Eren were nowhere near love yet. Heck, she didn’t think Levi even cared for Eren. It was always about power. Ever since the beginning, Levi had a superiority complex. He loved dominating and controlling others. He loved the feeling of someone crawling to him in desperation. ‘Rejection’ wasn’t in his dictionary. Who knows how much Levi truly spent on the brunette yesterday, but it was his sense of power. It was his way of telling Eren that he needed him. Without Levi’s wealth and presence Eren was nothing. The way Levi was now could never make Eren feel secure emotionally. A bunch of empty threats and swears, without any sort of real comfort would cause Eren to undoubtedly crumble. Sure Levi showed a bit of compassion towards the brunette not only around Evangeline but to allow Eren to fall under the allusion that he was safe, but Hanji knew once Eren completely put faith in Levi that’s when his true self will come to surface. But she’s never seen her friend get so rattled over something he use to view as insignificant. “—you would get off your damn high horse and make things right. You’re probably thinking Eren is nothing without you. That the brat can’t even tie his own shoes without help, but you’re forgetting one thing Levi, Eren is beautiful and he’s young and young people are fickle in love.” Those words immediately gained Levi’s attention. “I’m pretty sure there’s a lot of other people who wouldn’t mind ‘petting’ Eren, Rivaille.”  
  
“Uh—mn” The duo quickly turned their heads to see Krista standing in the doorway of the patio. A very uncomfortable and awkward expression painted on her face. “We got an address…”  
  
Hanji breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank God.” The woman then patted the tiny blonde on the head, making her blush. “And thank you for working so hard, Krista.” Krista shied away from the praise and yet welcomed it. The tiny blonde pet then nodded a ‘thank you’, before watching the red-head retreat back inside, leaving herself and Levi alone. Krista gazed at Levi in a manner that made the man feel uncomfortable. The raven rolled his eyes. The last thing he was going to allow was for another blonde haired lesbo to look down on him.  
  
“Is there a problem?” Levi questioned in a way that demanded an answer.  
  
“Nothing…” Krista insisted as her large blue eyes shifted automatically towards the ground in submission. “I-I was just wondering…please don’t hurt Eren—“ the girl blurted out. “He’s a good boy. He always tries his best. He’s just special…Eren’s such a hard worker, you wouldn’t even believe. He’d even put on shows for the club every weekend. You should have seen him perform. He was absolutely breathtaking. No one can compare… that’s why I was wondering if—“  
  
“I could honestly not give two shits what the brat did at your little whorehouse.” Levi harshly cut off and Krista froze in shock. Anyone’s initial reaction would be to look the person who uttered such spiteful words in the eye, but the blonde pet knew her place. “He’s my property and I will do with him what I see fit. Please tell me I’m speaking proper fucking English here.”  
  
“I-If you would just c-cons—“ Krista stumbled over her words. Without realizing she found her tiny body actually trembling.  
  
“You can stop this little shitty innocent act now.” Levi smirked as he began walking circles around the frightened blonde. “You and your dyke think you’re so fucking clever huh?” The man didn’t give Krista a chance to utter a single word. “Did Freckles send you out here to crawl on your hands and knees like a good lap dog and beg? Pathetic.” A mocking chuckle then filled the air.  
  
“I—I h-have n-n—“  
  
“Of course you do. Your leash holder is a fucking businessman or woman. Whatever the fuck you cunt eaters like to call yourselves. Listen honey, I can smell a come up from a mile away just as easily as I can spot a goddamn vulture. I ate, breathed and shat this bullshit growing up. I honestly heard and seen every trick there is to learn. Then there’s you, an obedient little bitch eager to please mama.” Krista visibly flinched as tears streamed down her porcelain cheeks. “You come to me showering me with how the brat can do this and how he can do that and yet when I purchased him he looked as though everyone and their goddamn daddy had run a train on him. Beaten, mistreated and fucking filthy!”  
  
“We could only do so much for him…” Krista whimpered.  
  
“You keep telling yourself that. I bet those words makes you nice and warm at night. Let’s face it, that brat wasn’t truly happy there. The only reason he tolerated you fucks was because you gave him false hope.”  
  
“That’s not true!” Krista mustered up the courage to look Levi in the eyes, despite the petrified tears continuing down her face. “Eren is a part of our family!”  
  
Krista flinched as the raven haired man suddenly wiped her tears away. “What good is family really? ‘Family’, a word fuckers just use endlessly as though it holds some real meaning. It doesn’t kitty cat. The brat isn’t a part of your little family. He’s your Mama’s cash cow. That’s why she’s so anxious in finding him. All the other pets I’ve seen in that room were cleaned up nice and well, except for the brat. He was dragged in like fucking cattle. Displayed in a way that everyone knows he was used goods. Why do you suppose that is? Hmm? So the bidders would lose interest. Am I right? NO man wants dirty merchandise.” Krista was officially at a loss for words as she stared into an abyss of gray. Never has she felt so vulnerable and afraid. She felt as though she had to get away from this man, but was too paralyzed with fear to even blink. “I’ll tell you the same thing I told that insolent brat yesterday: He should be groveling at my feet, thanking me for rescuing him from the life of a two bit whore and allowing him to live like a civilized human being instead of a goddamn animal.” The man then brushed passed the blonde pet, but stopped in the doorway to say a few parting words. “Your services are no longer needed, crawl back to your Mama, kitten and get the fuck out of my house.”  
  
Roughly 15 minutes later, Levi found himself in the car, Hanji beside him. Despite being utterly exhausted, that still didn’t falter the woman’s excitement about the lead on Eren’s location. But she still couldn’t help but worry about Levi who was strictly focused on the road to the point that it was scary. Not only that, but the man’s appearance also concerned her. The usually calm, collected and stoic prick she knew and loved was replaced with an anxious and disheveled mess. Levi’s hair was a disarray of locks, in which he tried to tame by combing his fingers through it, his skin was unearthly pale and it seemed as though the circles around his eyes slightly increased in volume. “Maybe we should buy Eren a gift. Something cute like chocolate or a bear.” Hanji suggested in a desperate attempt to lighten the mood.  
  
“And why the fuck would I do that?” Levi questioned simply, his eyes never leaving the road.  
  
“Because this is partially your fault and the both of you being stubborn asses won’t solve a thing.”  
  
“So I should reward him for spitting in my face is what you’re basically saying?”  
  
Brown eyes narrowed dangerously behind frames. “Whatever you did, I’m sure you deserved it so get over yourself! Two, you are going to buy Eren a gift. Then you’re going to apologize for everything that you’ve done. Both of you. Understand!”  
  
A brief silence fell between them, an uncomfortable quietness. “You remember when Annie was pregnant with Evangeline and you decided to throw me that ridiculous bachelor party?”  
  
Hanji cocked an eyebrow in confusion, but gave a small smile. “Yeah, you were totally wasted and miserable. You didn’t even mingle with anyone there; just sat at the bar all night pouting. But I guess it was understandable. I mean you didn’t even know half the people there.”  
  
“I never loved Annie…in fact I hated every pore, skin cell and hair on that woman’s body.” Levi confessed and Hanji looked at her friend with sympathy in her eyes. The man was nothing but forced into marriage with that woman and within months of knowing her, had a child just to please his father and keep the Ackerman image alive. The red-head could never imagine going through what Levi did. “I was afraid…of my family, Annie and even becoming a father. I was so afraid without him…”  
  
Hanji watched in complete awe as tears welled up in Levi’s eyes, but none fell. It was as though this man was holding on to his last piece of dignity or was it simply his pride refusing to give into his weakness. “Rivaille…what are you saying?”  
  
A small pitiful smirk graced Levi’s lips. “The reason Annie hated me so much was because she caught me in bed with another man….but not just any man; the love of my life.” Hanji’s eyes widened in shock. “That woman wasn’t at fault. Annie tried everything in her power to make me happy. She once told me that I could be as miserable and hate her as much as I wanted, but to remain faithful in the eyes of the family, but in the end she knew it was pointless. What we were doing was pointless.”  
  
“….What happened to the guy?”  
  
“He left me behind…I broke his heart so he left me. You should have seen the look in his eyes. They still haunt me to this day, keep me up at night. He was the most beautiful creature to ever walk this fucking earth. Everything I’ve accomplished, the successful man I am now was all for him. In my darkest days, my shittiest moments, when I stood on the edge, contemplating suicide, he made me feel so alive. We were both so…broken and fucked, but our love was real. I didn’t deserve it…his love. I couldn’t protect him; I let that motherfucker put his hands on my—“ Levi’s knuckles reddened as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Hanji then gently reached out and placed her hand on top of her friend’s, feeling the man beginning to slowly relax.  
  
“People are complicated. We rarely know what we want and we’ll never truly be satisfied, so we either settle or blame ourselves or others for our faults. I’m far from religious, but count your blessings and take another step towards the future, Rivaille. You’ve spent too much time in the past. You’re not the same person you were 10 years ago.” Hanji then allowed another small smile to grace her lips. This was the first time in years Levi talked about his insomnia let alone Annie and his family. Usually he was the type of man to bottle everything inside to keep the façade that he was in control, but it was like a breath of fresh air for the two friends when he acknowledged everything that happened.  
  
“We’re here.” Levi sneered as he pulled up to the lavish home.  
  
Hanji whistled. “So this is where our little bunny ran off to.” Before the woman could barely finish her sentence, she watched as Levi was already walking up to the front door. “Oh no.” she sighed, already sensing the disaster that was going to transpire. The woman quickly got out of the car and caught up to the shorter male just in time to see him pound on the door. “Levi don’t, this is someone’s home.” The raven rolled his eyes before giving the door another harsh knock. At that moment, Hanji noticed the absence of Levi’s coat and the man was still in his sweatpants and tank top from earlier. With all the commotion, he must have forgotten to bring a jacket. “Rivaille…” The door opened slightly to reveal a blonde girl with stunning blue eyes.  
  
“May I help you?” she questioned with a quizzical expression.  
  
“You have something of mine, so how about we make this easy sweetie and you trudge your little ass back inside and come back with the brat.” Levi ordered. Armin’s eyes narrowed. Who did this guy think he was ordering him around like that?  
  
“There’s nothing here that belongs to you and the only thing you need is a fucking step stool, which they sell at the store down the street, so how about you go get one and come back then try talking down on me ya fucking dwarf.” Armin stated with a polite smile before attempting to slam the door in the pair’s face. The blonde looked down to see Levi’s foot preventing him from ending this discussion.  
  
Piercing grey eyes stabbed holes into Armin, but the blonde pet refused to show any kind of weakness. “My fucking apologies. I must be speaking foreign here. English isn’t my native tongue so you have to be patient with me. As I said before, you have something here that belongs to me and it would be a breath of fresh fucking air if you returned him.” Armin silently gritted his teeth in anger, but was suddenly ushered aside before he could respond.  
  
“May I help you?” Erwin questioned the strangers while placing himself protectively between his pet and Levi.  
  
Levi looked the much taller male up and down and sneered. “So what, you’re gonna sic your goddamn bear on me Goldilocks.” Erwin raised an eyebrow at the insult.  
  
“I apologize for him, he’s a bit cranky because of the weather.” Hanji explained with a meek smile. “Um we’re actually looking for someone. His name is Eren. He has brown hair, tanned skin and big teal eyes. He uh—disappeared while we were shopping yesterday and we’re really worried about him. A person like that haven’t passed through here have they?”  
  
Erwin let out a sigh, before stepping aside. “Please come in.” Levi tched before rudely pushing passed the two blondes, Hanji following close behind with an apologetic smile. Armin obediently yet reluctantly welcomed them. “Minnie, how about you go prepare our guests some warm refreshments, while we talk in the library.” The blonde pet’s eyes shifted towards the floor submissively, before nodding and walking off.  
  
“She’s…beautiful.” Hanji complimented.  
  
Erwin let out a hearty laugh. “Thank you, but Minnie’s a boy.” Hanji went wide eyed. A boy? Impossible. “Don’t worry, it’s a common mistake, but he doesn’t mind it. He puts a lot of work into his appearance.” Erwin led the couple throughout his home and Levi couldn’t help but be amazed by not only the décor but the impeccable cleanliness. Not a speck of dust in sight. Even the corners he would consider to be tricky was spotless. Erwin soon stopped in front of a mahogany door and opened it to reveal a massive library and in the center was a beautiful fireplace with 2 leather loveseats and a sofa surrounding it. “Please make yourselves comfortable. Minnie should be here any moment with the drinks.”  
  
Levi slowly grew impatient. “Where is he?”  
  
Erwin simply gave the shorter man a coy smile before taking a seat. He then gestured towards the chair across from himself. “He is actually what I want to discuss with you. Now if you’d be so kind--”Hanji looked towards Levi and noticed he was far from pleased and the red-head couldn’t help but feel a bit uneasy herself. Without losing eye contact, damn near challenging Erwin, Levi took a seat across from the blonde, while Hanji took the sofa. Erwin’s smile refused to waver. “My name is Erwin Smith. Welcome to my home. There’s no need for such hostility, I assure you I have no ill-will.” Levi scoffed. “Anyway, you’re probably wondering why I initiated this little chat. It’s about Eren. He’s a very beautiful pet and my Minnie has taken a great liking to him. Now I understand he possesses some special needs, but I’m prepared for them. ” Hanji’s breath hitched while Levi was surprisingly unfazed by this man’s declaration. “I work as a registered surgeon at one of the most esteemed hospitals in New York. On top of that I am a licensed psychologist. As you can see here, I am more than capable of providing for him not only financially but emotionally as well. From what I gathered, you’ve only had Eren in your custody for a short time period and it pains me to take him away from you so prematurely, so I’m offering to refund you the money you paid for him plus interest.”  
  
A weary breath left Levi’s lips, before he decided to fully sink back into his chair. Tired grey eyes looked towards the ceiling as though the man who possessed them were begging to be lifted away. “You all are a bunch of dumb fucks.” Levi stated in a raspy tone. “This brat is nothing more than—a brat. A manipulative, obnoxious, condescending little brat who will do anything to get his own way. You people are pawns to him. His little innocent act is bullshit. I can only imagine the shit he’s said to you, probably talked in that fake ass kiddy voice too. But I won’t hold it against you. In fact, I want to tell you a little story.”  
  
“Enlighten me.”  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen, blue eyes stared blankly at the tea kettle heating up excruciatingly slow on the stove. His eyes were empty but his mind couldn’t help but wander as it always did. The possibilities, scenarios. What could happen or never exist. A pair of warm arms suddenly wrapped around Armin, followed by a chin resting on his shoulder. The blonde didn’t have to look back to know who it was. Armin cherished this embrace; shamelessly sinking into the brunette’s arms. “Who was at the door? They were being pretty loud.” Eren questioned in a bored tone.  
  
“Just a friend of Erwin’s. You know how snobby rich people can be.” Armin lied with a content sigh. “Hey Eren—do you love your owner?”  
  
“Of course I do.” Eren laughed. “I mean he gets on my fucking nerves sometimes, but it’s okay. Don’t you love Erwin?” Armin gasped and slowly released himself from Eren’s hold. Love Erwin? Did he love Erwin? The man has never once wronged him or abused him. Erwin treated him with the utmost respect, more than what a normal pet would expect to receive from their Dom. “Papa loves me more than anything. Just as much as I love him. One day we might even get married and I’ll let you be my maid of honor.” Without a second thought, as if his body acted on it’s own, Armin threw himself at his best friend and connected their lips in a sweet yet forceful kiss. Eren’s eyes widened in shock. This wasn’t the first time him and Armin kissed. They’ve done far more, but for some reason this kiss felt different. A feeling he couldn’t explain.  
  
“I want you to be happy. Despite what you think, I want nothing but your happiness Eren. Even if it’s not here with me. That’s how much I fucking love you.” Armin confessed. Eren gave his friend a quizzical expression. The brunette had no idea what was going on, but he knew for sure he didn’t like the saddened look on Armin’s face. “You believe me…right?” Eren simply smiled and answered with another kiss, but this time allowed it to be a bit more passionate. The blonde pet followed suit. Inexpiable tears streamed down his face as the two friends wrapped themselves in each other’s arms. Pulling and locking one another close. Memories of his best friend whirled within Armin’s head like a never-ending carousel. From their first meeting to their mournful separation. It all hit him like a merciless tidal wave. Drowning the blonde in every emotion possible. Happiness, sorrow, contentment, lust and fear and Armin found himself welcoming them with open arms. This pain. This pain that seemed to last for an eternity. This pain that crippled him, making him so weak Eren had to lift the blonde’s feeble body just so the kiss wouldn’t break. It was as though the brunette was forcing Armin to accept this cruel reality. Break…breaking…broken. Eren then slowly pulled back, teal eyes apologetic.  
  
”Armin, I’m—“  
  
“—a fucking romantic.” The two immediately separated themselves. For some reason, hearts consumed Eren’s eyes when seeing Levi standing across the room, looking pissed off as usual, but that didn’t stop him from being absolutely edible.  
  
“Papa!! You found me!” Eren squealed before rushing over to the older man. “I missed you so much. I’m sorry I ran away and I forgive you for being an asshole to me. It’s not your fault you’re bitter, old and impotent. So let’s go home. But before we go home, I want you to stop at the store and buy me pudding. The one’s you buy for Marianne (Evangeline), I already ate all the ones we have at the house. Also--” Levi silenced his pet by placing his finger on Eren’s lips.  
  
“Shut up.” The raven ordered in an eerily calm voice. “Just please shut the fuck up. Now there are a couple of things I have a problem with and I want you to answer all of them in the same order in which I asked. One. What the fuck are you wearing? Two. Why was your tongue down that twink’s throat? And three. Do I look like the type who enjoys being fucked with?”  
  
Eren giggled before hanging onto his Dom. “You’re so funny Papa. Armin’s my best friend. We always kiss. Don’t be jealous.”  
  
Armin folded his arms across his chest while wearing a smug grin. “Amongst other things. But it’s something a bitter old impotent man like yourself could never understand. I’ve seen every beautiful expression there is on Eren, but my favorite is the face he makes when he has an orgasm. It’s like he’s an animal. He becomes teary eyed and his body trembles deliciously while begging to be fucked. Drool wets his lips as he pants like a bitch in heat, tongue out. He especially likes it when you slap his ass before cumming. Don’t you Eren?”  
  
A cherry red painted the brunette’s cheeks. “S-Stop saying embarrassing things—“  
  
“You think you’re capable of making Eren happy?” Armin laughed. “Look at yourself. The sole definition of misery. A power hungry, selfish and pride filled fool who probably has more money than he knows what to do with, but still can’t get his shit together. Eren will soon find that out for himself and when he does, he’ll come back to me.”  
  
“Th-That’s enough Armin!” Eren cried out, taking steps towards his friend.  
  
“Stop now brat.” Levi ordered in what would be described as a whisper, but it was loud enough for Eren to stop in his tracks. “Get on your knees.” The brunette turned around to look at his master and was surprised to see that his expression was completely blank. There were no signs of anger or rage, but emptiness. Eren’s eyes shifted around the room, he was confused, but dropped to his knees obediently. “Come here.” The pet attempted to look back at his friend, but was cut off. “Face forward.” Levi stated in a very hard tone, causing Eren to jump in his skin. “Don’t make me repeat myself. My patience for any more of your bullshit is none.” Teal eyes looked to the floor submissively, before the pet began crawling towards his master. When Levi’s shoes came into view, Eren stopped. He waited for further orders. “Tell me brat, who do you belong to?”  
  
“…I belong to you. I belong to my Papa.”  
  
“Good boy.” Eren trembled at the praise. That was the first time Levi has ever complimented him on anything. “Do I not provide for you? Am I so incompetent as an owner that you have to go to these Jack n’ the bean stalk motherfuckers?” Eren shook his head ‘no’, suddenly feeling worthless for making his Dom think such a thing. “I believe that’s exactly what you think. This is not my house. Those are not the clothes I bought you. Are they brat? You not only spit in my face but then you disrespect me by tongue fucking that yappy blonde cunt. Your knees now.” Eren rose to his knees, his eyes coming into contact with Levi’s crotch. “I’ve never found you as beautiful as you are now.” Levi smirked as he grazed a finger across Eren’s plump lips, taking in the light bruising on his tan skin.  
  
Eren whimpered shamelessly, sucking his master’s thumb between his lips. “Thank you Papa.”  
  
“Show him who you belong to.” It was a whisper, but unmistakable. Blue eyes grew with disbelief as he watched his friend tongue the older man’s cock through his sweatpants. Begging this man to give him a taste. Levi was unresponsive, watching as Eren lifted his shirt and littered his lower stomach with wet kisses while slowly shifting his pants below the older man’s hips. Eren inhaled his master’s scent, became familiar with it. “Filthy.” Levi spat as he stepped none too gently on the brunette’s hardening cock. Eren whimpered in pleasure, ocean eyes hazy as he pleaded to be touched. Armin’s body trembled. The tidal wave returned once more, but this time it brought a harsh reality. Eren was not his. No matter how much he wanted it to be so, it just wasn’t. Like a final slap to the face, a memory that Armin desperately tried to lock away in the crevices of his mind. A memory he had forgotten long ago resurfaced. The time when he was debating on whether or not he should accept Erwin as his Dom. The blonde had mustered up the courage to confess his love to the brunette. Palms sweaty, stomach twisted, he took that leap of faith, but Eren’s reply was far from expected.  
  
‘We were just having fun. Weren’t we?’  
  
Tears rolled down Armin’s cheeks as he watched the ‘present’ take place before him and allowed the ‘past’ to slowly drift away. With a pathetic smile painted on his face the blonde pet uttered the only words he knew at the time. “Goodbye friend. Goodbye lover…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peace, Love, Stupidity. :) Til next time guys.


	7. The Definition of Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains light bondage, mentions of past abuse and mental illnesses. If you are uncomfortable with any of this read cautiously. Thank you. 
> 
> She’s loud yet too quiet. She’s rude and yet she’ll go out of her way for you. She’s ignorant and yet when you look into her eyes you can see the universe. Sheltered but open-minded. Indecisive but she’s got plans. A lazy go getter. Confident but timid. Judgmental but accepting. Cold but caring. Fun but dull. That girl’s mysterious, a fucking enigma, but everyone knows when she’s in the room. A party fueled homebody. Nothing gets to her. Look at her dry eyes, her slim, fragile and rigid body. Flawless skin, beautiful enough to touch and yet she’s hideous. What a stupid girl, possessing such an intellect, it would catch anyone off guard. She’s been hurt, you could never tell but she knows pain. Covered in scars from head to toe. A walking contradiction this one, but look how she conquers the world with a smile.

It felt like an eternity when the familiar sight of Levi’s condo pulled into view. The silence that transitioned during the car ride there was absolutely deafening and Eren would’ve given anything to make it stop. After all the mischief Eren had caused and being caught shoving his tongue down Armin’s throat, the brunette expected a disciplinary back hand across the face once they reached the car. But to his surprise, Levi didn’t strike him, nor did he yell or call him harsh names. He simply ordered Eren into the car and drove away. “Get out.” Levi stated in an authoritative tone of voice. Eren snapped out of his menacing thoughts and realized the car had actually come to a stop and they had arrived in the condo’s parking garage. His legs refused to move as though they were heavy with lead. His heart pounded terrifyingly fast in his chest and tears stained tanned cheeks once again. Eren was afraid. He always told himself that he should be used to this by now, but who truly gets used to a beating? “I said now! Please don’t make me fucking repeat myself.” Eren jolted with fright at the sudden raise in Levi’s tone, before reaching for the car door with trembling hands. The two then made their way to the elevator, Eren trailing at a safe distance behind the shorter male. Levi fished his keys out of his pocket with noticeably sweaty hands, once the two had reached his front door. “You got anything to say to me, brat?” It was more of a simple statement than a question. As though, Levi were expecting Eren to plead and beg and grovel, but the brunette knew all that would prove to be meaningless. He’d rather take his punishment like a man and hold on tightly to the little shred of dignity he still managed to possess.  
  
Eren swallowed hard as he built up the courage to respond, a pathetic smile present. “What’s the point? You’re going to do whatever you want anyways. Nothing is going to change that.” Levi grunted, a hint of amusement hidden behind his action as he opened the door and as expected was greeted with the usual darkness.  
  
“Lights. Level 3.” The room was illuminated with a dim light, just bright enough for the two to see their surroundings. With an agitated sigh Levi shrugged off his coat and threw it aside, for once not caring about the cleanliness of his home. Eren watched quizzically as the petite man then cracked his neck in exasperation as though he just finished a long day at the office. “God, I’m fucking starving.” What was going on? Levi was acting as though none of the events that occurred just that morning—just a few hours ago ever transpired. Eren stood idly by, too paralyzed by his own confusion to move. Levi glanced over his shoulder with an annoyed click of his tongue. “Oi brat, you no longer live in a fucking barn close my damned door.” The brunette jumped at the order and was quick to comply.  
  
“Y-Yes sir.” Eren quickly turned to close and lock the door behind him. He had no clue as to what was going on but if Levi could feign ignorance, then it was best if he did the same. “P-Papa has had a long day…I’ll go draw him a hot ba—“ The second Eren turned from the door, he was cornered between two strong arms and a menacing glare. The pet melted into the door, frightened at this sudden turn of events. This was it. He then braced himself for the inevitable pain, eyes shut tight.  
  
“Idiot. Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez? Qu'aurais-je fait si quelque chose était arrivé à vous? Comment la baise pensez-vous que je me sentirais si je vous ai trouvé mort ou enlevé toute un argument stupide? Si jamais vous tirez une merde comme ça, je vais clouer vos pieds putain au sol!! Understand?!” (*What were you thinking? What would’ve I done if something happened to you? How the fuck do you think I'd feel if I found you dead or worse all over a stupid argument? If you ever pull some shit like that again, I'll nail your feet to the fucking ground!!) Ocean eyes slowly pried open and teared as they looked into the depths of his master’s eyes. The eyes that held something more than just rage, but Eren couldn’t put his finger on it. His mind was a mangled mess. He didn’t fully understand what was happening, but nodded robotically at the older man’s foreign words. A tired sigh left Levi’s lips before the man pulled away and decided to make his pet’s perfectly bandaged body a priority. “Nothing but a pain in my fucking ass. And stop your sniffling you’re not a toddler who got torn away from his mama’s tit!” Eren instantly quieted down and watched nervously as Levi inspected his body. The man lifted his arm to check to see if anything was broken, touched the bandaged area to see how severe the bruising was. “On a scale of 1 to 10 how much pain are you in?”  
  
“I-I’m fine…” Eren answered softly with his eyes shifted towards the floor submissively.  
  
“Don’t lie. If you need medical attention tell me.” Eren shook his head no at the older man’s persistence. “Fine. You wanna tell me what happened after you ran away like a menstruating teenager?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Levi suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to smoke a much needed cigarette. “Listen kid. You’re only making things difficult for yourself—“ The older man motioned the brunette to take a seat on the couch while he made his way to the kitchen. Eren began to fidget with his bandages, refusing to look away from the floor as he listened to his master rummage around in the cabinets. “I think we started off on the wrong foot so this is how it’s going to go—“ The pet jumped a bit at the unexpected sound of the coffee maker. “—we’re going to sit here all night if necessary and share our fucking feelings. Do you want to go first or should I?” Levi folded his arms across his chest as he watched Eren sit quietly on the couch, unmoving. It was a bit creepy, like a painting whose eyes followed you around the room. “Fair enough. My name is Levi Moreau, you don’t need to know my age. I work and own a successful Finance Company downtown. I’m an only child. My family moved to the U.S when I was like 8 or 9, who really cares. Hmm what else. My likes and dislikes. I like cleanliness, work, tea and reading on my rare days off. I despise neglected hygiene, disgusting fucks who chew with their mouth open and—“ A lighthearted chuckle filled the room and Levi saw Eren look his way with bright eyes. “What’s so goddamn funny?”  
  
“Y-You.” Eren managed to reply through his laughing fit. “Your life is so~~ boring. I wouldn’t be surprised if you eventually started a fucking knitting group. All you do is work and read. I expected a millionaire to travel the world and go foreign places like France or the jungle.”  
  
“Like France or the jungle?” Levi reiterated, his cheeks a bit red with embarrassment. He could hear Hanji’s obnoxious laughter in the distance. The man would admit he was far from an adventurer and work and being a parent consumed most of his life, but he never considered himself to be bland or boring. Despite what a certain four eyed halfwit or spoiled brat said, Levi enjoyed his laidback lifestyle. “Well excuse fucking me. Why don’t we take a magic carpet ride through the Sahara or go on a Safari. No. Let’s go find the lost kingdom of Atlantis and swim with the mermaids.”  
  
Teal eyes glistened. “Really?!”  
  
“Your stupidity reaches new heights.”  
  
The pet pouted at being called stupid. “I wouldn’t be talking about heights mister 4 feet and at least I’m not an old man who does nothing but work and read all day.”  
  
“At least I can read.”  
  
“I can read!!”  
  
“Doubt it.” Levi smirked.  
  
“Asshole.”  
  
At that moment, the coffee pot dinged, signaling that it was ready and Levi poured an equal amount of the fresh brew into two clean mugs. Applying crème and sugar to one before walking over to the brunette. Eren hummed happily while taking timid sips of the hot but tasty sweet liquid. It was perfect. Strangely perfect as if Levi knew exactly how the pet liked his coffee. “Anyway. It’s your turn. You gotta tell me about yourself and not the fabricated bullshit Freckles wrote on your bio.” Levi elaborated while taking a seat beside the brunette.  
  
Eren snuggled against the older man, feeling the need for some form of skinship. Levi rolled his eyes, but humored the spoiled brat and wrapped an arm around him. A blush burned the brunette’s cheeks. A brief silence then rose between the two men, a comfortable silence as they stared blankly in front of them. One could get use to this. “…Sometimes I like to cook. I also like to dance and sing.” A deep hum vibrated in Levi’s throat as he grabbed his mug by the rim and took a few sips.  
  
“Who’s your favorite artist?”  
  
“Lana Del Rey.”  
  
“Favorite song?”  
  
“mmm?” Eren gave it a legitimate thought. “Because of You.”  
  
“Never heard of it. How does it go?”  
  
The pet chuckled while sinking further into Levi’s chest. “You wanna hear me sing?”  
  
“Everyone keeps saying how good you are, but I think it’s out of pity. I heard the atrocious—“  
  
Eren placed his mug on the coffee table without using the available coaster, much to Levi’s irritation. With a brattish grin, he then looked Levi dead in his eyes, the neurotic feeling from earlier nonexistent. How was it that this brat was able to go from submissive and frightened to amorous was beyond Levi’s comprehension. The pet hummed a few verses, going into a steady rhythm. Took in a shallow breath. “I was a young girl selfish and wild, like a fire in L.A. Hot like the summer and mean like a child who keeps crying til she gets her way. There was roses in my hair, rock n roll and blare and I was in trouble…and no one could rock me like you could…I was a bad girl gone good.” Eren then paused, doe eyes became lidded as though he struggled to finish the song. Levi raised an eyebrow, but the brunette soon continued and Levi didn’t miss the unmistakable crack in his voice at the beginning. He wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck as his sultry and seductive voice engulfed the room. “Look at me now, I have everything. You gave to me and my heart can sing. I was a kid who could only drink. Dancing tables, making deals with devils like a drunk beauty queen. Fighting the fantasy…hooked on the scene and you brought me to my knees and it’s all because…of you”~ After finishing, Eren became lost in his own thoughts. What was running through his mind was unclear, but the distant look on that beautiful face would captivate anyone. Levi grazed his thumb over Eren’s bruised lips, making the pet snap out of it. The pet shivered as he felt his master’s fingers maneuver from his lips to his chin and finally his neck.  
  
Eren found himself in the spotlight of sharp grey eyes. “I wanna fuck you.” The brunette’s heart instantly leapt in his throat at the declaration. It was so blunt and out of the blue. Usually Eren’s masters didn’t announce what they wanted to do, they just did it. But Levi said it as though it were a mere request. Eren’s eyes lowered submissively to the floor, before he nodded timidly. “I can’t promise that I’ll be able to hold myself back. So are you sure?” The pet nodded once more. “Go to the bedroom and get ready for me. I’ll meet you there in a second.” Eren’s body felt hot, his legs like jelly as he nervously made his way to Levi’s room. He turned on the side table lamp, filling the room with just enough light to see what he was doing. No matter how many times he saw his master’s room, he’d always be impressed by the spotless décor. Eren first got rid of his shirt, then pants and blushed deeply after realizing he forgot to change out of Armin’s panties from earlier. He motioned towards the lacey underwear only to be stopped by the sudden sound of his master’s voice. “Leave those on.” Levi ordered before disappearing into his private bathroom and closing the door. Eren playfully stuck his tongue out at the bathroom door and slid into bed, loving the way the silk duvet felt against his hot skin. The pet laid out on his side, a position men usually found desirable, but for some reason he felt self-conscious and dirty. His bruised and scraped body, riddled with old scars from the past; touched by many hands. Eren quickly retreated under the blankets to hide himself. Minutes passed and Levi eventually emerged from the bathroom and Eren’s eyes couldn’t help but bulge at the sight of him. There was no way in hell he wasn’t drooling right now. His damp raven hair was slicked back and nothing covered his body but a loose towel around the hips. For a midget, the chiseled chest and sculpted six pack was definitely unexpected. Levi could undoubtedly make a whore blush with a body like that. “You be a good little brat and I’ll let you have it.” The older man teased.  
  
Eren blushed madly and jerked his head away with a pout at being caught staring. “Y-Yeah right. L-Like anyone would want an old asshole like you.” The pet squeaked as he felt the bed sink and Levi inched closer and closer. What? So soon? He wasn’t ready. “L-Let’s get this over with, I know it’s passed your bedtime.” Eren spat in an attempt to hide his nervousness. Without warning, the blankets were ripped from the brunette’s slim frame and he was positioned underneath his master like a rabbit who was just caught by a hungry wolf.  
  
“Look at me.” Levi ordered and Eren slowly averted his eyes to the man above him. His breath then hitched as he gaze trailed down to see the scars and faded burn marks on the older man’s chest and stomach. “Do they disgust you?” The raven questioned. His voice remained uninterested, but Eren could sense the insecurity behind the question. The pet slowly reached up and caressed Levi’s chest lovingly all while wrapping his legs around the older man to pull him impossibly close.  
  
“Who hurt my Papa?” connected the two in a whisper. Levi suddenly leaned forward and took a patch of skin between Eren’s neck and shoulder in his teeth, causing his pet to cry out. It was as though the man was triggered by Eren’s words. “P-P-Papa please slow down.” The brunette pleaded between moans as he felt the older man impatiently stroke their hardening cocks against one another. A deep growl erupted in Levi’s throat as he rid of the irritating towel, so now only Eren’s lace panties separated them. “W-Wait. I-I-I” That familiar feeling of helplessness coursed through Eren’s body as Levi showered him with kisses and bites on his neck and chest. At times purposely leaving marks in his wake. “Ah…Papa please…” What was going on? The pet could feel his master claim every inch of him, his tongue moving lower and lower, passed his waist line. This sensation was so new yet scary.  
  
“Filthy.” Levi stated with the click of his tongue while eyeing the pre-cum leaking through his pet’s panties. Eren sucked his bottom lip between his teeth at the older man’s harsh words. “Nothing but a filthy little bitch who’d pant for any cock that gives him a little bit of attention.” Tears began to well up in Eren’s eyes. The brunette watched as Levi sat upright and Eren was quick to close his legs. “What are you doing?”  
  
“I—I—I just…” Eren stammered his words while looking away in shame. “Can you turn off the lights please?”  
  
A heavy than usual frown grew on Levi’s face. “And why in the hell would I do that? Do you think I’m a fucking cat? How are we supposed to fuck if I can’t see?” Eren trembled in silence, slowly growing on the man’s patience. Without warning, Levi ripped the brunette’s thighs apart and Eren made an attempt to cover himself up, but it wasn’t enough. The horrid sight of thin lines violating that beautiful skin met Levi’s eyes. The older man remained stone faced, and watched as the lines started to vibrate. Levi looked up questionably to see tears violently pouring down Eren’s face, all while trembling madly.  
  
“U-U-Ugly…” Eren sobbed, successfully catching Levi off guard. The pet then brought his hands from his thighs to cover the shameful expression on his face. “I-I’m so ugly… Now since you’ve seen them, you’re going to throw me away.” It was strange, surreal almost. How the cocky and arrogant brat he picked up broke so easily. Levi was no stranger to misery. He knew how difficult it was, waking up each day, putting on airs just so you wouldn’t be a burden for those around you. And that’s why it was so hard to let Eren go. They were both used and ugly and yet when the brunette first laid eyes on the older man, his eyes sparkled with something unexplainable. It was like the young man was looking upon a fine piece of art or a masterpiece. Eren’s hysterical sobbing soon quieted down as he felt something foreign between his legs. The pet looked down in curiosity and watched in shock to see Levi gently kissing the old cuts on his skin. “W-What are you doing? S-Stop it’s dirty down there!” Levi sent a hard glare to his pet, which instantly made Eren shudder. The pet moaned as his master’s tongue moved from his thighs to his panties. There was a pause.  
  
“If you want me to stop, say so now.” Levi grumbled. Eren’s teary eyes blinked in confusion. “Say something fool!”  
  
The brunette frowned heavily at being called that, then plastered on a cocky grin despite having a tear stained face. “If you want to suck my dick so badly be my guest.” He said while massaging his cock shamelessly. Levi knew he was going to beat himself up for being so easily manipulated, but refused to back down. Without hesitation the man freed the brunette’s cock and engulfed it fully, making it hit the back of his throat. “OH—fuck God!” Eren screamed at the heat, definitely not expecting this. Levi smirked before slowly motioning up and down, successfully teasing his pet. Teal eyes rolled back, toes curled and Eren failed to resist the temptation to slightly buck his hips as he grabbed desperately at the older man’s hair, begging for more. Levi wasn’t a big fan of performing fellatio. It was not only unhygienic but downright disgusting. The taste of precum, spit everywhere. It was just a sloppy sexual act. Now receiving it was a different matter. Selfish I know. Usually when a partner got too cocky and Levi felt as though he was losing control, he’d shut that shit down, but there was something about the way this brat reacted. Cheeks flushed, body writhing in pleasure, eyes lidded as he allowed the boy to throat fuck him. “M-More…more.” Eren moaned wantonly. Levi sucked a bit harder, completely swallowing the younger’s dick, before pulling back much to the pet’s dismay. “W-Why?” the brunette whimpered.  
  
“Patience. Good things come to those who wait.” Levi stated with a cocky grin before shoving two fingers into Eren’s mouth, which he anxiously sucked. He licked the appendages lovingly, covering them in saliva. Levi cringed. “Disgusting.” He then moved his fingers to the brunette’s entrance. Eren squirmed at a half-assed attempt to escape.  
  
“P-Papa wait…Wait!” the pet cried.  
  
“What now?!” Levi unconsciously growled.  
  
“Umm…I won’t…I mean I can’t…it’s okay if you don’t turn off the lights, but if you could please blindfold me…” Eren pleaded. “I won’t…be able to get off if I’m not blindfolded and tied up.” Levi stared blankly with those sharp intimidating eyes and the brunette found himself mumbling incoherently. His eyes shifting around the room as he failed to properly explain his desires. He soon felt the bed dip a bit and allowed himself to look up briefly to see Levi walking to his closet, only to return with a belt and a neck tie. The pet shivered as the man then gently secured the neck tie around his eyes. Eren began to pant with excitement with each passing second.  
  
“On your knees.” Levi ordered and the brunette didn’t hesitate to comply. The older man then bound his pet’s wrists behind his back with the leather belt, pushing him forward so his ass was in the air. “How I got stuck with a bi-polar—“ Eren cried out as he felt a sudden stinging slap against his ass. “—spoiled—“ another harsh slap met Eren’s ass. “---dirty, cock hungry little shit like you is beyond me.” The pet whimpered and tried to bury his reddened face into the sheets. “Tell me something. If I didn’t find you, you would have let that Sasquatch looking motherfucker have a go, huh?” The pet shrieked as he felt Levi’s fingers penetrate his entrance without warning, successfully hitting his prostate on the first try. Eren bit down his bottom lip to prevent himself from losing it. It was a pet’s duty to make sure his master was sexually satisfied first then after he gained permission, he could relieve himself after. Levi sneered at Eren’s “silence”, before mercilessly finger fucking his prostate, loving how the brunette whimpered and struggled futilely within his restraints beneath him. “You’re not going to say anything?” Eren let out a silent gasp as he felt a third finger force its way into his slick hole, causing his dick to jump anxiously.  
  
“N-No… ah…p-p-please, y-you’re wrong Papa—“  
  
Levi roughly grabbed Eren by the root of his hair and leaned forward, digging knuckle deep into his pet’s entrance. “Am I?” he questioned in a humorous tone, before ripping his fingers from his pet’s ass. Eren was grateful for the opportunity to catch his breath, but it was short lived. The brunette gasped as he then felt the fingers being replaced with the tip of Levi’s cock. Without another word, the older man plunged himself completely into Eren. The pet could no longer contain himself and let out an earsplitting scream. Levi held the boy into place by the waist, licking his lips at the tight heat around his cock. “Fuck, tighter than I thought.”  
  
“P-P-P-Paaa“  
  
“At a loss for words. I know my pretty pet.” Levi teased before tightening his grip on Eren’s waist, motioning himself back and forth slowly. Eren’s toes curled, he wouldn’t be surprised if he was cross-eyed underneath the blindfold and his entire being vibrated with each slow, agonizing thrust. Incoherent moans and mumbles spilled from the pet’s lips as his master’s pace started to quicken. “Shit.” Levi cursed at the intense heat, giving Eren his entire cock, fucking him into a stupor. “Come on, you were talking such good shit earlier. Fuck me, ya brat. Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!” The bed shook violently, the erotic sound of wet skin on skin bouncing against the walls and the pair of eyes peering from the shadows which went unnoticed to the couple. Eren’s body filled with a newfound ecstasy as he was pulled back onto Levi’s thick cock repeatedly. His sweet spot destroyed. With one last merciless thrust, the pet could no longer hold back and cried out as cum poured from his throbbing cock. He then collapsed onto the bed, finding himself falling victim to exhaustion, beating himself up for cumming so selfishly. But before he had a chance to truly think, a familiar firm grip wrapped around his throat and pulled him back against an equally firm chest. He could feel his Papa smirking against his ear. “Tired already? I haven’t even cum once sweetheart and you did say I could go for as long as I wanted. No holding back right?” Eren shivered as he realized the older man’s cock was still balls deep inside him. “And best believe, I don’t tire easily.”  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“Eren.” A distant yet familiar voice called out. “Eren. Wake up...” Who was that? “Eren, it’s time to get up…” ‘Why? My body hurts. Why does my body hurt?’ A cold yet soothing sensation then touched the burning skin that throbbed mercilessly. ‘Oh that feels good.’ Hazy emerald eyes slowly began to crack open and Eren was met with a mysterious silhouette. Black hair. Pale skin. No, it can’t be. ‘How did she find me?’ Despite the pain, Eren turned his head away in shame. She was the last person he wanted to see. He could only imagine what he looked like. He didn’t even know where he was. Probably drugged up in a hotel room, covered in body fluids that weren’t his own. “Eren, don’t move. You’ll make things worse.”  
  
“You must hate me don’t you?” Eren hiccupped. “I’m always burdening you…holding you back.”  
  
The silhouette was quiet then responded in a firm yet soft voice. “….hate is a strong word. We all make mistakes...sometimes.”  
  
“Then am I one big mistake?”  
  
Silence.  
  
“Please answer me.” Eren then awoke in a cold sweat then turned his head once again, disobeying orders to stay still. His mind on overdrive, afraid that he was once again losing someone he held dear. “Mika--!”  
  
His eyes opened then closed. With his vision finally clear, Eren stared into not the deep black eyes he was expecting, but instead a pair of crystal blue ones. Evangeline remained silent, both shock and concern written all over her face. The little girl slowly removed the zip lock bag filled with ice from Eren’s cheek and reached for the first aid kit beside her. Eren looked around in utter confusion. “Where am I?” he questioned softly, voice dry from all the crying and screaming last night. “Where’s Papa?!” the pet asked frantically after discovering the man’s absence.  
  
Evangeline sighed. “Calm down. You’re in Papa’s room and he’s in his office taking an important phone call. He asked me to come check on you…” Eren clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes at Evangeline’s statement. “This is probably going to sting a bit…” the little girl warned as she soaked a cotton ball with disinfectant before dabbing it gently on Eren’s bruised and swollen cheek. It amazed her how the boy was even able to talk with a wound that serious. An awkward silence consumed the two as expected. They weren’t really on close terms. Not even on a tolerable level and their first meeting could only be described as rocky at best. But here they were. I guess miracles do happen. Sometimes. Evangeline bit her lip as she carefully cleaned Eren’s wound, but the brunette paid her no attention. He didn’t flinch or complain. He just sat there, empty ocean eyes casted towards the sheets, mind lost in places unknown. Yet again curiosity had gotten the best of her and Evangeline failed to prevent the question that’s been on her mind since she discovered Eren’s return that morning. “….What happened?” Eren flinched. Evangeline noticed.  
  
“Beats me.” Eren replied indifferently before letting out an obnoxious yawn. “Are you done yet? I’m beginning to feel like a fucking mummy.” Evangeline gave him a meek nod after finishing up the last bandage on Eren’s wrist. “Finally. Fuck.” Eren was about to throw the blankets from his body, but stopped midway after realizing he was indeed still naked. “Oh. I almost forgot.” He said with a cheeky grin. “Can you give me a minute? Papa tried to get me pregnant last night and things got a little messy, if you catch my drift.” Pure unadulterated rage filled Evangeline’s tiny being and by the grace of the Gods she managed to keep it hidden. Instead the little girl simply stood, eyes wide and nodded an ‘of course’ and obediently left the room, shutting the door behind her. The burden in her heart swelled. The little girl knew what she saw last night. There was no denying it. Refusing to debate this situation any further, Evangeline grabbed her cell phone and headed down to the condo’s lobby. She knew it was unsafe to talk about something this serious when the person she’s accusing was under the same roof. Her tiny fingers swiftly dialed the number of the only person she trusted besides her father, Petra and Ms. Hanji. Her father would refuse to listen. Ms. Hanji would no doubt confront her father, but Evangeline didn’t want that and Petra wasn’t fit to be drawn in such matters. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest as she sat in a secluded corner and waited for her call to be answered.  
  
“Hello?” Came the voice of a monotonic yet comforting voice of a woman on the other line.  
  
It felt as though Evangeline’s heart was caught in her throat. “Ah…hi Auntie Mikasa. How are you?”  
  
Silence. “What’s the matter? Where are you? Shall I come get you?” Evangeline felt so stupid for making the woman worry so much. She should have known better. Mikasa was a better mother than her biological one ever was.  
  
“No…I just wanted to talk to you about something.”  
  
“I see. Homework problems again?”  
  
“No…it’s about my father.”  
  
Mikasa sighed. “The midget huh? I repeatedly told Annie that he was nothing but a pig, not a parent. I’m reopening the case of getting full custody of you. Rest assured my dear Evangeline you will no longer have to endure the torture of living with that gigolo.”  
  
“No! It’s not that. It’s my Papa’s boyfriend.” Evangeline’s voice toned down to a whisper after blurting out the confession. “He’s not right…”  
  
“Well Levi can barely do anything right so it comes as no surprise to me. Tell me what this ‘boyfriend’ is like.”  
  
“W-Well for one he’s maybe a few years younger than you are.”  
  
“Levi is a pedophile. Say no more. I’m making the report as we speak.” Mikasa assured. Evangeline panicked as she heard rapid typing in the background.  
  
“N-No! Auntie just listen! This guy…yesterday he stole Papa’s car while shopping, then he miraculously comes back to our house covered in bruises…and acts like nothing happened.” Evangeline felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from her tiny shoulders. Mikasa made an attempt to reply, but the little girl wasn’t finished. She was far from through. “Last night he and my Papa came home in the middle of the night. They were arguing so I naturally woke up. I crept towards their bedroom and hid behind a corner. Papa was yelling at his lover, calling him nasty names…but the guy didn’t seem to care until…”  
  
“Evangeline…” Mikasa called out in concern. “Evangeline are you there?”  
  
Silence fell between them as Evangeline remembered the deep cuts and scars on Eren’s body while attempting to clean his bandages. The things he said as he slept. Tears fell endlessly from crystal-blue eyes. No longer able to stop the overwhelming fear and sadness she felt. “…Auntie Mikasa…he’s not right.”  
  
“Evy.” Mikasa called out softly to the hysterically crying child on the other line. “I need you to calm down for me and please tell me what happened. Can you do that for auntie?” Evangeline began to tremble madly as she struggled to wipe the never-ending tears from her eyes. She just wanted it to go away. All the bad things. Before that terrible night. Before the mall and before…Eren. Back to when everyone was happy. “Evangeline, please answer me. I’m currently out of town but I will come and get you if I have to.”  
  
“No!” the little girl cried unknowingly. Without seeing her face, Evangeline knew exactly what expression currently painted Mikasa’s face. “Just…don’t.” she pleaded desperately. “I don’t want Papa to be sad…I don’t want anyone to be sad. I just want…” Her words faded through tears and hiccups.  
  
“It’s fine. I understand. You’re a brave girl Evangeline. I’ll come as soon as possible. Promise. But if anything changes, I’ll drop everything and catch the first flight back to New York.”  
  
“Thank you.” Evangeline then said her goodbyes, before ending the call. She then brought her knees to her chest and began to dwell on the situation. What to do? What to do? Despite it being dark there was no mistaking what happened last night. Papa would never do something so cruel. He doesn’t even like fighting or any type of violence for that matter. Evangeline rarely if ever heard him curse. He was a good man who worked hard and cared for his family. Then someone like Eren—Garbage like Eren comes out of nowhere and tries to ruin it. Evangeline dug her nails violently into her knees, puncturing her porcelain skin and creating crescent shaped wounds. The little girl then suddenly rose to her feet, her crystal-eyes consumed with rage and sorrow. Eren was not going to win. She will not allow him to take away her Papa’s happiness. Evangeline began making her way back upstairs, ignoring the throbbing pain in her knees, chest and eyes. After departing from the elevator and stepping into the condo she was greeted with silence. She wouldn’t be surprised if the brunette was currently in the office, seducing his way back into her father’s heart and the mere thought filled her tiny body with something far more sinister than rage. While heading towards Levi’s bedroom, Evangeline picked up the discarded ashtray from the coffee table. Clenching the item with such unbelievable force. She had no idea what her goal was and for some reason she didn’t care. Her body seemed to move on its own, fueled by raw emotion. Only one thing was clear. Only one thing mattered. But before she could even get close to her father’s bedroom, the distinct smell of cigarette smoke mixed with a soft melody pulled her attention. As always curiosity had gotten the best of her and without realizing she was walking towards the sound in a trance like state. The sweet sound grew louder and louder with each step. Was someone playing their music out loud? It was undoubtedly angelic, but contained a bit of sadness and longing. Is this what they called ‘the blues’? Crystal eyes widened after discovering the source of the sound. Out on the balcony was Eren, sitting with his back against the railing and face towards the chilly afternoon sky. A cigarette was placed lazily between his slender fingers as he sang a tune to himself, only pausing to take another hit of the cancer stick.  
  
“I can see my baby swingin'. His Parliament's on fire and his hands are up. On the balcony and I'm singing. Ooh, baby, ooh, baby, I'm in love.” The brunette gently sang as the wind kissed his bruised cheeks. “I can see my sweet boy swayin'. He's crazy y Cubano como yo, my love. On the balcony and I'm saying. Move baby, move baby, I'm in love…I'm in love…I'm in love” Eren’s cigarette soon came to an end and to Evangeline’s dismay so did the song. The little girl found herself staring in awe as the brunette began reaching out for the cigarette pack lying in front of him. The young man had changed into a light long sleeved shirt, too thin for the weather outside that hung from one of his shoulders and sweatpants. He was covered in bandages, his hair messy and in disarray, but for some reason Evangeline found herself actually looking at Eren and he was absolutely beautiful. “Ah! Holy fucki—what the fuck are you doing?!” Eren screeched after finally acknowledging Evangeline’s presence. The little girl jumped a bit at the brunette’s outburst but quickly collected herself. “Trying to give me a heart attack.”  
  
“What are you doing out here..?”  
  
“Smoking. Obviously.” Eren shot back with a snarky grin. “Oh and you brought me an ashtray. Bless your lil gremlin heart~”  
  
Evangeline ignored the insult as she continued to look at Eren with a blank stare. “I’m shocked you’re not desperately hanging all over Papa right now. By you being out here, I’m assuming that he rejected you. If I were you I’d take that as a hint.”  
  
Sea green eyes blinked in confusion before returning to its mischievous gleam. Eren chuckled, before lighting his second cigarette. “Here. Come sit with me. I can’t stand being alone for too long. It’s depressing.” An awkward silence fell between the two before Evangeline pulled up a chair and reluctantly sat across from Eren on the balcony. It was quite amusing how the brunette sat on the ground before her. It was like a fallen angel groveling at the feet of a princess. “Can you pass me that please unless you’re planning to bash me over the head with it.” Doe eyes widened a bit in shock while looking at what Eren was referring to. Evangeline sighed internally before handing the glass ashtray to the brunette. A bratty giggle then filled the air. What was so funny? Did Eren actually find it humorous to be struck with a blunt object and more importantly was Evangeline capable of doing such a thing? “Why were you crying?”  
  
At that moment it felt as though Evangeline’s heart had leapt into her throat. It became harder to breathe. “W-What..?” was the only word that managed to break through her lips.  
  
“Your face and eyes are puffy and red. You’ve been crying right?”  
  
“Do you even care?”  
  
The young man let out another laugh before taking another hit of his cigarette. “In all honesty. Not really, but I find it interesting to know what would make you cry. Lil Miss Perfect.”  
  
“I never considered myself to be perfect.” The little girl bit back.  
  
“Liar.” That one word struck Evangeline in a way she couldn’t explain. “You’ve hated me since Day 1 with your fake good little girl routine. But I see the way you look at me as though I’m the scum of the Earth. That’s how they all look at me. You think I’m dirty, disgusting, and unfit for your world and you’re right. I’m not a good person and I don’t deserve your father. I’m not smart and I honestly never worked a day in my life. You asked me why I don’t go to college, but I barely passed fucking high school. I can’t do anything right and everything I touch is fucked. But despite all that your father chose me. He could have had anyone in that club but he looked my way. He treats me nice. Better than anyone I’ve ever been with. He doesn’t look at me the way other people do—I can’t explain it, but sometimes I think we’ve met somewhere before. Maybe in a past life—that would have been nice.“ The brunette gently smiled. He didn’t speak out of pity or disdain. It was as though Eren was simply stating facts. And that’s what made this conversation so hard to swallow for Evangeline.  
  
“Who’s Mika?” she questioned softly, desperate to change the subject. “You…were crying her name in your sleep this morning.”  
  
“My sister… She’s not dead or anything if that’s what you’re thinking. I guess I just really miss her sometimes.”  
  
“Why don’t you ever go visit her?”  
  
“Because I don’t want to hold her back anymore. She’s taken care of me since forever. I promised myself I was going to get better one day and return the favor… So what’s your story Lil Miss Perfect?” Eren questioned with a mocking grin. “Why you gotta act like you have a stick up your ass all the time?”  
  
Porcelain skin turned a bright shade of red. “It’s just expected of me. My mother and father are very important people, not everyone can walk around and do as they please like you can.”  
  
“You’re too young for that shit.” Eren huffed before bringing his cigarette back to his lips. “There’s nothing wrong with being a kid. That’s when you get that nice unconditional love, but when you’re an adult it gets harder. Everything gets harder. There’s no ‘unconditional’, you have to work for everything. You have to work for food…for shelter…for love. If I could go back in time and give my 8 year old self one message it would be: Don’t let him take your innocence.” Evangeline’s eyes widened a bit. For reasons unknown her entire body felt paralyzed, but her mind raced at a rapid pace. What did he mean by that? “Don’t ever let any fucker take that away from you. Because if you do, everybody’ll start giving you that look…” Eren took one last hit of his cigarette before discarding it into the ashtray.  
  
“What are you two doing?” The duo turned at the unexpected sound of Levi’s voice. Eren didn’t waste any time in jumping to his feet and embracing the older male in a smothering hug.  
  
“Oh Papa~ you were locked in your office forever. You weren’t cheating on me were you? Did you take a bath already? We can save water and shower together.” Eren giggled flirtatiously, not caring if Evangeline overheard his lewd suggestions, but the little girl was too lost in her own thoughts to even comprehend let alone acknowledge their conversation.  
  
Levi’s face filled with worry at his daughter’s odd behavior. “Evangeline…”  
  
The little girl abruptly stood up, again ignoring the pain in her knees. “I’m going to go finish up my assignments.” Her voice was dead and a bit raw from her hysterical fit from earlier, but Levi couldn’t bring himself to question it. Evangeline then walked past the couple without another word.  
  
“Ah~ to be a kid again, but at least we finally have our alone time.” Eren giggled while nuzzling affectionately against the shorter male, but as always Levi paid him no mind. The brunette frowned at the lack of attention, but his demeanor quickly changed when he noticed Levi’s neck and hands were horridly red as though the man scrubbed his skin to the point where it went raw. “A-Are you ok?”  
  
“Huh?” Levi questioned irritably after breaking his train of thought.  
  
“Your hands…do they hurt?”  
  
Levi clenched and unclenched the throbbing limbs. “It’s fin—“ Before he could finish Eren took his master’s hands into his own and brought them to his lips. Narrow grey eyes grew in surprise as his body was consumed with a strange warmth at the simple act. Eren softly kissed every knuckle on the raven man’s hand before pulling back with a toothy grin.  
  
“Bett—“  
  
It was now the brunette’s turn to be shocked as Levi pulled him into a very rough and passionate kiss. Eren trembled as his master’s hands roamed across his body, traveling from his lower back to his ass before pulling him close. The young man moaned at Levi’s sudden dominance and the elder took that chance to slide his tongue into the mouth of his pet. Tanned cheeks flushed madly. Eren could feel his body grow hot, still sore from last night. What had gotten into his master so suddenly? “Mine.” Levi growled into the sloppy kiss. He pulled back, a string of saliva connecting their lips before diving for Eren’s neck. A wanton moan ripped from the brunette’s throat as he felt sharp teeth penetrate the sensitive skin yet again.  
  
“M-Master no!!” Eren managed to scream through his breathless and flustered state. Levi quickly pulled back and watched as his pet struggled to catch his breath. His lips were beautifully swollen from the kissing and his teal eyes were foggy with lust, but for some reason Eren was hesitant to continue any further.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“Eh? I don’t understand… Why are you apologizing?”  
  
“I’m sorry about last night. I got a little heated and lost control and despite your injuries, I did what I wanted and you ended up passing out in the middle of it.” Levi whispered, voice filled with nothing but regret. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you never allowed me to touch you again…”  
  
“Master…”  
  
“I just hated the way--!” Eren jumped a bit at the older man’s sudden outburst. “Fuck. Sorry. I didn’t mean to shout.” Levi apologized as he squeezed his temple in aggravation. “I had some new adjustments made. From today onwards you’ll be assigned chores.”  
  
A concerned and scared expression appeared on Eren’s face as he began to pick at the hem of his shirt. “M-Master, Y-Ymir said…I can’t—“  
  
“No more of that bullshit.” Levi said sternly. “I believe that you can, so you will.”  
  
A foreign yet comforting feeling swelled within Eren’s chest at Levi’s words. None of his masters had ever believed in him and the brunette would be lying if he said he didn’t love this warm sensation. Levi watched as a smile that could only be described as angelic graced Eren’s sinfully full and beautiful lips. The older man covered his mouth at the gesture, before quickly retreating back into his condo in fear of attacking the young man yet again. Eren following in suit. “Wait for me Papa!~” This brat who’s personality was too complex for mere words. Day and night. As warm as the sun and cold as the moon. Unpredictable and helpless. Vulgar and coy.  
  
{Last Night}  
  
“I don’t get you.” The unexpected statement raised eyebrows and earned a quizzical look from ocean eyes. “I try, but I just can’t. It bothers me, because I’m the type of man who wants to know what he’s dealing with, but you—you are a fucking abyss of unpredictability to the point where it’s scary.” Eren gave a faint hum in response as he melted into his master’s warm skin. The pet then began to trace lazy lines across Levi’s scars with his finger in a way that came off as admiration. “I’m a very jealous and possessive man. I admit that and I also admit that at times I allow it to cloud my judgement. But at the same time I know you possess your own free will. No matter what childish argument I put up, that door’s always open and you can leave me—“  
  
“Papa.” Eren interrupted. Levi looked down to gaze into child-like teal eyes and the man’s breath hitched at its beauty. “What’s the definition of perfect?” Sharp eyes slightly widened, their owner a bit taken aback by the random question. The definition of perfection. Why would Eren want to know such a thing and at an inappropriate time at that. Besides the meaning of perfection is common sense. It’s something even a poorly educated individual would know. The definition of perfect is…simple. Eren remained stone faced at his master’s silence. “Do you think I am perfect?”  
  
Levi snapped out of his stupor and clicked his tongue at the ridiculous and shallow question. “No one’s perfect. Possessing flaws is as inevitable as taking a shit.”  
  
“You’re perfect to me…” Eren confessed. “Perfection doesn’t have a sole definition. The dictionary doesn’t list what’s considered perfect and what isn’t. It’s all based on opinion. That night when we first met and I gazed up into your eyes as I kneeled at your feet, I knew you were perfect for me. Your whole presence was intimidating. You demanded respect, but your eyes were like mine. Lonely, lost and restless… You looked at me in a way I’ve never seen before or something I haven’t seen in a long time. Pity. Beautiful eyes. Skin like a woman’s. Full lips. That’s what they would always tell me before spreading my legs. But not you. You treated me as though I were a stray puppy from the street. You fed me, cleaned me up, gave me a warm bed then ended the day with good night. I’m aware that I’m not that smart and I know I’m not alright in the head, but I’m not blind.” Eren shifted positions, throwing one leg over Levi so he could straddle the man. “There’s no good and bad in this relationship and there’s definitely no coming back from what’s been done. They’ll always criticize us. Tell us we’re sick. Whisper their disgust behind our backs, but never apologize for being the cause of it all.” Levi then felt the brunette tremble on top of him and slowly reached out his hand in an attempt to comfort him, but for some reason couldn’t find himself to do it and pulled back. “…So in short we’re fucked either way. We’re so fucked up…but that doesn’t mean we can’t be happy right?”  
  
The older man watched silently as the usually crude and arrogant brat crumbled into tears. Who was this? This stranger. It’s Eren right? No impossible and at that moment Levi could have sworn he saw a crying toddler take the young man’s place in front of him. But before he could question it, the image disappeared. Without uttering a word, Levi sat up and pulled the brunette into his embrace, briefly catching Eren off guard. “Weak subs are the result of weak Doms.”  
  
The usual wide and cocky smile seeped through Eren’s never-ending tears at Levi’s words. “…You can’t help that you’re so pathetic.” Levi gently brushed his lips against the brunette’s, demanding an entrance and Eren willingly gave in. He shivered as the older man’s tongue wrapped around his in a sloppy kiss, firm hands locking his waist in place so he couldn’t run away. The pet moaned wantonly and Levi smirked as he began sucking on Eren’s tongue before pulling back just to give a playful bite to his lower lip. The pet looked at his master behind hooded eyes, breathless. “I-I never want to leave my Papa. I want to stay with him forever”  
  
A mischievous grin painted Levi’s lips. “Now. Now. I need a little bit more than that.” Eren’s tanned skin flushed red as he turned his back to his master, ignoring the throbbing heat between his thighs as he laid face down, ass up on the bed. His used hole, yet again put on display.  
  
“Please…come fuck your little bitch Papa.”  
  
\---------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BN: Thanks again for reading. I've been on hiatus for awhile and I'm working on getting back up to date with this story. Anyway on the next chapter Eren starts working for the first time and i'm not talking bout lying on his back. JK. Thanks again for your patience again guys. Until next time. Peace, Love, Stupidity.


	8. Sick

Where have you been little girl…?  
You know me…here and there.  
  
Here and there?  
  
Yeah. Here. There. I met a boy there. He taught me how to fly. It was amazing. My body felt like air. Very scary at first but he took me all the way to heaven. It was unexplainable. Can’t be described with mere words. It was an out of body experience…  
  
…What happened to him?  
  
I let him go and I fell. Down. And down. Now I’m here. LOL  
  
Why did you let go…?  
  
Because in the end, hitting the ground is inevitable.  
  
  
******************************** “Weeeevvii~” A soft child-like voice sung out to the currently sleeping raven-haired man. He stirred a bit in his much needed slumber, but refused to open his eyes. Or maybe he was just unable to. Levi had regrettably taken an overnight shift at a bar he worked part-time and just arrived home a few hours earlier, before crashing onto wherever his body saw fit. Thankfully it was his bed this time and not the foyer. Apart of him knew taking that shift was a bad idea, especially since it was on a Saturday night and he had a test Monday, but when you were teetering on the line of being piss poor and making it (barely), one jumps at any God forsaken opportunity that presents itself. Exhaustion was an understatement. Levi was to the point where he envied the dead. With his grossly pale skin and the heavy dark bags that hung from beneath his narrow grey eyes, people already mistook the young man for a walking corpse. “Weeeevvii!~~” The voice whined louder, hoping that would give Levi just enough strength to crack open an eyelid. How could he forget? No matter how long Levi would stay up studying for an exam or bust his ass working his part-time jobs, his little alarm clock would never fail to wake him on time. The man mustered up what little energy he still possessed and slowly cracked open one eye. Just enough to see a bright smile greeting him along with a pair of unearthly gorgeous sea-green eyes. “M-Morning Wevi.”  
  
Levi groaned pitifully. How many hours of sleep did he get this time? Two, maybe three. That should be enough right? “Kid…does your mother know you’re here?” the young man questioned groggily.  
  
The boy’s doe eyes beamed for some reason. God, how can anyone stay mad at something so adorable? No matter how impulsive or bratty said adorable thing was. “E-Ewen sneak out. Ewen is a big boy. E-Ewen…” Levi immediately flicked the little boy in his forehead for not only waking him, but for coming to his place yet again unannounced. The boy shot Levi a cute defiant pout as he rubbed at the sore area where the raven struck.  
  
“Go home runt.” Levi ordered, leaving no room for an argument. The man then abruptly turned on his side, pulling his comforter over his head, causing the little boy to slip back a bit. Teal eyes flared with a mixture of sadness and anger. The little boy dug his tiny fingers into his pajama bottoms, his lower lip sucked between his teeth as he struggled to hold back his impending crying fit. Levi cringed as the boy’s hiccupping and quiet sobs reached his ears. Goddamnit. He really wasn’t in the mood for this. “AURGH!” The raven moaned out so suddenly, catching the brown-haired little boy off guard. The boy then watched with a hint of worry in his eyes as Levi began to groan in a very inhuman manner. He clutched his tiny hands to his chest as his small body started to tremble. Was Levi in pain? Was he hurt? “…ummy…hungry.”  
  
“W-W-Wevi?” The boy could no longer hold back his tears. Fear consumed him completely as he watched Levi writher in pain. “Wevi. Ewen…go get mommy…please don’t die. Hang on.” With no warning, the raven sprung upright. His narrow, sleep-deprived eyes directed towards the brown haired boy next to him. It was truly frightening. The boy didn’t know if he should call out to him or run for his life, but his body was shaking so bad he couldn’t move let alone speak.  
  
“H-Hungry.” Levi growled in a low monstrous manner, before grabbing the little boy, lifting his pajama shirt just above his belly and giving it a barrage of playful kisses. An uncontrollable eruption of giggles filled the room as the brown haired boy struggled to escape the deadly tummy attack.  
  
“AHAHA! S-Stop it Wevi. D-Don’t eat Ewen’s tummy!” the boy laughed while trying to wiggle his way free.  
  
Levi put his playful kisses on pause and looked down at the boy who was currently in tears from laughing too hard or from having the piss scared out of him earlier. Pretty sure it was both. “Then don’t come into my cave without permission unless you want to get eaten. Next time it won’t be just your tummy. I’ll eat your—hands!” Another fit of childish giggles erupted from the little boy as he tried to protect his hands from Levi. The expected sound of his doorbell grabbed Levi’s attention and he instantly stopped his antics to go answer it, already knowing who it was. The little boy wasted no time in hiding under Levi’s blanket.  
  
“E-Ewen’s not here.”  
  
With his usual bored expression, the raven threw open the door to see a woman with brown hair tied to the side in a very lazy ponytail. She always looked tired, not as bad as Levi but give her a few months and she’ll catch up and to be honest the young man didn’t blame her. Despite being a single parent raising a toddler on her own, she never once complained. She was the only one who actually greeted the new creepy neighbor (Levi) next door and even gotten the habit of feeding him what she insisted was leftovers. Levi didn’t know much about her, just the little things he gathered from the apartment complex’ gossip. But he chose to ignore it, because rumors will always be rumors. “Ah. Morning Levi, Sorry for coming over so early but I believe I’ve misplaced something of mine here.”  
  
“He told me to tell you he’s not here.” Levi replied bluntly. He then watched as the woman’s tired smile transformed into a displeased frown. The man casually stepped aside allowing his fuming neighbor to walk into his humble little apartment. This was an everyday thing for them. Her son would sneak over, she’d come knocking on Levi’s door to fetch him and the little boy would literally go out kicking and screaming. Some people would be annoyed by this, especially an easily irritable person such as Levi. But he didn’t. If anything he cherished the moments he spent with his neighbor and her son. He didn’t know why. Maybe because for once he felt as though he were truly normal or at least lived the life of someone who was. The relationship, no matter how strange others saw it was something Levi longed for (no he needed it).  
  
“There you are!” Levi could hear the little boy crying and thrashing as his mother carried him from the bedroom. “What have I told you about wandering out of the house alone?!! You just will not be satisfied until something happens to you huh?” The smallest of smirks graced Levi’s thin lips as he watched the mother struggling to control the boy squirming wildly under her arm.  
  
“I--*hic* wanna play wif Weeeevvii!!” the boy cried louder as though that would allow him to get his way.  
  
‘What a brat.’ Levi thought with a heavy sigh. “Oi quiet it down you little runt before I get another noise complaint.” The brown haired boy calmed down a bit, but still allowed a few hiccups to escape every now and again. “Listen if you be a good boy I’ll take you to the park this afternoon to play and maybe get you some ice cream if I feel like it—“ Sea-green eyes beamed at the sound of the tasty treat. “But if you keep being a bad boy, then I’ll just go play at the park and eat all the ice cream by myself.” The boy frowned at the last remark and Levi would be lying if he didn’t think it was the most adorable thing on the fucking planet.  
  
“Levi, you don’t have to—“  
  
The raven stopped the woman with the motion of his hand. “Please Carla its fine besides when was the last time you had a break?”  
  
A faint laugh escaped her lips. “You’re the last person who should be asking that.” Levi shrugged his shoulders. Three hours was plenty. To him it was equivalent to getting a full night’s rest. “Thank you…really. Things have just been difficult since…you know and I’m happy you’re willing to be a positive role-model for him. Today’s Spaghetti night. I expect to see you there. No if, ands or buts.”  
  
“S’ghetti~~” the toddler sang.  
  
The smallest of smiles graced Levi’s thin and slightly chapped lips. “It’s not like I have a choice.”

[Present Day]  
  
Time stops for no one. Tomorrow will always come. A new day. A fresh start. There’s no fast forward or rewind button. We all have to bear each day that’s given to us. Whether it’s happy or sad. Painful or memorable. That’s just how things are. Evangeline stared blankly ahead sitting in an upright position at the kitchen table. She was unmoving, her hands placed on the clean and pressed skirt of her school uniform. Every now and then crystal eyes would disappear behind long lashes without notice. Her gorgeous silky black hair curled into waterfalls were decorated with crimson ribbons on either side of her head that complimented the blazer of her uniform perfectly. If a stranger were to walk by, they’d mistake the little girl for an actual doll. At that moment, Eren placed a plate of crisp bacon, eggs and French toast topped with whipped crème and strawberries before Evangeline. The brunette frowned deeply as the girl gave no response. She simply sat there. Not giving any kind of acknowledgement to Eren, the food or the world around her. A few days had passed since that night and many things had changed. Eren now works at Levi’s firm as his personal assistant. He basically follows Levi wherever he goes. Which is a dream come true for the brunette. He’s also been given the task of cooking the meals since that looks like the only thing he can do right. Adults are strange. They can brush things under the rug so easily, follow through with their lies so perfectly to the point where you even question whether the lie even existed to begin with and have the acting ability that would even leave an Oscar winner in awe.  
  
“Yeah. I’ll get there when I get there.” Levi barked into his cell phone as he walked into the room dressed in his usual trendy business attire. “Well, what the hell does that have to do with me?! I run a financing company not a daycare. You want me to rush over there and hold his hand, make him a glass of warm milk?! Keep him busy!” With a warm smile, Eren placed Levi’s breakfast in front of him, before pouring his morning coffee.  
  
“Hey, you’re wasting my hard work. You could at least pretend to be grateful.” Eren huffed irritably as he took a seat across from the little girl. Refusing to look her father’s lover in the eye, Evangeline picked up her fork and rolled the utensil lazily across her plate. The food looked impressive as always. Who knew the foul-mouthed young man had such a hidden skill in the kitchen. If this were any other day, Evangeline would mock Eren about his usefulness, but today wasn’t any other day. She sliced a small piece of French toast before popping it into her mouth. It was delicious, but her emotionless expression said otherwise. “Fucking weirdo.”  
  
“Don’t start or you will be sleeping on the balcony tonight.” Levi threatened after ending his phone call. The man then looked towards his daughter with concern in his eyes. It was more than obvious that something was bothering her and Levi knew exactly what it was. The man tried on multiple occasions to discuss with Evangeline about what was on her mind, but each attempt was fruitless. She was always that way. Hurting herself, rather than hurting others. Sacrificing her happiness so someone else could smile for once. Some would call her a people pleaser, but Evangeline was nothing but selfless. She never complained about it. If you were to look at it from a different perspective, it brought her peace of mind. Then Eren came along. The exact opposite of Evangeline. He was sharp-tongued, tainted, and selfish. The brunette did and said what he wanted without taking others into consideration. It was clear. What truly lied behind those bright teal eyes. Eyes as vast and beautiful as the sea. Evangeline knew behind Eren’s smile. Behind his false display of happiness was something more heart wrenching. Something she could never understand. Something the little girl could never carry on her tiny shoulders.  
  
“Don’t get cocky just because you can cook something even a child could accomplish.” All eyes were now on Evangeline. She then without warning, began shoveling down Eren’s cooking as though she haven’t eaten in years. Table manners be damned. Levi was utterly speechless as he watched his daughter devour the fried bread, before working on the eggs and bacon then washed it all down with her orange juice. Surprisingly not spilling a single drop on her school uniform. “It’s best to—eat distasteful things really fast—makes it taste better.” Evangeline giggled mockingly while struggling to catch her breath.  
  
Eren’s face grew red with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. “P-Papa! You’re just going to let that little ingrate talk to me like that?! I demand you do something!”  
  
Thin lips curled into a faint smile. “It’s almost time for us to go. Go get your things while we finish up here.” The girl nodded obediently before hopping from her chair, ignoring the obvious death glare Eren was giving her. She soon disappeared into the back room and the brunette was ready to give his master another earful. But before Eren had the chance his lips were claimed in a soft yet heated kiss. The young man’s eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into Levi, begging for more contact. But Levi was afraid he’d lose control so he pulled back.  
  
Eren frowned heavily. “Y-You’re always teasing me with these kisses but then never want to go any further. Its been days since you last bent me over and the way you let that little troll speak to me. This is no way to treat your loving wife!”  
  
“You’re lucky I kiss you at all you cocky little fuck. Now hurry and finish your meal, I’m not stopping for any bullshit on the way to work.”  
  
Cute lips formed into a childish pout. “Gimme another kiss and I will.”  
  
“Ok. Starve your choice.”  
  
Several minutes later the trio found themselves stuck in morning traffic to Levi’s more than obvious displeasure. Fuck, Levi should have asked Petra to drop Evangeline off to school instead, but he didn’t want to burden the strawberry blonde with something so last minute. The man let out an aggravated sigh as his grip on the steering wheel seemed to tighten with each passing second. Dark grey eyes glared ferociously at the lack of movement in front of him. He really wasn’t in the mood for this shit and the bouncing brunette beside him singing “Talking Body” by Tove Lo really wasn’t helping. “Now if we’re talking body. You gotta perfect one so put it on me. Swear it won’t take you long. if you love me riiight. We fuck for liiife. On and on and on.” Levi snarled in Eren’s direction, but the younger continued on with his mini concert. Evangeline rolled her eyes. There’s no way that unearthly gorgeous singing she heard a few days ago came from the same person. The song soon ended and Levi was quick to turn off the radio.  
  
“Thank God.” Evangeline exclaimed.  
  
Eren turned to glare at the little girl in the backseat. “If you don’t like it. You can walk!”  
  
“You should join me. I think I can feel the car tilting a little; he who eats everything in sight.”  
  
“What are you trying to say?!”  
  
“That you’re fat.” Evangeline stated simply.  
  
Eren’s face grew red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. “ARE YOU TRYING TO CALL ME FAT YA LIL—“  
  
“I WASN’T TRYING, I JUST DID IDIOT!”  
  
If the traffic didn’t annoy Levi enough, then Eren and Evangeline always made sure that they will. The older man sighed in exhaustion. His tired grey eyes grew heavy as he put all the little energy he still possessed on focusing on the road and not on his pet and daughter’s bickering. Thankfully Levi pulled in front of Evangeline’s school only 15 minutes later. The little girl momentarily leaned into the front seat to kiss her father on the cheek goodbye, before hopping out of the car. Eren scoffed at the affectionate action and attempted to wipe the kiss off his master’s cheek, but Levi swatted the brunette’s hand away. “Stop being such a fucking pest.”  
  
“Stop being so mean.” Eren sang playfully as his fore and middle fingers walked up the older man’s thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. “Papa~” Grey eyes made the mistake of meeting sultry teal ones and Levi cursed himself for his momentary lapse of weakness. It was taking everything in the man not to fuck his pet in the middle of traffic, but goddamn he refused to lose control. Eren needed to know that sucking his dick was a reward, a privilege, not something he could have whenever he pleased.  
  
The older man collected himself, before letting out a low growl. “What did I say?” Eren’s hand immediately retreated back into his lap. The pet then let out a cute whimper to Levi’s satisfaction.  
  
“So mean.”  
  
[Meanwhile at Shiganshina Finances]  
  
Hanji began to drum her fingers in an impatient and irritable manner on the table in front of her as she waited for her call to go through. ‘Dammit Rivaille pick up the phone. If I have to wait another minute with this psycho, I’m going to go crazy myself.’ The red-head mentally begged, but as expected the call eventually went straight to voicemail. God, if this was some kind of cruel joke it wasn’t funny. The spectacled woman let out a defeated sigh. “He’s…not picking up, but I’m sure he’s on his way. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s stuck in traffic.” Hanji assured the tall slim elder man across from her. Dark narrow eyes similar to Levi’s glared at the woman coldly.  
  
“Maybe the little fucker died on the way over here. Now, wouldn’t that be a breath of fresh fucking air.” The man then proceeded to laugh at his own cynical joke. Hanji could feel the acid from her stomach build in her throat. She never felt comfortable around Levi’s family and what sane person would? They were something far beyond even the eccentric red-head could tolerate. A bunch of greedy, money-hungry monsters who would do anything for their own personal financial gain. Hanji remembers when Levi had to work himself to the bone during their university years, because Levi’s father refused to pay a dime towards his own son’s tuition. It was a miracle Levi even managed to graduate with so much on his plate. Others would crack at the thought of working two part-time jobs and attending school full-time, but not Levi. It was like the mere thought of proving to his father that he didn’t need shit from him kept the raven-haired man going. Levi soon graduated at the top of his class and decided to build his own finance company from the ground up. But he needed money, money he didn’t have. That’s when he made a deal with the devil himself. Levi accepted financial help from his father and uncle, but in return they claimed part of Shiganshina’s assets. Shiganshina Finances became remarkably successful, much to Levi’s family excitement. It was sad how he was forced to give his hard work to men who never really gave a fuck. Squandering Levi’s blood, sweat and tears on overpriced liquor, extravagant trips, mistresses, gambling and drugs. Levi’s father and uncle reminded Hanji of spoiled, selfish children looking for a hand out. It was disgusting.  
  
“Rivaille please hurry…” Hanji sighed. At that moment, the distinct sound of an angry Levi was booming from the hallway. The two glanced up towards the glass walls of the meeting room and could clearly see a surprisingly disheveled Levi stomping towards the door. Eren right behind him and for some reason had tears in his eyes and a pout on his face. Hanji would usually laugh at the couple, but the red-head could never fully enjoy herself when Levi’s family was around.  
  
“Fuck. I’m here!” Levi announced as he ran his hand through his silky black hair in an attempt to tame the wild locks.  
  
“Well look at this.” The elder man chuckled wickedly. “The fucking dead has arisen. I guess miracles do happen.” His eyes then averted to Eren who decided to be good for once and quietly take a seat beside Hanji. With the lick of his thin lips, the man seemed to look the brunette up and down. Taking in every aspect of the boy as though he were a piece of art or meat. “Well. Well. Well. This is a new and pretty face.”  
  
“You even so much think about touching him and I break all 27 bones in your fucking hand.” Levi promised, his dark grey eyes filled with undeniable rage and resentment. Feeling as though this was an appropriate time to intervene, Hanji pulled out the spreadsheets from her briefcase. Ready to conduct business. Besides the faster they get this over with, the less time she had to spend with this monster.  
  
“Gentlemen if we can discuss the matter at hand.” Hanji pleaded, but the red-head went unnoticed.  
  
“You’re fucking em. Aren’t you?” The elder man stated bluntly. He watched in amusement as Levi began to clench and unclench his hands. A bone chilling predatory expression decorating his face. “No. It’s more than that isn’t it?” His eyes wavered back to Eren before returning to his enraged nephew. The elder man then released a boisterous laugh into the air as the realization finally hit him. “Wow. This is just too fucking much!! We all like em young nephew, but the kid looks like he just learned how to jack his own dick. Take my words into consideration. No piece of ass is worth the stress, the time and definitely not the fucking money. No matter how tight it is.”  
  
“What is he talking about…”Eren questioned Hanji softly. “Is he talking about me?”  
  
“Eren I need you to do me a favor as Levi’s assistant. I want you to go to the café across the street and get us these items.” Hanji requested with a more than obviously forced smile. The brunette watched attentively as the woman wrote down a list of things on a sticky note. Eren’s face twisted with worry at the thought of completing a task by himself. Three days has passed since Eren started his first ever real job and he never once left Levi’s side, but he didn’t want to disappoint anyone. Plus he didn’t feel comfortable leaving his master with this creepy old asshole. What if something happened while he was gone? As if he were an open book, Hanji gently placed a comforting hand on the pet’s shoulder. “He’ll be fine I promise. Take Isabel with you just in case.”  
  
Eren gave the woman a weary nod, before grabbing the list and heading towards the door. “I-I’ll be back Mas—Mr. Moreau.” The brunette mentally cursed himself for the close slip-up. It was so hard to follow all the rules when there were so many. In Eren’s opinion some were a bit silly, but what did he know since he was a newbie to the whole workforce thing.  
  
The Fucking Rules (disobey and you die)  
  
1\. If I (Levi) turn around and you are not there, I will find you and kill you.  
2\. You are to always walk 2-3 steps behind me. NO more, no less.  
3\. You are to address me as ‘Mr. Moreau’ or ‘Sir’ like all the other savages. (unless we are alone)  
4\. No friends. I am the only fucking ‘friend’ you’ll ever need.  
5\. Yes Shitty Glasses falls into the ‘No friends’ category.  
6\. You are forbidden to look in any direction except for my own.  
7\. When given a task, you will complete said task in a NEAT, timely and orderly manner.  
8\. Look at another man and you die.  
9\. Breathe near another man and you die.  
10\. If I catch any type of flirtatious conduct between you and another man, I will kill him in front of you before killing you.  
  
The list unfortunately goes on and on. As Eren headed out the door, Levi’s uncle took the opportunity to shamelessly ogle the young man’s backside. He whistled perversely at the tempting sight of the brunette’s plump and shapely ass hiding behind high-end tailored work slacks. “But on second thought I wouldn’t mind throwing a few pennies at that.” Levi was absolutely livid, but as much as he wanted to rip the man’s throat out with his bare teeth he decided against it. It would bring nothing but more unnecessary hardships to his life.  
  
“Master seemed really upset about that man, but he’s so hot when he’s angry. He gets the cutest crinkle between his eyebrows. Maybe I should do something later to cheer him up. Like give him a blowjob before bed. But then he’ll be dirty again. I’ll just do it before his bedtime bath…but then he’ll call me a disgusting little shit for wanting to. Argh! There’s no winning with him!” Due to Eren’s mental debate, before he even realized he was exiting the elevator to the 13th floor.  
  
“Hi Eren~.”  
  
“Morning Eren.”  
  
“Well if it isn’t Levi’s puppy.”  
  
Eren greeted his fellow co-workers, sending them a few smiles here and there. Hanji told him he’s only been here for a few days, but his popularity skyrocketed due to his cute face and durability. Believe it or not Eren was Levi’s 14th personal assistant. Many couldn’t carry the responsibility or cracked under the pressure. There’s also rumors going around that one of Levi’s previous assistants went mentally insane and checked into an asylum. Anyway because Eren is the only other person (besides Hanji) who can work so close to Levi and come out unscathed he’s become a big deal at the company. The brunette even got the nickname ‘Levi’s Puppy’, because he always seem to be tailing behind the shorter male. If only they knew. Eren peeked over the wall of Isabel’s cubicle and as expected the wild red-head was snoring away at her computer.  
  
“Isabel~ wake up.” Eren sang as he poked the girl’s cheek, but she simply swatted the appendage away. The brunette frowned, but it was replaced with that all knowing mischievous grin. “What the fuck is going on here?! Do you think this is naptime you little shit?” Eren questioned in his best murderous Levi voice. Isabel instantly sprang awake and began typing like a madwoman on her keyboard.  
  
“No sir Mr. Moreau sir! I’ll have those documents out in 15 minutes tops!” A wild fit of laughter filled the floor. Isabel turned her head to see Eren looking back at her humorously. “E-Eren?? W-Where’s—“  
  
“He’s talking to some old asshole upstairs. I totally got you. You should have seen your face. Wanna come with me on a food run?”  
  
“You don’t have to ask me twice!” The young woman sprang from her desk and pulled Eren towards the elevator. Isabel Magnolia wasn’t that much older than Eren. She had wild dark red hair pulled back into two messy pigtails. Her eyes were a bright green and she always seemed to have a smile or some kind of smirk on her face. When Hanji first gave Eren a tour of the company, Isabel was one of the few people to actually believe in his abilities. Others doubted he would last a day being Levi’s assistant. People even started to bet on it. Let’s just say Isabel won a lot of money that day and she and Eren grew closer. “So what’s this about an old asshole?”  
  
“Oh I don’t know, it’s just this old guy seems to be creating a lot of tension upstairs. You should have seen Mas—Mr. Moreau. It looked like he was seconds away from disemboweling the guy. Not that I would blame him.” Isabel let out a sigh at Eren’s words.  
  
“Yeah that’s Levi’s uncle. Kenneth Ackerman or Kenny for short. You can always tell when he’s around cause there’s a weird aura in the building.”  
  
Eren’s entire being seem to freeze at that moment. His heart rate tripled as his eyes widened in disbelief. “Acker…man.”  
  
Isabel stopped in her tracks after realizing Eren was no longer walking beside her. “You ok?”  
  
The brunette shook his head and forced a smile on his face and his body back into gear. “N-Nothing. It’s just I think I heard that name somewhere before…”  
  
“Who hasn’t? The Ackermans basically own this town. They have a wicked bad reputation though. Greedy bunch of pigs. People even say they’re into money laundering. Wouldn’t surprise me. Levi is different though. He even changed his last name to his grandmother’s maiden name just to avoid his family’s bullshit. It’s pretty sad, but admirable. Kenny’s a dick, but its Levi’s father you need to watch out for. He’s the exact replica of Levi, just taller with a sickly sweet personality. Too sweet if you ask me. He seems like the type to smile in your face but hold a knife behind his back waiting for you to turn around.”  
  
“I see…”  
  
The chilly autumn air brushed against the duo’s faces and Isabel let out a cheerful squeal before holding onto Eren for warmth. “AH! Winter is coming. It sucks.” Eren looked down to see a big child-like smile on Isabel’s face. “Do you ever think Mr. Moreau is kinda hot sometimes?” The brunette sputtered as his face turned cherry red at the question. Isabel also had a horrible habit of jumping from topic to topic and 9 times out of 10, the topics were totally inappropriate. “Oooo Eren likes Levi!~” the red head sang teasingly.  
  
“I—I didn’t say anything!”  
  
“You didn’t have to, your face said it all.” She grinned. The two ended up wasting more time than necessary at the café to the point where an hour had ended up passing. For some reason, Eren really enjoyed his time with Isabel. She didn’t treat him as an inferior and he felt as though he could always be himself when she was around. She even answered some of his silly questions about the company. Like what department was in charge of what and where the cafeteria was located. They even gossiped about their co-workers. In an hour, Eren knew who had a crush on who and that this guy named Mark was a total playboy and never use the bathroom on the 8th floor unless you’re looking for a good time. Wink. Wink. After finishing their goodies, Isabel and Eren began making their way back to the office with the requested items from Hanji in hand. “We should totally go have a drink one night. Wait.” Isabel looked the boy up and down. “Your babyface throws me off. Are you even old enough?”  
  
“I’m 25.” Eren answered with a blinding smile.  
  
Isabel gasped in shock. “NO way! You have to tell me your beauty secrets.”  
  
“Well that was a fucking migraine. Si je vois que baiseur à nouveau, ce sera dans un sac de corps.” (*If I see that fucker again, it’s going to be in a body bag.) After an hour of arguing and name-calling, Kenny left with his tail between his legs. This always happened. Once the company got even the slightest revenue increase, best believe he would be there with his hand out, demanding a non-deserved cut. And if he failed to make an appearance Levi’s father would gladly take his place. Hanji scratched at the back of her head as she watched Levi light up a much needed cigarette on his part. She then walked over to Levi’s mini fridge to pull out a bottle of Brandy. Cheers to another day of beating the Devil at his own game. “I’ll need something harder than that. Wait a minute.” Sharp eyes scanned the office to find a certain brat was missing. Levi was so engulfed in his own rage and frustration towards his family he forgot about Eren. “Where’s the brat?!”  
  
“Here I am~” Eren sang as he burst through Levi’s office door wearing a huge smile. “I’m such a good boy. I—I got all the things Ms. Hanji told me to without that much help. When the lady at the café asked me what my order was, I answered w—with a little help from Isabel but I did it.” Levi watched as Eren laid out the listed pastries on the office’s coffee table. “S-See, I got the banana bread and Master’s favorite black tea and—“ Hanji let a tired smile fall on her lips. Even after that horrid meeting, she just couldn’t stay upset for long. Whether they realized it or not Eren always managed to bring out a part in people they never really knew existed or tried their best to hide.  
  
“You disobedient little SHIT!” Levi growled as he stomped towards his pet. Eren’s face instantly turned grim. He didn’t understand. Why was Levi so angry?  
  
“W-W-What?” the pet whimpered in fear.  
  
“What did I fucking tell you eh?! Never leave my side and then you have the audacity to go on a fucking date with one of the savages downstairs! Did you have fun? Did you two laugh and giggle while skipping down the goddamn sidewalk like a pair of idiotic preteens?” Hanji rolled her eyes at the comical scene unfolding in front of her. Levi’s jealousy was unfathomable, but she couldn’t bring herself to stop it. It was just too entertaining.  
  
“D-D-Date?? W-What is Master talking about, it wasn’t a date. Isabel is my friend.”  
  
“YOUR WHAT?!” Hanji’s eyes actually grew momentarily in surprise. That was honestly the loudest she’s ever heard Levi’s voice go.  
  
“Well you were gone for like an hour to a café across the street.” Hanji added cheekily. “And Isabel is kinda cuuuuute~. They probably held hands on the way there and everything.”  
  
“N-No! No! I—I mean…traffic was b-bad…” Eren cried desperately in an attempt explain himself. He watched as Levi removed the leather belt from his waist.  
  
“PULL.EM.DOWN.” Murderous grey eyes bore holes into terrified teal ones. At that moment all the way on the 13th floor, Isabel could feel an unsettling chill run through her body. Yeah, Eren always managed to bring out the best and absolute worst in everybody. Hanji could no longer contain the fit of laughter that erupted throughout the room. The woman was usually always bubbly and upbeat, but she could honestly never remember a time when she laughed this hard. Her glasses askew and drool trailing down the corners of her lips as she watched Levi threatening to break down the door to his private bathroom he had installed in his office, because according to him using the same washroom as the savages was equivalent to getting throat fucked by a fat guy with a hygiene problem. Everything had happened so fast. Eren returned from completing his task and was very pleased with himself. Levi not so much, feeling as though Eren had disobeyed and deserved punishment. The two got into a tiny scuffle before the poor pet managed to barricade himself inside the bathroom and well now here they were.  
  
“If you make me break my fucking door, I swear you’ll regret it!! You’re just fucking insatiable aren’t you? First that Paris Hilton looking cunt and his sugar daddy and now this?” Levi growled as he continued to roughly jiggle the door handle with one hand and tightly clench the belt with the other. “I really hope you had fun with your little girlfriend you fucker, cause when I get my hands on you—“  
  
“She’s not my girlfriend! I like men…” Eren argued with a whimper from the other side of the door. “A-And what about you Papa? P-People give you naughty looks all the time…and you’re friends with Ms. Hanji, s-so why can’t I be friends with Isabel? You’re breaking your own rules…y-you should be punished. Not me!” Grey eyes narrowed irritably, but then softened to the point where it was almost creepy.  
  
“My pretty little pet.” Levi purred seductively. Hanji’s laughter instantly grew non-existent as the woman looked at the shorter male with a raised eyebrow. “Do you have any idea how I felt when I turned around and you weren’t there?” When dealing with a child, one must speak to them as such.  
  
“Papa…I-I’m sorry. I wanted to make you happy, b-because—“  
  
“Shh. I know pet. Come out here so Papa can reward you.” Levi was met with silence and the older man could tell Eren was skeptical about the act he was putting on. “Don’t you want to play with Papa again?” The brunette’s ears perked up; his body grew hot at the thought of his master drowning him in affection, bending him over with his ass up in the air and fucking him like a whore in heat. Eren nibbled on his bottom lip as he debated on whether or not he should open the door. He could feel his cock rubbing against the zipper of his expensive slacks. Without a second thought, the boy slid a hand down his abdomen and between his thighs, shamelessly palming the heated bulge as he remembered that night. A few moans escaped his lips and this immediately caught Levi’s attention. “Brat. Are you okay? What’s going on?” Levi questioned with a hint of worry in his voice.  
Levi could hear the brunette sobbing softly from the other side of the barrier and this only caused his anxiety to heighten. “I-I’m sorry…I really am. I c-c-can’t stop.”  
“Stop what? Brat open the door now!” Levi ordered, the uneasiness in his tone still present. A pregnant silence rose between the two and the raven banged on the door violently, screaming and despite his denial, begging his pet to open the door. “Brat. What’s going on?”  
  
“You’ll *hic* get mad…”  
  
“I won’t. I just want you to tell me what the fuck is happening you idiot!”  
  
“No. Y-You’ll definitely get *hic* mad...at me.”  
  
“I promise I won’t. Now explain to me what’s going on.” Levi gently pleaded while pressing his cheek against the door as though this action would somehow bring the two men closer.  
  
“W-well…” Eren hesitated. “You never spend any time with me…private time. I’ve been your pet for a while now and you haven’t even properly collared me or used me as you should…s-so I’m very s-s-sensitive and I can’t help it. So when Papa said he wants playtime my body automatically reacted…b-but I know you’re just teasing me. Y-You always tease me with kisses and sly words…you never want to play with me…” the brunette sniffled  
  
“Awww.” Hanji cooed after hearing Eren’s speech.  
  
Levi ‘tched’ under his breath at Eren’s accusation and he would never admit the young man’s words actually concerned him. . Its been a few days since they last had sex and Levi wasn’t going to jump him like a wild beast when the brunette was still healing from the wreck and whats with the ‘never’ bullshit? God this kid is dramatic as fuck. He’s worse than a desperate middle aged bitch who wants to get hitched on the 2nd date. Sure he was new to this whole ownership thing, but he didn’t think he was too bad at it. He gave the brat nothing less than luxury and now the unappreciative little shit says the older man is lacking in the bedroom. Who the fuck does he think he is? If anything Eren was the selfish and neglectful one in this situation. Just the thought of Levi going balls deep into Eren’s uncleansed fuck hole again was enough to make the man throw up his stomach. Don’t get him wrong, it was unimaginably good, but he suppose he could use a condom, double it just to be on the safe side. Eren’s been passed around like a cheap street whore. Levi’s pretty sure before he bought him, Eren was a cheap street whore. Nonetheless, sex was something Levi refused to do with the brunette again until he was cleansed inside and out, but before Levi could give his reply, the sound of the intercom on his desk grabbed his attention.  
  
‘I know you dislike being bothered after meetings Sir, but Miss Ackerman is on line 1 waiting for you.’  
  
Hanji cocked an eyebrow towards Levi who was currently wearing an even more pissed off (if that was possible) expression. To ease some of the chaos, the red-head went to answer the call. “Thanks Farlan.” Farlan ended the message with a polite ‘no problem’, before Hanji turned her attention back to Levi. “I thought she was out of town on business and its weird she would just want to chat out of the blue. Do you think it has anything to do with Eren...?” she whispered the last part.  
  
“Just another fucking headache.” Levi sighed as he pulled a cigarette pack from his desk drawer. “I really don’t need this shit.”  
  
“Maybe Evangeline sought help from her about her problems with Eren. The two do seem to be having trouble seeing eye to eye and since Eren makes you happy, it only makes sense that Evangeline wouldn’t come to you about it. I mean that’s the only logical reason I can think of.” Levi simply threw his beyond exhausted self into his oversized desk chair and shot Hanji a rather bored expression. The red head knew that look. It was the expression Levi always gave when he was officially done with the day’s bullshit. “Fine. Fine. I’ll talk to her.” Hanji cleared her throat and took a deep breath, before placing the phone to her ear. “H-Hi Mikasa, how are you?”  
  
“I’m coming home.”  
  
Blunt as always. “Oh uhh yeah. That’s great. When will your plane be landing?” Impeding disaster.  
  
“I had some urgent things to take care of, but I scheduled the earliest flight I could. I just couldn’t truly concentrate on work when I heard the very disturbing news from Evy. Apparently the midget has engaged in an inappropriate relationship with an underaged boy. As her aunt, I will NOT—“  
  
“Wait. Wait. Huh? I can assure you Levi is not messing with—“  
  
“I will be landing in New York around 2am unfortunately, so I will be visiting Levi’s office around 10am to discuss custody of Evangeline.”  
  
“V-Visiting the office…”  
  
“Security will be waiting for that bitch at the entrance. She even just so much as touches the handle to the door, she’ll be tasting asphalt.” Levi added simply.  
  
At that moment, Eren cracked open the bathroom door and saw Hanji was preoccupied with someone on the phone and his master was watching her while wearing an uninterested look on his face. His body tingled with anxiety. This was his chance. The pet scanned the area and noticed he wasn’t that far from the exit. He could make a run for it. Eren wasn’t good at many things, but he basically lived his entire life running and hiding. Without hesitation, the brunette burst through the door and towards the exit, but Levi was quicker and before Eren could blink, his master had kicked him rather roughly in the back of the knee, causing him to topple to the floor. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Eren laid on the plush carpet dazed and confused. What happened? What made this situation even worse was he barely managed to make it a foot out of the bathroom. A pair of polished leather dress shoes appeared in front of Eren’s face, which caused the pet to glance up into the bored and slightly amused eyes of his owner.  
  
“I was waiting for your ass to come out. What a bad boy you’ve been today Brat.” The brunette’s ocean eyes glassed over at the comment. He buried his face into the carpet in shame at the thought of his master being disappointed in him and yet Levi continued. “You’ve disobeyed me, talked back and even criticized my part as your owner. Now the question is what or how should I punish you?”  
  
Eren quickly looked up, eyes wide with disbelief. “P-Punish?”  
  
“That’s right. Punish. Bad little doggies get punished Brat.” Levi knelt down and gently began to run his fingers through Eren’s soft and slightly curly hair, before roughly taking a handful and pulling the boy’s head back. “When I ask you a question, I expect an answer.” The man growled. Eren nibbled on his bottom lip as he struggled to hold back his tears. He truly didn’t understand what he had done wrong. Was it really that bad being friends with Isabel and he knew he wasn’t supposed to leave his master’s side, but he did it with the older man in mind. “Since you’re unable to use your mouth for speaking, how about I put it to good use myself.” Hanji cleared her throat, successfully grabbing Levi’s attention. She finished off her conversation with Mikasa, being very mindful of her choice of words before hanging up.  
  
“You need to go a little bit easier on your puppy Levi. I sent Eren away, because I didn’t want things to get tenser in that room than it already was. It wasn’t just for his safety, but for the company’s reputation and yours as well. If anything you should be rewarding him. Stop letting your jealousy and insecurity get the best of you.” Hanji explained as she knelt down in front of the brunette and gently began to pat his head in affection. A shy smile graced Eren’s lips as he leaned into the comforting touch. “I’m very proud of you, Eren. Thank you for completing your assignment and all by yourself too. You’re sucha good boy.”  
  
Eren blushed beautifully. “I’m a good b-boy?”  
  
“Of course—“  
  
“Not.” Levi finished for the red-head while ushering her aside. “He is not your property shit-frames. I gave him a set of rules, he was to always follow. He disobeyed a majority of them. I will not reward disobedience.”  
  
Hanji shook her head while looking at her friend with a mixture of disappointment and disbelief. “Listen to yourself Rivaille. You’re being ridiculous. So Eren made a couple of friends. What’s the big deal? Are you so controlling—no so insecure—“ Levi glared at the taller woman’s statement. “--that even the slightest thought of someone besides yourself making Eren happy angers you??” Eren remained silent as he watched the two friends argue it out. What Hanji was saying couldn’t be true. Could it? Eren was just a piece of property. Levi said so himself. Why would the older man care about his happiness? “If you keep approaching a sensitive pet like Eren with negativity it won’t end well. Maybe you should seek guidance from Erwin, gain a little more knowledge about the community.”  
  
“I’d rather eat shit than be in the same room as that big motherfucker again and two, who the fuck made you the expert?” Levi bit back. “What do you mean negativity? I feed, clothed and provide—“  
  
“As an owner should! But when it comes to emotional support, you’re rough and a tad abusive. You cannot punish Eren without legitimate reasoning or at least give him some form of comfort afterwards. That’s why he ran away in the first place!” A pregnant silence emerged in the room. Levi refused to admit it, but Hanji made a valid point. He knew showering Eren with material things would never be enough and soon his pet would want more. But was Levi capable of giving him what he needed. This was all new, foreign to him. “We’ll finish this conversation later Rivaille. We have more pressing matters to attend to. Eren, please complete one final task for me. Can you run down to the cafeteria and heat up our food? It’s gotten a little cold.” The red-head laughed sheepishly while scratching her already disheveled hair. Ocean eyes looked towards Levi for permission.  
  
“Fuck off.” Levi ordered. The pet immediately jumped to his feet and grabbed the food, before making his way towards the door.  
  
“Don’t forget to ask for help if you need it.” Hanji called out, seconds before Eren left the room. She then turned her attention back to Levi who was scanning through a stack of paperwork on his desk. “You’re going to have to tell him sometime.”  
  
“I have no idea what the fuck you’re talking about.”  
  
Brown eyes narrowed behind her glasses as she folded her arms across her chest in an attempt to express her rising agitation. “There’s no need to lie. I’ve read everything. During the Erwin escapade, I did a little investigating of my own. It took some very effortless research, but I managed to dig up Eren’s entire background. Y-You’re lying to him Rivaille. How were you able to sweep this under the rug so easily? When he told me his mother died when he was younger and he was adopted by…your family, The Ackermans. I just can’t believe you would do something--he’s Mikasa’s brother for God’s sake. When she finds out that her own relative has been harboring her mentally unstable brother--“  
  
“She won’t and even if she did the Brat is of legal age, she cannot force him to do something he doesn’t want to. Besides him running away years ago is proof that she is unfit in taking care of him.” Levi stated simply, not a shred of remorse present in his now cold grey eyes.  
  
“He loves Mikasa! You should have seen him Rivaille, when her name left his lips. He talked about her with such praise and idealism. You cannot deny that over some petty family rivalry. The only reason he ran away is because he felt as though he didn’t belong and you think your situation is any different? In Eren’s mind, he is dirt among Gods. A mere plaything to be used. He aims to satisfy, but wants to be accepted. The kid’s scared Rivaille. Of Mikasa, of Evangeline, of…you. He’s afraid of our world. He’s beginning to trust you, don’t do something so stupid as to betray that trust.” The two began to stare one another down and to no surprise Hanji didn’t show any signs of backing down. She wasn’t as hostile or quick-tempered as Levi, but she was the type to be very passionate when standing up for her beliefs. She knew Levi was taking her words into consideration, he always has, but Levi tended to believe in the only person he truly trusted: himself. “Fine. Let’s have it your way. That’s the way we’ve always done things, right?”  
  
“You don’t understand…” Levi stated in a tone so low, it barely escaped Hanji. The woman folded her arms across her chest as if saying ‘try me’. “The brat is…he’s not completely himself…ever since Carla—his mother died. He’s…sick and I’m…” The man swallowed hard in an attempt to gather himself. “…I caused it.” Hanji’s arms unraveled as she stared at her friend in disbelief.  
  
“…What do you mean?”  
  
=====================================================================================  
Eren’s anxiety seemed to skyrocket once he left that room. His thoughts were so mangled, he couldn’t remember if he was coming or going and before he realized the pet was in fact lost. He examined his surroundings and to his dismay, he was utterly alone. Eren began to unintentionally tremble in such a violent manner, the bag of food tightly clenched in his hands slowly tore apart. “Be strong. Be strong.” The brunette chanted in his head as he forced himself to move forward.  
  
Pathetic  
  
Eren froze. Ocean eyes went wide as beads of sweat formed on his forehead.  
  
How pathetic you are. Did you see Master’s face back there? The look of sheer disappointment and disgust in his eyes. (chuckles) He touched you once out of pity, but it won’t happen again. You know why? Because you’re dirty and no one wants to touch dirty things. He said so himself.  
  
“Stop it.”  
  
Besides he saw them. The nasty scars. He’ll definitely throw you away after he finds out how you got them. Then it’s back to the streets you go. Poor witty Ewen.  
  
“I said stop it!!” Eren screamed desperately. The food now painting the floor and his hands now clasped over his ears tightly. Tears streamed down his tanned cheeks as the familiar feeling of helplessness began to consume him. The mocking sound of laughter echoed throughout his head.  
  
“What in almighty fuck is going on here?” questioned a raspy and deep voice. Eren quickly turned to see a tall, older man standing behind him and his face instantly twisted with discontent despite his present tears. Kenny laughed at the sight. “What a look. Didn’t think you’d be so spicy without short stack lingering around.” Eren paid him no mind and finished picking up the mess he had made. “But I honestly always preferred a bitch that bites than barks. So how much is my nephew paying you anyway?”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
A dry mocking laugh filled the air. “Believe me I’ve seen some very high class whores in my day and you just seem to fit the criteria. Big gorgeous eyes, a nice tight ass, tanned skin and if those lips aren’t for sucking dick then you fooled m—“ Before Eren could stop himself, he allowed his anger to get the best of him. The pet raised his hand in an attempt to give the disrespectful man a well-deserved smack, but before his hand could reach Kenny’s cheek, a surprisingly strong grip wrapped around his wrist. “Oh so that’s how you wanna play?” Kenny’s grip on Eren’s wrist grew tighter by the second, causing the brunette to flinch in pain.  
  
“L-Let me go! You fucker!!” Eren screamed as he struggled to get out of the older man’s grasp, but his attempt appeared to be more than futile. With a sinister grin decorating his thin lips, Kenny swung the pet by the arm with such force, it caused him to slam harshly against the wall. Eren bit onto his bottom lip to suppress the urge to yelp out. That would certainly leave a bruise later on.  
  
“A whore with ‘feelings’. Now aint that fucking hysterical?!” Kenny laughed out. The man then pinned Eren’s arm above his head while grasping the pet’s redden tanned cheeks violently between his thumb and forefinger. His face was still a bit sore from the accident before and this old asshole wasn’t making it easy with the grip he had, but Eren refused to give him the satisfaction of crying out. Beautiful teal eyes gazed angrily into cynical grey ones. They reminded Eren of his master’s eyes in color. But they were so much different. Eren didn’t know how or why, but they scared him. These eyes sent undesirable chills throughout his body and shook his very core. He was scared. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was. “Now I am going to ask you one more time and I’ll talk a little bit slower this time so it can get through that pretty fucking skull of yours. How much is my nephew paying you to shove his cock down your dirty little throat?” Eren winced as Kenny’s fingers dug into his skin with each emphasis of the question.  
  
“I have no idea what the hell you’re talking about you psycho!” Eren wasn’t ashamed of his relationship with Levi. He felt no reason to be. If he could, he’d shout his love for his master from the tallest building in New York, but he’s been down this road before. Being the pet of a well-known businessman from high society. Eren didn’t give a fuck about what happened to him, but taking away from Levi was not an option. “Now let me go!”  
  
“Mr. Ackerman?”  
  
The two men turned their heads towards the source of the new voice and Eren couldn’t be more relieved. Coming down the hallway wearing a very displeased expression was Farlan Church, Levi’s secretary. “Your meeting with Mr. Moreau ended approximately 1 hour and 12 minutes ago, I’d have to ask you to vacate the building. If you refuse, I’m more than willing to have you escorted out.”  
  
“And just when we were having fun. What a goddamn let down.” Kenny sighed in disappointment before ‘gently’ patting Eren’s now slightly swollen cheeks. “Aint that right Peaches?”  
  
“Let him go now!” Farlan ordered as his eyes narrowed dangerously. Kenny let out a sinister chuckle before releasing Eren and casually walking away with promises of seeing the shaken up pet again. Once the threat was out of sight, Farlan rushed over to Eren’s side, who had collapsed onto the floor. He was shaking violently as he tried to clean up the mess of food from the floor. “Eren are you okay? I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner. I saw you leave on your own and had gotten a little worried. Thank God I had followed my gut.”  
  
In that moment, it’s as though all the tears the brunette had suppressed during that encounter was set free. Farlan was taken aback as he watched as tears spilled from those sinfully stunning eyes. Was it normal to find this beautiful? “I…I…messed up…” Eren cried. “I messed up the *hic* food….”  
  
“It’s alright Eren. We’ll just go across the street and get some more.” Farlan assured. Farlan Church worked as a secretary at Shiganshina Finances. He was a tall young man, well-built with faded brown-blonde hair and grey eyes. He was the only man Eren knew who worked on the top floor with Hanji and Levi and not downstairs with the savages. He was nice, but could be very stern at times especially when it came to his work. The total opposite of Isabel.  
  
“W-We can’t.” Eren cried.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because you’re not my friend.” Eren pouted cutely.  
  
Farlan simply blinked. The man then scratched the back of his head nervously. It was true the two barely interacted, but to say it so bluntly. “W-Well how about we become friends now. Is that okay?” he questioned with a smile.  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“O-Oh. Can I ask why?” Farlan asked with a dejected look.  
  
“Because it’s against the rules and disobeying the rules makes you a bad boy and when you’re a bad boy you get punished!” Eren explained in one breath. It was official. Farlan had no idea what was going on. But why did he find this conversation cute for some reason? “And n-not the good punishment either. The bad one. Where Papa takes away all your treats and makes you sleep in that scary room alone.” Eren teared up cutely at the thought.  
  
“Eren—“ Farlan began as he placed a hand on the brunette’s shoulder. “There’s no rule saying we can’t be friends. You can be friends with whoever you want.”  
  
“E-Even Isabel?” The pet questioned with beaming ocean eyes.  
  
“Yep. If you want we can all hang out sometime. Maybe grab a few drinks. It’ll be fu—wait how old are you?”  
  
Eren rubbed at his sore cheeks, trying to force the swelling to go down. “Old enough.”  
  
“Don’t tell me you’re one of those people who’s embarrassed by your age?” Farlan laughed.  
  
“I’m 28.” Eren said proudly.  
  
Farlan’s eyes grew slightly in shock. “Wow. You really don’t look it.”  
  
“Yeah. I get that a lot.” Eren said with a cheeky smile.  
  
Later that day the pet found himself on his way home. When he had returned to Levi’s office earlier, his master was as expected pissed that he took so long and drowned the brunette with questions about why his face was swollen. Eren managed to make up some excuse about the savages pinching his cheeks in the cafeteria, but that only made things worse. At the end of the day, exhausted was an understatement for the pet. He felt as though the entire day he’s been thrown around like a rag doll. Plus that old asshole haunted his thoughts. Eren just wanted a hot soak in the tub and head off to bed, but that would never happen. The brunette turned to look at his master who was currently focused on the road. He’s been quiet ever since they left work. Has Eren’s performance today really disappointed him that much? Insecurity met him a second time that day. The pet nibbled on his bottom lip as he dug his nails into his thighs. Building up the courage to break the unwanted silence.  
  
“M-Master…I’m…”  
  
“Sorry.” Levi finished. “I was unfair to you today…and I apologize. I continuously allow my anger to get the best of me and I want it to stop. I’m going to contact Sasquatch (Erwin) tomorrow and we’ll attend weekly counselling and training sessions.”  
  
“You mean Armin…can still be my best friend?” Eren questioned meekly.  
  
“Can you stop with the silly ass fucking questions!!” The pet smiled as he listened to his master’s ramblings. He took the opportunity to snuggle up close to the older man despite his protests. This is nice.  
  
“I love you. I’ll love you forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I did it. Please comment! Tell me what you think! LOL I’ll try and post the next chapter soon.


End file.
